Children of Erebor
by 10th Muse
Summary: A pre-Hobbit Story! Prince Frerin has been kidnapped together with a few children from Dale. His brother Thorin, along with his cousins and a 'friend' decided to rescue the children. Who is this 'friend? At Erebor, King Thrain received a wedding proposal for Thorin from the Iron Fist Clan, would he accept it for his son and Heir? But was it as simple as that?
1. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: This is an Alternate Version of some of the key characters of J.R.R. Tolkien's The Hobbit. I do not own these key characters created by him.**

 **. Please enjoy,**

 **Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

A Pre-Hobbit Story.

Kidnapped

.

…You must promise me…Jul…please…

"Save your strength! Grandpy!"

…No…it's too late, go back to your people…the Grey Mountains…they are your …true people…

"What are you talking about? You will be on your feet in no time and I'm going to find Mera!"

…Jul, you must promise me. Don't go after her. Mera is not your…sister...

"I don't understand, Grandpy," Jul wiped her tears. "Mera is my sister! You are wounded, you don't know what you are talking about."

Adin shook his head painfully, "No…Mera is…not …is not …your sis…"

Jul frowned, "What do you mean? What are you talking about? It must be the pain…" She looked up at her friend, "Reen, is he delirious? Do something, please?"

Reen, who was a healer and Jul's best friend, came to check on the old dwarf, shook her head and said softly, "Jul, he does not have long. The wound is too deep, I'm sorry I can't do anything for him anymore." She cast her eyes down sadly and sighed, "You must let him go." She patted Jul's shoulder before leaving her alone in the room.

Adin spoke again, this time even more laboriously, "Jul, I don't have much time here…don't." He held his hand up when he saw Jul shook her head. "I know my time is soon up. I did all I can to protect you… I must see Comet, yes, Comet… you must ask Comet to come in now..." He pointed to his things near the wall and said, "Go to the shelf …and get…my book…"

Jul frowned, "Grandpy now's not the time to write, you must rest."

He shook his head, "Please…do it for me, and get Comet, I must explain…before it's too late."

…

Much later, her best friend, Comet came out of the room and placed an assuring hand on her shoulder, "You tried Jul," He patted her hand softly. "You did your best, but Adin's heart was not strong to begin with and those bandits…they will pay for what they had done to him!" He muttered angrily as he walked away to face a window. He was thinking hard yet he was confused by what the old dwarf had told him before he died.

Jul knew what Comet meant; Adin was nearly 152 years of age and could barely walk much less keep up with a lively dwarfling like Mera.

Up until now, Jul had always thought Mera was her little sister.

"Wait!" Jul came up to Comet, "What did Grandpy said to you?"

Comet turned to her with an odd look, "He made me promise to protect you."

"Protect me? What do you mean? I don't need protection."

"I know…I don't get it either." He shrugged his shoulders and continued, "He kept talking about the book."

"The book…he wanted me to read the book…says it's important." Jul muttered. She was soon gone into Adin's room.

Comet raised a hand to stop her but lowered them again; Jul was just as stubborn as the old dwarf, they hardly listen to anyone once they had something urgent in their minds.

Finally she came back from the room; she found it, unwrapped the book that was in a soft cloth. She opened and began to read….

Earlier that evening the old Dwarf had told her the secrets…her secret, her true identity.

She was not a Durins but a Stiffbeards.

Fingering the ring on the middle finger of her right hand, she felt it odd to wear such a heavy jewelry.

The Stiffbeards sigil ring; Adin had told her when she was a baby, it was around her neck in a gold chain; it had belonged to her real father.

And someone had wanted to kill her.

Certainly it was not a very assuring thing to hear.

That had been eighteen years ago.

It was not safe to return to her home; there was still some unrest in the Grey Mountains, as it had been for so many years, as it had been now.

 _Her real father, King Vallor II had been deposed. In his place was his greedy nephew, Ballnor. With Vallor jailed, Ballnor declared himself King of the Stiffbeards._

 _He was just as ruthless as the corrupted members of the Council in the Palace._

 _Word had spread that the true heir to the Stiffbeards along with Ring of Power was missing. Without the Ring of the Stiffbeards, Ballnor could not prove to his people that he was King. Ballnor, at first, was not bothered by it, he was driven with ambitions and the need to rule and become King of all 7 Dwarven clans. First he would take over the lower clans of Broadbeams, Firebeards, Stonefoots, Blackblocks, and then he'd come for the Iron Fists, and finally the high and mighty clan of Durins who was currently ruled by King Thrain II!_

 _As for the Iron Fists, he knew the King, which was ruled by his uncle's son, King Thelor II._

 _He had obtained allegiance from the clans of Broadbeams, albeit forcefully by holding their families hostages and commissioning all their males into his army. And now, with the soldiers of Broadbeams and his army, he was advancing towards the clan of Stonefoots._

Jul looked at her hand, at the ring…she was wearing what would be her birth right.

"Who am I really?" She muttered.

"You are the Princess of the Stiffbeards...well, if your father, the King, is dead; that makes you the Queen."

She looked up and saw Comet gave her a grime smile. "My lady." He nodded at her and left the room.

"That does not even sound right." She whispered.

…

Two sets of parents came to see Jul about their missing children, hoping she had some news.

Jul was surprised they came to seek her instead of the constable of Dale or even up at Erebor!

Strange...what about the parents of the last missing child?

Then again, she was still in shock over the death of her grandfather and Mera being taken.

Putting the book down, after being interrupted for the umpteenth time from some concern people, Jul decided that she needed to get out of the house; she was not used to being interrupted by these constant incoming visitors!

Leaving a note for Reen or Comet to find, Jul took her sword and stole out her own house and took the back road and was soon up a trail least used by the people of Dale.

She was not really paying attention to where she was going and before she knew it, it led her to a path that many called the Old Mine Road.

No one used the road as the mine was closed a long time ago. Many were afraid to use this path, believing it was haunted because the mine was cursed.

Jul had been here before but she was not afraid of it, she had used this path when she and her mentor used this for training purposes.

She remembered some of the marks he had made and she found them. She smiled at the simple markings on the base of the tree trunks he had cut; it was subtle so for a walker, it was not noticeable but to a tracker, who was looking for a certain sign, one would have instantly spotted it.

There! She saw the tell-tale signs he had subtly made at the base of the elm trees...only the elms.

As she was running her hand over the indents of the marks, she heard voices...and quickly climbed up the elm tree, thankful for the many branches that enable her to hold on to.

As she was half way up, she saw them; an ugly large dwarf with a female in the front leading four something that were covered in large sacks with legs...followed by two more male dwarves.

Could they be the 'nappers? The ones that took Mera and the other dwarflings? Jul wondered. She continued to observe them on her perch.

"Get a move on!" The ugly brute yelled at the covered dwarflings as he pushed on them roughly.

Jul saw that they were tied up and the ropes were tied to each other and were held by the female in the front and a male in the back.

They kept on moving as they walked up to the blocked off old mine.

"Hold it!" The ugly brute shouted, and everyone stopped moving.

"Let me get this opened." The ugly brute placed something on the seal and soon a loud blast sounded out, frightening the four sacks with legs who began to cry as the ugly brute yelled and hit them, telling them to be quiet before he pushed them into the opening, and soon they vanished into the mine.

Jul stayed where she was for a moment longer before she jumped down and ran all the way home.

…...

The mine, the forbidden mine of Erebor...as she ran home, she thought about the story of her parents, or what she thought were her parents:

As indicated in the book she had read earlier, Alin and Shen were killed in a mining accident, it was not until now, the old dwarf Adin had kept, that as she read and learned how it all began; the life of Adin and Metara, the only grandmother Jul had heard Grandpy talked about but never met.

 _Adin was of Durin descent. They were the first Dwarven_ _Clan_ _in the Middle Earth. There were six_ _other_ _dwarven Clans; Iron Fists, Stiff_ _b_ _eards, Black_ _b_ _locks, Stone_ _f_ _oots,_ _Firebeards_ _,_ _and the Broadbeams_ _. As the Durins were created first by the Great Aulë,_ _or otherwise known as Mahal in the Dwarven language of Khuzdul_ _. The Durins had the best of everything and the best miners. They lived in the oldest Mountains which was the Lonely Mountains. The other Dwarven Clans were much scattered throughout the Northern regions of the Middle Earth where they dwell underneath mountains mining in the deep. The_ _proud clan of Durins had a large town of Dale near their Palace of Erebor under the Lonely Mountains_ _. The Stiff_ _b_ _eards traveled the farthest north towards the Gray Mountains where they settled and_ _build their grand Palace of Pell_ _. The Iron Fists on the other hand, founded the Blue Mountains_ _which was in between the Lonely Mountains and the Grey Mountains, their city and Palace was called Trolfrolhuh._

 _It was not uncommon to find dwarves_ _traveling a_ _round cities, selling and trading their wares amongst themselves, as well as finding wives when none could be found within their own_ _C_ _lan_ _s as females were far lesser than the males._

 _Here we_ _find_ _Adin who was_ _a little bit_ _past his adult life and having not found a wife in Dale, he decided to travel to the city of Trofrolhuh, the principle city of the Iron Fists Clan in the Blue Mountains. There, he met and fell for his future mate, Metara._

 _ _Adin brought Metara back to Dale where they began a family and he continued his life as a blacksmith.__

 _ _Metara was a skillful dress maker so she would supplement for their family by taking in orders for dresses around the neighborhood.__

 _ _When their son, Alin was born, Adin and Metara were the happiest of happy people! They were expanding the Durin line. Although they were not in direct descendent to the Durins of Erebor as they__ _ _were the__ _ _fourth or fifth cousins to Prince Thrain who later became King.__ _ _N__ _ _onetheless, they were in the keeping of expanding the line of the Durins.__

 _ _Family life for Adin and Metara was simple and blissful as their son grew big and strong.__

 _ _One summer when__ _ _Alin__ _ _turned 15, Adin took his family to Trofrolhuh in the Blue Mountains for a visit. His dear Metara had been homesick to see her family; she had not been home since her marriage.__

 _ _There, Alin met Shen who was the daughter of Metara's best friend.__

 _ _As they were only a few dwarflings in the village, Alin and Shen spent quite a bit of time together playing children's games while the adults gathered, so much so that they formed a very close bond.__

 _ _When it was time for the family to leave, it was a very sad__ _ _parting__ _ _.__

 _ _Metara and her best friend soon discussed a union between them.__

 _ _It was__ _ _then__ _ _settled that Alin and Shen were to be wedded when Shen reached her eighteenth birth year.__

 _ _Alin was 22 when they traveled back to Trofrolhuh. He was eager to meet with his future wife__ _ _again__ _ _!__

 _ _The wedding was a much anticipated event in the village! Everyone was invited as they feasted and dined from morn till eve.__

 _ _The happy groom and bride laughed and dance together all day and only had eyes for each other, and they couldn't wait for their wedded lives to begin.__

 _ _They stayed for a few more days before they__ _ _set forth for__ _ _Dale. Shen knew she'd miss her family in Trofrolhuh and it would be many years before she would travel back to see her kinfolks. Many tears were shed between her and her mother for they were close but her love for her new husband beckoned her to her new life and soon they were gone.__

 _ _On their long way back to the Lonely Mountains, they found a pair of female dwarves being attacked by bandits! Taking up battle axes and swords, Adin and Alin jumped out of their wagon and began engaging in a battle with the bandits.__

 _ _Metara and Shen rushed to the females__ _ _' aid__ _ _and saw that they were mortally wounded.__

 _ _One of them spoke up, "In the wagon…please take her…protect her…"She did not complete her words before she succumbed to her injuries.__

 _ _Metara went to the wagon to investigate what she meant and saw that it was a newborn Dwarfling!__

 _"_ _ _Oh my! Adin…!" Metara uttered but before she could pick up the baby she felt a sharp stab and fell instantly onto the ground!__

 _"_ _ _METARA!" Adin shouted.__

 _ _One of the attackers had broken free and__ _ _had__ _ _stabbed Metara.__

 _ _But not for long as Adin managed to catch up and kill him in return,__ _ _stabbing him in his eye__ _ _.__

 _ _But it was too late, he saw. His beloved was dead.__

…..

End of Chapter 1


	2. Missing

Author's note: Thanks to MonkeyPaws12 for her artistic skills in designing a cover image for this story, I love it! Thank you!

And thank you to all for reading the first Chapter! Don't forget to drop a line and review if you could, I appreciate it!

.

 **Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

Missing

.

Far, far away in the Grey Mountains, occupied predominately the Stiffbeards clan.

In the city of Pell, in the Palace lived Ballnor, the nephew of the now deposed King Vallor II, sat uncomfortably on the Throne as he shifted in his seat again.

"Will you cease?" His advisor, Volnar, muttered nervously in an undertone, "Your people must not see your agitation!" As he eyed about him, making sure the palace guards were not glancing their way.

Gripping the arms of the Throne, taking a deep breath, Ballnor turned to him angrily, "Those ungrateful people, Volnar! They do not show any loyalty to me!" He raised his hand in frustration. "Eighteen years! And what do I have? Get me my ring!" He spat out in anger.

Volnar shook his head, "Calm down, Ballnor. The ring is nothing but a symbol. We are forging another one as we speak." He sneered. "When we produced this ring of Stiffbeards, the people will have no arguments about who is in power anymore and they will show you loyalty." He raised his chin in confidence.

Ballnor shook his head, "And where is this new ring? When is it to be completed?"

Volnar waved his hand nonchalantly, "Have no fear, Ballnor, all will be done in due time." He said.

Ballnor struck the Advisor's head, knocking him down to the floor, stunning the elder dwarf, "Have respect for your King!" He glared at him, "I AM KING! DO YOU HEAR ME? KING!"

Volnar picked himself up as he rubbed his head, "Yes…Yes, my apologies…How could I forget, Your Majesty." He bowed his head.

Calming down, Ballnor closed his eyes, "Now, go…and get the ring done…you have till the next full moon or I'll replace you."

Volnar paled, "But…but…you can't replace me! I was the one who is your most faithful Advisor! I was the one who put you on this throne, Your Majesty!"

Ballnor cracked open one eye, "Yes I know and I do appreciate all you have done, Volnar. But you're getting old and it's time for changes, new changes in my Palace."

Volnar frowned, "What kind of changes?"

Ballnor shook his head, "Ah…it does not concern you, old man. But first, the ring. Now go…remember, one full moon. Get it done or you'll be replaced."

Having no choice, the elderly dwarf bowed his head and left the Great Hall.

When he arrived in his study, Volnar paced about the room restlessly, "What have I done?" and he walked towards the window and saw that the sun was setting and an idea was forming in his mind. "I must see him…he will be mad to see me but he will." And he waited.

When it was much later in the night, when the night guards had change over, Volnar stole into the deep undergrounds of the palace and found himself in the dungeons where a certain prisoner was kept.

He was standing before a sealed door but there was a small opening where the guards were able to slip food and water in.

He peeked into the small opening and saw the prisoner within; there was barely any light shone in but a half-moon glow from high above the roof. He saw that the mysterious prisoner was not asleep.

"Who is it?" The prisoner within rasped; he had not spoken for many years.

"Tis I, Volnar."

There was a short pause before a reply came forth, "What do you want, traitor?" The angry voice demanded.

The old advisor sighed, "I know you're angry…"

"Angry? Angry? You betrayed me, Volnar! You betrayed my wife and killed my child…" At this he broke into tears. "My only child…"

Volnar shook his head, "I'm sorry, I had no choice, I was forced… Ballnor had taken my wife and children as well." He began to weep. "He held them against my will."

"He…did what? I had no idea, Volnar, I'm sorry to hear that."

Volnar shook his head, "It doesn't matter anymore…they…he, Ballnor killed them."

The voice within sucked in his breath, "I'm sorry, Volnar, for your family."

He nodded, "For all my sins, for all I had done…my betrayal to the Royal family. It's my punishment, my family had paid for my sins." He began to cry in earnest.

"Volnar, if you truly are ready to atone for your sins, I, King Vallor II, pardons you."

Bowing his head, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Now, tell me why are you here?"

"Ballnor is plotting something big, Your Majesty."

The King snorted, "Tell me something I don't know."

Volnar shook his head, "No…you don't understand…this is big. Much bigger, and too ambitious, he is plotting something." He looked frustrated, "He's not telling me and he's planning something and he has been holding the Council against their will."

"Against their will? Why?"

"Because they do not recognize him as King, they have refuse to do so."

"And why is that? He had disposed me, and declared himself King all those years ago." He gave an angry huff. "And you helped him, remember?"

"Yes, I do but that was not it, the Council had demanded something else...the proof of the Ring of Power." Volnar finally revealed.

"Where is the Ring, Volnar?"

"We do not know, we searched the Palace." He shook his head. "We feared it is lost."

Vallor revealed, "It's been so long ago...Rhain was the last one to possess it, unless..." he stopped.

Volnar gripped the door, "What happened? What did Her Majesty do to it?"

"What happened to my wife? And my daughter?"

"I don't know…Ballnor ordered her killed. And the Princess and her nurses were missing. It was then we presumed they were all killed by bandits. I'm sorry." Volnar said sadly.

The King nodded sadly. "But the Ring was never recovered?"

The Advisor shook his head, "Well, that was the strangest thing; Ballnor had hired those bandits and they never came back."

The King looked up, "Then there is hope…we must trace their route. We must find out where they were headed."

Volnar "Your Majesty, that was eighteen years ago!"

"Eighteen years...have I been here so long?" Vallor sighed. "Still, maybe..."

"Who is it?"

"She is a Witch."

The old Advisor was shock, "You mean Her Majesty did consult with that witch?"

Vallor nodded, "She was not evil, Valnor. Runa is a kind witch, she helped Rhain conceived my daughter. And she may be our only hope."

Volnar nodded, "What can I do?"

"Find her, and she will be able to tell you what happened to my child."

"Aye."

Volnar left the dungeon later but he never made it back to his chambers; on the way, he felt he was being followed, before he could turn around, Volnar felt a sharp pain from behind and he fell down the long stairs.

A shadow moved quietly away.

Volnar was never heard from again.

….

In Erebor;

King Thrain was receiving a Council member from the Iron Fists Clan.

"Welcome to Erebor Lord Tentzen." Thrain waved his hands out.

Tentzen bowed reverently, "Thank you, Your Majesty. My King sends his warmest greetings and health to you."

Thrain smiled, "Ah! Be sure to return my greetings to him as well." He indicated to another dwarf on his right hand side, "May I present my Advisor, Fundin."

The graying dwarf nodded briefly, "Welcome to Erebor, Lord Tentzen. I hope your journey was not tedious?"

Tentzen nodded, "Not at all, it was rather scenic." He turned to Thrain, "And I will be sure to convey to my King your wishes. It was most kind of you, Your Majesty." He straightened and looked at the King.

"To what do I owe this pleasure of such company from the Blue Mountains?"

Tentzen nodded as he turned to his guards, "I have brought, on behalf of my King, some humble gifts." He nodded to them as they walked just below the throne and placed three large chests and opened for Thrain to inspect. "A gesture of our continued alliances."

Thrain leaned forward and saw to his wonder that it contained several large bars of gold in the first two chests and in the third; rubies and emeralds the size of robin's eggs!

Thrain nodded and rubbed his salt and peppered beard and looked at Iron Fists Advisor, "These are generous gifts indeed! You must convey my gratitude to your king for such wonderful and generous gifts." He nodded gratefully. "Now I'm sure you are not here just to hand deliver us this generous gifts, just like that without something in return, Counselor?" He leaned forward.

Tentzen nodded, "You are indeed wise, Your Majesty. I have come with news of another, if Your Majesty finds this in your favor."

His interest perked, "Well, what is it? Speak! Do not be afraid." He nodded to him.

"I understand your eldest son, Prince Thorin, who is your heir to your illustrious throne, is still unwed?"

Thrain nodded.

Tentzen continued, "It so happens my King's eldest daughter, the honorable Princess Telvar is yet unwed."

Thrain thought for a while and turned to Fundin who hesitated.

Thrain turned back to Tentzen, "My heir to the Durin throne is indeed yet wed, and I am anxious for him to seek a bride and a future queen. To strengthen our alliance, I am most pleased to agree to this accord." He smiled widely.

Fundin leaned over and under his breath, "You are aware Thorin will not agree with this."

Thrain waved his hand, "He doesn't have to. I have decided for him. I am his father, it is time for him to choose a wife. It is time for him to wed." He said firmly.

Fundin harrumphed but didn't say anything further. It was between a father and his son, after all, and he had two who were similarly unwed, much to his woe.

Thrain descended from his throne as preparations were made for the contract to be signed.

Fundin frowned hard; he felt strongly against this contract, it was too rash but it was his King's decision. Then again, it was his nephew Thorin's future.

Tentzen spread out a drawn out sheet on a table the guards had brought out, with quills and ink pot.

Thrain looked down and quickly read the contract and nodded, saw that everything seemed in order, and signed it. Thelnor had signed the contract already. All it needed were two witnesses, Tentzen was to signed and Fundin was the second witness.

Thrain smiled, "There, I am glad this is done. Thorin will be pleased to know he is to be wed on this coming Durin's Day."

Tentzen continued, "Indeed, I will send a raven, informing his Majesty of the news. Now, I have one other thing," he glanced about him, "Your Majesty, I have also come to seek an urgent audience …a private one, if I may be so bold?"

Thrain looked at Fundin, who nodded.

"Very well," He gave a wave of both hands and soon all in the Great Receiving Halls began to clear.

When it was just Thrain, Fundin, and Tentzen and his personal secretary, the Counselor began, "Your Majesty, I will not waste your time and come straight to the point; you must have already heard of the daring and boldness of the Stiff Beards in the Grey Mountains? Ballnor has declared war on us because we had refuse to join with them."

Thrain raised his brow, "So… this is true?" He glanced at Fundin.

"I'm afraid so, we have…scouts who have reported rumors that Ballnor had been amassing several armies of soldiers and mercenaries."

Thrain nodded slowly, "Yes…Yes…so I have heard of this rumor as well." He continued, "What has your King to say about this?"

"My King is …somewhat worried." Tentzen shook his head. "As you know, we are a peaceful people in the Blue Mountains, we do not have the size of the army Ballnor have to fight should he invade."

Thrain nodded.

Tentzen smiled slightly, "My King wants an assurance."

Thrain frowned, "Assurance? What kind of assurance?"

"That you are not in collusion with Ballnor." He said with a slight quaking voice.

Thrain frowned, "How dare….Wait a minute…!"

Fundin cut in immediately, "Your Majesty! A moment…" He began to speak in a low tone, so low that Tentzen could not hear. "We must ask ourselves…who do we prefer to ally ourselves with? The Iron Fists? Or the Stiff Beards?"

Thrain thought for a moment, "In truth, neither…can't trust them all…but I'd rather allied with the …."

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

Thrain looked up with anger! "What is the meaning of this! I am in an important meeting!" He stood up and glared at the guard.

"But…but…it's quite…rather important…Your Majesty!"

Thrain looked as if he was ready to take his sword and loped off the poor dwarf's head! But luckily Fundin shook his head and calmed his King down.

"Let him talk…it must be really important, let the laddie speak."

"Very well, excuse me, counselor …"

Tentzen shook his head and smiled, "Oh no…go ahead, Your Majesty, I understand…affairs of the court." He stood aside and let the guard have his say.

"Your Majesty! It's…It's…Prince Frerin….!"

Thrain paled as he stood up, "What about my son? Speak!"

"He's been taken!"

…..

End of Chapter 2


	3. Seeking Help

**Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

Seeking Help

.

 _ _In great sorrow, Adin gathered Metara's lifeless body and held her close to him and wept. Shen rushed over to him and held them as she wept for the female dwarf whom she came to love like her own mother.__

 _ _When finally Alin had killed the other attacker, he saw what had happened to his mother, he dropped his weapon and rushed to them and together they wept for a long time.__

 _ _It was the sound of a baby crying that they realized they were no longer alone.__

 _ _Shen stood up and went over to the wagon and picked up the__ _ _tiny dwarfling__ _ _and calmed him;__ _ _the little one needed changing as he had soiled his paddings.__

 _ _She opened the paddings and to her stunned discovery, he was a she!__

 _"_ _ _Help…." Adin and Alin turned to the other female and saw she was also heavily wounded and rushed to her.__

 _"_ _ _What happened?" Adin asked her. "Who are you?"__

 _"_ _ _We are…from__ _ _Grey__ _ _Mountains." She said laboriously. Blood was oozing out of her mouth. "I am the …nursing maid of …Queen Rh__ _ _ain__ _ _…of the Stiff__ _ _b__ _ _eards."__

 _"_ _ _Stiff__ _ _b__ _ _eards!" Adin exclaimed. "You are quite far from your home, what are you doing here? There are rumors of unrest in the Palace of Pell." He spoke of the principle city of the Stiff__ _ _b__ _ _eards.__

 _ _The female nodded, "Yes…the civil unrest…his__ __ _ _nephew,__ _ _Ballnor__ _ _has taken… King Vallor… his palace …__ _ _is deposed__ _ _."__

 _"_ _So the rumors are true_ _ _. They wanted him to surrender the throne or they will kill him." Adin said__ _ _to his son__ _ _.__

 _ _She nodded, "Yes…but they can't do it...the Stiff__ _ _b__ _ _eards__ _ _R__ _ _ing is…missing. Without it__ _ _Ballnor__ _ _cannot…be King." She then pointed to the baby. "This… is the…Princess…Jul." She handed Adin an item. "She is rightful… to the… Throne…when she …comes of age…seek revenge."__

 _ _Adin looked down and saw it was__ _ _the Ring of Power__ _ _with the Stiff__ _ _b__ _ _eard__ _ _s__ _ _sigil of the Gr__ _ _e__ _ _y Mountains.__

 _"_ _ _Father…" Alin called out to his father. "The nursing maid!"__

 _ _Adin looked at her but saw that she had passed on. Adin had more questions to ask her but now, he'd never have the chance. "May__ _ _Mahal__ _ _guide you to the next world, my lady." He closed his eyes for a moment before he stood up and placed the__ _ _R__ _ _ing into his pocket and sighed.__

 _"_ _ _Will you help me with your mother, Alin?"__

 _ _His son nodded as he bent down and reverently picked up his mother and placed her on the wagon.__

… _ _..__

 _ _Fifteen years later, Mera was born to Alin and Shen.__

 _ _But they were not to live for long to enjoy__ _ _their new daughter__ _ _…__

 _ _It was not__ _ _fair__ _ _,__ _ _they had tried for years to have a child of their own despite raising another, one they had taken into their heart as their own__ _ _.__

 _ _It happened__ _ _almost__ _ _year after Mera was born; Alin and Shen were working in the Erebor mines under the Lonely Mountains__ _ _not__ _ _far from their home__ _ _in Dale__ _ _.__

 _ _The sun was drawing to a close__ _ _, time for them,__ _ _and everyone,__ _ _to come home for the evening after a long day__ _ _of mining__ _ _. Alin and Shen were smiling and holding hands, they had found out Shen was going to have another baby soon! Another brother or sister for Mera__ _ _and Jul whom they adopted__ _ _when they rescued her from the bandits, near the__ _ _Blue__ _ _Mountains,__ _ _more than__ _ _fifteen years ago__ _ _.__

 _ _They knew it was too soon after Mera's birth but they didn't care; they were happy.__

 _ _Alin, who was the strongest and tallest of them, happened to be near the pillar when he heard the crackling sounds.__

 _ _He and a group__ _ _of__ _ _older dwarves had heard and turned towards the familiar yet dreaded sounds.__

 _ _Acting quickly, they rushed toward the pillar and began to shout directions and Alin glanced at Shen, "Get out of here now!" He waved at her, waving at the others too, especially the females.__

 _ _Shen shook her head, "No husband! I can help!" She rushed to__ _ _wards__ _ _a__ _ _stack__ _ _wood post__ _ _s__ _ _lying across from the far end of the tunnel on the ground and hefted__ _ _one of them and rushed to where Adin was holding up the cracking pillar__ _ _, the others seeing her, began to help as well, dragged the heavy post towards the weakening pillar.__

 _ _Alin shook his head; anger and desperation building within him, "Shen! Think of our baby…and the girls! Get out of here…the pillar is about to give, we can't hold it much longer!"__

 _ _The creaking and crackling were getting louder; the dwarves began to move away from the pillar.__ _ _Fear in their eyes as they called out to Alin.__

 _"_ _ _Get away, Alin! There's not much we can do! Let's go!"They beckoned him hurriedly.__

 _ _Alin saw that his wife and the others were still struggling with the post and they could not make it out of the entrance if the pillar gave out now…__

 _ _It was then that Alin knew…__

 _ _He looked at the others as he braced against the pillar as much as his strength could hold, "Get out of here,__ _ _take Shen, get her out__ _ _…" He said with a voice of resignation. "Tell my father…and my girls, I love them." Tears were streaming down.__

 _ _The dwarves nodded sadly, "We will, Alin, we will." With that, they ran as fast as their stocky legs could carry them__ _ _as they dragged a crying Shen away from her husband__ _ _.__

 _ _Two beats later, the pillar gave out and the entire wall collapsed.__

….

"Jul, it's not your fault. We all did our best." Comet looked at his best friend worriedly.

She nodded, "I know but I should have gone with them."

Comet shook his head, "No. W _e_ should have gone with the children but we had chores. We didn't know this could happen, I mean bandits?" He spread his hands about him and scratched his hair in bafflement. "Who could have foreseen it?"

Jul looked up as her best friend's husband and despite the seriousness of the situation, a small smile peeked on her face, "Yeah, I guess you have a point there." She shrugged. "No one had expected a bunch of no-good bandits" She frowned hard as she clenched her fists tightly, "to grab four dwarflings!" She unclenched and clenched them again angrily in frustration. "If I ever get my hands on those evil…band of …of…stinking lousy rotten yellow teeth yellow eyed bunch of…urgh!" she shook her head and stood up, "I can't even think!"She began to pace about the room and stopped suddenly, startlingly her friend.

"Wha?" Comet jerked, "Hey…I know that look in your eyes!" He shook his head and paled, "Oh no you don't, Jul."

She arched a brow, "What? I didn't say a thing." She rubbed the unfamiliar ring on her finger unconsciously.

Comet shook his head again, "No, you're not going to do it, I'm not going to do it…whatever you're thinking of doing it, and I know you, Jul! Besides, you're a very important person now. You are a Princess!" He said in a low tone, "A Princess, Jul, you can't go running everywhere!" He began pacing about the room.

Jul shook her head, "I can't let Mera by herself, I have to save her, Comet."

He shook his head, "Jul, listen to me. Mera's not your sister…and I have sworn to Adin before he died, to protect you."

Jul growled and rushed to him as she pushed him roughly, holding a dagger by his throat! "MERA'S ALL I HAVE! SHE IS MY SISTER NO MATTER WHAT!"

Panting, she sat down and shook her head.

"Wow!" Comet stared at her, "What was that?" he was rubbing at the sore part where she had hit him, "That was rough…"

She looked up at him, "Comet…I'm sorry…"

He shook his head, "No worries. I shouldn't have said that about you and Mera. You're right, she is your sister, even though she is not your blood but by bond." He grinned. "Although I still don't like the idea of you charging about looking for her." He shrugged, "I am your protector now."

She smiled slightly, "You don't have to be, and I have to…."

He nodded, "I know, I know." He sighed. "You made a promise to Adin that you'll find her before you head to the Grey Mountains to reclaim your rightful place in the throne…blah, blah, blah." He waved his hands. "It's so boring. I'd much prefer my simple life here with Reen."

She folded her hands across her chest and smiled, "Come on, Comet, we owe it to Adin, and Mera...and the other children."

"But Jul!"

She waved her hands, "Don't you Jul me, Comet! Come…didn't you tell me the other day, you wished for some excitement?"

Waving his hands nervously, "I didn't mean this kind of excitement and looking for a group of children…and…and bandits is not my idea of excitement."

"You're not scared, are you?" She challenged her best friend of many years.

"Funny you should ask…well, yes I am…scared, that is." He glared at her. "I would like to live a long and happy life…here in Dale, thank you very much. And with your best friend who happens to be my loving wife of two years."

"Oh Comet, you know Reen would be busy tending to the sick and she would approve of us saving the children and you know my conscience won't let me leave those little ones out there by themselves." She leaned in and rested her chin on his shoulder.

He turned slightly and glanced at her, "Oh…I hate you, you know that?" He grunted and harrumphed. "I did wonder why your grandfather sent you to learn all those sword fighting..." he shook his head. "Now I know why, he knew who you were and that one of these days, you'd be going back there."

She chuckled, "And I love you, too. And Reen will love you much much more!" She tried to wrap her hands around his large chest. She then straightened up and became sober, "Yes, that is something I have to do after I rescue my sister." She bent down and hugged him again, "But you will be helping me first, dear friend."

He shrugged her off, "Get off me, pesky female…" He muttered as he moved away from her and held up one finger, "One problem; we don't know where those bandits had taken the children."

She cast her head down and blushed, "Well, as to that…they…er…they are in the old forbidden mine..."

He frowned at her, "Wait, did you say in the forbidden mine?"

She nodded miserably.

He glared at her, "Are you CRAZY? You know everybody's forbidden to go near there!"

She sighed, "I know, Comet but I didn't mean to but I was taking a walk near that path and accidentally stumbled onto them." She pursed her lips.

He sighed heavily, "What am I to do with you?" He pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed again. "You are so...so…" He raised both hands up in the air and they flopped down to his sides dejectedly. "Hopeless."

She nodded, "I know." She wrung her hands.

"You are going to get us both killed."

She didn't reply.

"I am so doomed."

She didn't reply to that pronouncement either.

With another long, long sigh, he said finally, "Come, let's figure what we need to pack, and we'll set off tonight."

Raising her head, she smiled, "You're my hero, Comet, did you know that?" She rush to him and hugged him tightly again. "I owe you."

He pushed her away after a moment, "Yeah, yeah…just remember that when Reen has my baby, you are going to help take care of her…or him. Now go pack, and meet me when the sun sets, we have much to prepare you before we set off." He waved her away.

Jul hesitated, "What do you mean me? Prepare what?"

Comet sighed again, "In case you're not aware, __Princess__ __Jul__ ," He pronounced her name and title in exasperation, "It is not safe for females to travel, especially at night."

She frowned at him, "Oh…then how shall we…?"

He held out a hair piece, "A disguise." He said simply.

"A disguise?" She repeated. "I do not understand, I have to wear a false hair cover?"

He laughed and shook his head, "No silly! A beard!" He indicated his own beard which covered almost half of his face, "You will be wearing a beard, that way no one knows you are a female therefore no harm will come to you."

An understanding came to her and she smiled, "Ah! I see." She nodded. "I'll be back as soon as possible!" And she was gone.

Comet flopped down on his chair and sighed, "She's going to get us both killed….she's going to get us both killed…" Then suddenly he stood up and grinned, "Not if I seek help from my cousins…" He began to look about the room for some papers and ink pot…

"Wait, you have cousins?"

Comet jerked up, startled by her sudden appearance, "Ah! What are you still doing here?"

"I forgot Adin's book." She reached over and picked up the old book and looked at him expectantly, "So…who are these cousins you're talking about?"

"Oh…my cousins Balin and Dwalin, and Oin and Gloin. They are in the services of the King in Erebor."

Jul's eyes widened, "Wow! They sound really important, will they help us?"

Comet shrugged, "I'm not sure but I'm sending them a raven and we'll see what they say. And we'll see if they will meet with us near the mine."

"Oh…you don't think they will tell the King, will they?" Jul asked with a worried look.

Comet frowned, "One way to find out." He began to write and paused when he realized Jul had not moved, "Er, what are you doing?"

Jul shook her head, "Waiting."

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something…like packing?"

"Oh!" She grinned and nodded, and waved at him, "I…yeah….I'll be back…" She nodded and turned around to leave, almost walking right into the wall before she corrected herself and moved around the wall and left again. "I'm okay…I'll see you later, Comet."

Comet watched the whole thing in amazement before he shook his head, "And I'm to take her with me? I thought she had some kind of tracking skills?" He shook his head. "If I have to rely on her, I'm going to be killed in one day. Dear Mahal! Please give me patience." He shook his head as he bent down and began to write the note.

…..

End of Chapter 3


	4. On The Way

Thank you to all who have read this story so far! Please, drop a note if you could, let me know what you think!

.

 **Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

On The Way

.

"What do you mean he was taken?" King Thrain glared at his eldest son. "And where were you?"

Thorin swallowed hard, "I'm sorry, father…I…"

Thrain shook his head angrily, "No excuses! I want to know who is responsible!" He slammed his fist on the armrest of his chair hard. Fundin was by the King's side as well, they were in the King's private chambers. He was glaring at his sons, Balin and Dwalin.

Thorin turned to his cousin, Balin who shrugged and shook his head, "Bandits."

Thrain frowned, "Bandits? What bandits? I have never heard of bandits in Dale, have you Fundin?"

His cousin shook his head, "Nay."

"Father, it's the truth." Dwalin said vehemently.

Dwalin turned to Thrain, "Uncle, it was a pack of bandits…they seemed to know the children were to be at the fields."

"What of the guards?" The king demanded. "Where were they? Why are they not watching my son?"

Thorin looked apologetically, "It was my fault, father, I insisted there should be no guards to draw any attention to the gathering."

Thrain stared at his eldest son, "It seems your judgment is ill-made, Thorin."

Thorin nodded, "Yes Father, I'm well aware of it but I'll find my brother and the other children…I'll get them back."

Dwalin stepped forward, "Your Majesty…Uncle, someone must have told these bandits the whereabouts of the children." He glanced at his cousin who nodded for him to continue, "That's why I requested we meet in your chambers with just us, and no guards."

Thrain nodded, "I see…wise decision, my nephew. Are you saying we have a traitor within Erebor?

"Or traitors." Thorin nodded.

Thrain watched his oldest son, his heir to the throne, "Is there no one whom to trust?"

Thorin nodded, "Gloin and Oin are questioning the guards right this moment."

The King nodded again, "What about Frerin? What is to be done?"

"Balin, Dwalin and I are on our way out, Father. We are going to the fields where he was taken, they might leave some clues."

The King frowned, "It is a start. Do you have any idea where these…bandits have taken him?"

Thorin replied, "We are on the way to find out what Oin and Gloin have gotten so far, father."

Thrain nodded, "Go…go…" He waved at them. "Hurry and find your brother."

Thorin nodded, "I won't come back without Frerin, father." He nodded to his cousins and they left the chambers.

"Great Mahal," Thrain turned his face upwards as he uttered, "Guide my son…and my nephews…help them find my youngest boy. Keep them all safe."

Fundin nodded, "And let's hope our sons come to no harm."

Thrain and Fundin exchanged worried looks

…..

A guard of Erebor stopped Balin when the cousins left the King's chambers, "This came for you, Master Balin." He nodded as he handed the note before he return to his post.

"What is it?" Thorin asked anxiously. "Who is it from, Balin?"

Balin shook his head, "I do not know…" He opened the note and began to read and smiled. "Ah, it's from Comet."

"Comet?" Dwalin peeked over his brother's shoulder and tried to read the note. "What does that lump of a dwarf have to say?" he griped.

"Who is this Comet?" Thorin inquired impatiently.

The two cousins explained to him.

"We have a cousin named Comet?" Thorin glared at Balin. "I've never heard of him, and I know quite a few cousins in the Durin family line." He began to walk away from them.

"There are many Durin cousins you and I are not aware of, my dear _cousin_ Thorin." Balin and Dwalin shook their heads as they smiled.

Dwalin nudged his brother, "I told you he'd never believe us."

Balin glared at him, "Oh bother you, Dwalin! You are no help at all!" He jogged after Thorin, "It is the truth although his mother was from the Stonefoots clan and his father who was a Durin but quite a few times remove." He nodded a few times.

Thorin frowned at him and then at Dwalin who had caught up with them, "I am glad this news amused you two." He nodded at the note Balin held. "So what news this so-call cousin of ours have? Does it pertain to Frerin?"

Balin stared at the back of Thorin for a moment before he called out, "As a matter of fact it does and to the other wee ones. They are taken to the old mine."

Thorin, who was walking away from them, stopped suddenly and turned back and stared at Balin, "You mean _that_ mine?"

Balin raised his bushy brows, "If you mean the one your father had forbidden all to enter," He nodded gravely. "Then, aye. That one."

Thorin shook his head, "You must not tell my father!" He grabbed his cousin's shoulder roughly. "You know his rules!"

Balin shook Thorin's grasp from his shoulder, "I'm well aware of the King's decree, cousin."

"Balin!" Thorin glared at him. "I'm serious! We are going there no matter what he says!"

Balin sighed, "Thorin, I'm very well aware of your father's decree and to enter the mine will be our death warrants."

Dwalin nodded.

"But," Balin held up the note, "Our cousin had found the bandits' tracks and he said they had taken the children into the mine. And I for one, am in agreement, will be going there." He turned to his brother.

Dwalin nodded, "Count me in." He picked up his battleaxe and nodded, "I'm ready. The mine is no place for the Dwarflings."

"Aye! And so, we are willing to do whatever we can to get them safely back…aren't we, Thorin?" They turned around at the sound of familiar voices and saw their other cousins; Oin and Gloin, who had their packs on their backs. "Didn't think you're going anywhere by yourselves, are you?"

Balin clapped his hands on their backs approvingly and chuckled, "I knew I could count on you two."

Thorin frowned at his other two cousins, "What news have you?"

Gloin nodded, "One of the King's chamber guards, he was the one who revealed to us that there were four bandits."

Oin nodded, "Aye, they heard there were diamonds, emeralds, rubies, and many precious stones as large as your fists and gold in the old mine."

Thorin shook his head, "Fools! False tales! Who told them about the stones and the gold?"

Gloin continued, "The guard Finil heard it from the old Cook who had been with the services of the King since before the mine collapsed."

Thorin looked up at the evening sky, "And how did he know about it?"

"He said Frerin told him." Gloin revealed.

Thorin spun around, "Frerin! Frerin doesn't know about the mine! I don't believe it! He must have made it up!"

"Dear Mahal!" Balin paled. "Thorin, if that is true, what has that laddie done? He'd placed himself and the other wee ones …?" He shook his head in sorrow, as were the rest of his cousins.

"We must hurry to the mine, Balin!" Thorin began to pick up his pace.

"Wait!" Balin stopped him. "Our cousin, Comet…he is coming with us."

Thorin paused again and turned around, "What?"

"He knows the mine, Thorin."

"What are you talking about?"

"He used to work in the mine when he was a laddie."

"And where is he?"

"He's to meet with us near the mine soon with one other person."

"Who?" Thorin asked anxiously.

Balin shrugged, "I don't know, he just said there will be one other beside him."

Thorin nodded impatiently, "They had better hurry or we are going in without them."

…..

Much later almost sundown near the path leading to the old mine, the five cousins were waiting impatiently...

Balin shook his head, "No, we are not. As I said…"

"Here! Here! We are here!"

They turned around at the new voices.

Balin, Dwalin, Thorin, Oin, and Gloin stared at the new comers.

Two ungainly dwarves staring back at them uncertainly.

"Ah! Cousin Comet!" Balin greeted the dwarf before him but the one on his right smiled happily as he stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"Yes, yes, cousin Balin, 'tis I, Comet! It's been almost five years since we last saw each other!" He bowed at the others as he introduced himself the others and then to Jul. "This is the friend I had written on the note."

Balin nodded happily, "And I believe you've not met our cou..." before he could finished introducing Thorin to them, Thorin nudged Balin rudely and shook his head, "Uh…Yes…this is our uh, friend Thor-his younger brother was taken too." He continued to frown at Thorin.

Comet bowed at Thorin, "At your service Thor, and to my cousins Oin, Gloin, Dwalin." He straightened up and nodded at them, "Shall we get on our way?"

Balin nodded, "Yes, yes, let's not waste any more time." He waved his hand onwards, after he gave Thorin a dark look.

…..

With barely lit torches, the bandits pushed the four reluctant children.

"On you go, you useless runts!" The leader of the gang pushed Frerin along.

"Watch it now!" Frerin glared back at him.

"Watch your tongue, less I'll cut it off! I don't need it!" He laughed at the young Dwarfling as he nudged him roughly again just for kicks.

Frerin bit back a retort; he knew if he said another word he'd be hit by the leader, whose name was Siban; he was a huge dwarf who was missing an eye with several scars all over his face which was hidden by his heavy long and dirty beard that extended to his belly.

Frerin was able to take a good look at this particularly nasty dwarf as he moved alongside with him since the moment he was taken at the fields in Dale.

It was certainly a shock to him and some of the children when this ugly group of dwarves came and hustled them out of the fields just as they had decided to play a game of hiding and finding the leader which was a popular game for most of the dwarflings. Frerin, being the oldest in the group, was chosen as the leader had hid behind some low-lying rock formation in the fields but one of the children, a young female had spotted him and began to chase after him. Soon, two more went after them as laughter ensued. But their laughter were cut short when they ran head on into these ugly dwarves and sacks were quickly thrown over their heads and they found themselves hauled up and taken by them and soon they were running into the direction of the old mine.

He could hear the younger ones screaming and soon there were shouting and metal clashing.

Frerin knew he was largely responsible for the whole thing when he heard them talking about heading towards the forbidden mine and jewels and gold.

Yes, he had talked about a large cache of precious jewels in the old collapsed mine not long ago to the two cooks who worked at the kitchen.

Putting two and two together, Frerin knew he was now in really big trouble.

He hoped his father and the guards were on their way to rescue him and the others.

And he hoped these ugly bandits would not harm any of the children in the process.

He should tell these stupid ugly bandits that there were no gemstones or gold in the mine. That he had made the entire story.

Why? Why did he tell such a bold lie? Frerin was beating himself as he dragged his feet along the cold floor of the dark tunnels.

"Psst!"

He wished he could take back all he had said to the young stupid cook that day! But it was too late…

"Psst! Hey! You there!"

Frerin turned to his left and saw the young female dwarfling walking behind him, "What?" He whispered back.

"Where are we?"

"We are in the mine."

Her eyes wide with fear, "A mine? Why?"

He shrugged, "They think there's gold and precious gems in one of the tunnels deep in here."

"Is that true?"

He shook his head, "No but it's just a made-up story."

She smiled slightly, "I heard about it too, from my Grandpy. He used to tell me stories of this mine before it collapsed that took my father and mother, and many others." She looked down sadly.

Frerin felt sorry for her.

She looked at him, "I'm Mera."

He nodded, "I'm Frerin."

Her eyes widened, "You mean… _the_ Prince Frerin? From Erebor?"

He shrugged, "I guess so…it's no big deal."

"No big deal! You are a prince! That means there's going to be a huge rescue party…guards on their way!"

Frerin shook his head, "Don't tell them who I am. I don't know if they will come into the mine, my father had forbidden all to enter in this mine."

Mera's hopes and eyes lost her shine and her shoulders slumped, "Oh. That's right. Well, I guess we'll die…here."

Frerin nodded. "With these stinking bandits…"

He felt his head being smacked hard suddenly! "OW!"

"SHUT IT! YOU MAGGOTS!" Siban yelled at them before he yanked at the ropes that tied to Frerin close to him, "Move over there! You don't talk to each other!" He led Frerin away from the young female dwarfling but they managed to exchange looks before they were separated as she slipped something into his hand.

Frerin felt the heavy item in his hand; it was rough and he dared not looked for fear Siban caught it. He placed it in his pocket quickly and thought to look at it when he was alone at a later time.

Once again, he wished he had not made up the story about the gemstones in the mine; looked what it had gotten him and the others into!

He knew he was in a world of trouble with his father when the rescue party came for them…if they came at all.

"Come on Father!" Or better yet, "Thorin where are you? I hope you had not gone off in one of your journeys with our cousins!" He wondered for the hundredth time….

….

End of Chapter 4


	5. The Mine

**Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

The Mine

.

Balin and Dwalin were the first to reach the entrance of the mine. Only it was no longer sealed.

They saw that the mine was broken into.

"By my beard!" Balin uttered as he examined the damages, running his expert hands along the cracks. "This is no amateur…" He shook his head as he continued to mutter and curse.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, brother?" Dwalin stared at the stones on the grounds and grunted. "I've seen this before, and so have you." He picked up a thin wire and pointed to the ground where there was a small pile of black powder.

"Siban." They uttered together.

"Who is Siban?" Thorin asked as he joined them.

Oin, who had also caught up nodded as he saw the evidence before them. "The leader of the most feared bandits. One we have been trying to apprehend for more than ten years. He has eluded us for a long time, Thorin. He and his merry men have looted Dale and the sister town of Dalera." He shook his head in frustration.

Thorin clenched his hand angrily, "Dalera! I advised Father to send extra guards over there! He wouldn't listen to me."

Dwalin placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder, "Let's hope he'll listen now."

Thorin looked at him, "If it's not too late. He's so stubborn!"

The cousins stared at him and smiled, "It seems you take after him, Thorin." They chuckle."

He frowned, "I'm nothing like him!"

"Er…" They turned their heads at the sound of the interruption and saw that it was Jul. "I don't mean to interrupt this little warm family get-together." She smiled through her beard. "But we really need to get into the mine." She pointed at the entrance.

Thorin frowned, "I'm aware of it…er, what's your name, again?"

"It's Jul...ian."

"What? You forget your own name?" Thorin gave her a dubious look.

"Of course not!" Jul replied heatedly. "You seemed to have forgotten your own name too...Thor, or was it something else?" She tilted her head questioningly.

Thorin walked right up to her so that they were nose to nose, well almost as he towered her almost a whole head. "What are you trying to imply, Jul. Lian?"

Before she could reply, Comet quickly pulled her away from Thorin's angry glare and chuckled, trying to defuse the two, "Oh my, look at the sky...it's getting dark! We must hurry, make haste. The Dwarflings. Remember our quest? You two?" He looked from Jul to Thorin who had not blinked as they glared at each other.

"Comet is right, Thor." Balin began to thug at Thorin's sleeve. "Let's go. The sun's setting. We'll need to light the torches." He nodded at Oin and Gloin who began to make torches before they set forth for the entrance.

Comet nodded eagerly, "Finally!"

Thorin moved away from her and joined his cousins while Jul stood next to Comet.

"Who is he?" She asked him irritably.

Comet shrugged as he busied with his back pack, "I'm not sure, I'm not really familiar with him."

"I wish he hadn't come." She griped in a low tone. "He's so … bossy. I hope he's not going to be like that the whole way."

Comet straightened and turned to face her, "Jul, we're in this together. I'm leading the way into the mine but my cousins are better trackers and fighters."

She nodded, "Fine but if that ugly big lug-nut said one more cross word about me or my family, I won't be responsible for my actions."

Comet shook his head and sighed, "Just stay away from him, please."

"Tell him to stay in the back of the line." She grinned at her best friend as she picked up her back pack and strapped it over her shoulders, and began to walk.

Thorin glared at her angrily, "I don't like him!" He said to Balin. "I think there's something off within his head."

Balin shook his head, "According to Comet, Julian's sister is one of the missing Dwarflings."

Thorin raised an eyebrow, "I see, but I still don't see why he's part of our group."

Balin sighed, "He's the one who tracked down the bandits' whereabouts."

"He had better not get in my way... he better stay away from me." Thorin continued to glare at Jul.

Balin sighed again, "Dear Mahal, it's going to be a long, long journey." Gloin and Oin nodded in agreement.

Thorin glared at his cousins, "Let's hope that is not the case. I don't like that dwarf, no matter his tracking skills."

Oin and Gloin exchanged discouraging looks as they shook their heads; they knew their cousin was head-strong.

"Thor...um, perhaps you'd better stay in the back of the line." Gloin suggested. "Just in case." He picked up his pack and was about to walk to join the group.

Thorin shook his head, "Why should I do that? I should be by Balin's side. I could help, in case we come across the bandits."

Oin pointed at Jul and Comet, "Gloin is right, just for a while you should hang back, I'll be in the back as well."

Thorin shook his head, his eyes glaring at Jul, "I'm not afraid of him! He shouldn't be here! I'm beginning to doubt his skills! Look at the way he's holding his pack and his weapon loosely, I can easily take his sword from him..."

What happened next, he did not expect... as he found himself on his back on the ground looking up at an angry dwarf staring back at him!

"What the...!"

"You should watch what you're saying! Touch my weapon and I'll not hesitate to put you down like a...a...goblin!" She shouted back at him angrily.

Before anyone realized what had happened, Thorin got up and pushed Jul back and she landed on her back side hard.

"That's it! You are not coming with us! Go home!" He pointed to direction of Dale.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She spat back at him as she rose up and rushed at him just as Comet caught her.

Balin and his brother also had to restrain Thorin as he tried to lunge at her angrily while the two began to argue verbally.

"….let me go, Comet! I'm going to hit some sense into him ….! He is not the leader! He can't tell me if I can go or not! Release me, Comet!"

"…Lay a hand on me again, I'll knock you out till the next Durin's Day!"

"How dare you!"

"Oh, I dare…!"

"Just because you're taller, doesn't make you bigger!"

"Balin, my sword! I'm going to make you shorter!"

"That's it! I'm going to …"

"….I do not want him with us…."

"…be reasonable, Thor…."

"No! He's not going in the mine with us! I have made up my mind!"

"Your mind? You have such a small mind, it's a wonder you can think!"

Suddenly a high pitched whistle accompanied by two battle axes; one pointing at Thorin, the other at Jul.

Thorin and Jul looked up and saw that it was Oin and Gloin staring angrily at them as they held the weapons at their throats.

"What is the meaning of this, cousin?" Thorin asked angrily.

"As I see it, Thor...We have decided Balin should be the leader of the group. He'll decide if either of you should accompany us." He nodded at Balin.

Balin looked at Thorin and Jul and the others who nodded agreeably; they wanted to put an end to this bickering and get on with their journey. "Oh, aye. Sounds good to me. You two may come but peacefully. If either of you should start shouting at each other, I'll have no choice but to put you two in the back of the line together. Agree?"

"Lower your axe, cousin. I agree." Thorin nodded. "Balin should be our leader."

"Julian?" They looked at her.

Jul nodded, "Agreed, just as long as you keep that lug head away from me."

Thorin gave her an angry look but did not reply to her taunt.

Gloin lowered his battle axe, "Well then, shall we be off? Sun has set, let's pass the torches."

…

"They need rest, Siban." Essa came up to Siban.

He stared at her and shook his head, "No! We do not have the time! We must push on. Get them going." He moved on but Essa held him by his upper arm firmly.

Siban paused, "What? Are you challenging me?"

She shook her head, "They are children, Siban. They can't move anymore, they are tired." She pointed at them. "If they die now, we won't have anyone to do the digging."

Siban turned to look and saw that the four dwarflings were indeed sitting down; they had been walking nonstop since they had been taken that morning and he knew it had gone dark outside the mine.

"We are hungry and thirsty as well." She spoke up slightly nervously before looking away from him.

Siban nodded, "Very well, we will stop here and rest the night." She sighed and nodded but the leader held up his hand, "I want Bronin and Brunin to stand guard for the night and over the maggots."

Essa frowned, "But why? There's no one here."

He shook his head as he pointed at Frerin and walked up to her and said softly, "He might be the one."

Essa looked at Frerin as well and nodded, "I see. I will see to your wishes, Siban."

He looked satisfied, "See that you do, Essa. Serve me and you will be well rewarded. I honor our contract." He held her chin up as he smiled at her.

She tried to return his smile, "Don't I always serve you well all these years, Siban?" She raised her hand and touched his shoulder gently.

He widened his smile, "Just get it done, Essa." With a nod, she turned away from him and was gone.

Siban watched her with a strange look before he sensed himself being watched and turned to see Frerin staring at him, "What are you looking at, maggot?" He kicked him for good measure.

Wincing in pain, Frerin shook his head, "N...nothing…just hungry."

Siban grunted "Stay there and don't move an inch or I'll flay you!" He threatened the young dwarf before he turned away and left him with Bronin who tossed him a piece of dried and stale bread.

Frerin ate the bread hungrily.

As soon as he was done, he tried to lie down to sleep but he felt something in his pants pocket; he had forgotten the little girl had given him an item.

Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw that it was a large piece of gold nugget! It was about the size of his palm; where did she obtain it from?

He knew the worth of gold would feed an entire family for a few months…why would she give it to him? Maybe she did find it here in the mine, maybe it was not a tale after all. He placed it back into his pocket.

Tired from the long walk, he soon dozed off but was soon awaken when he felt a sharp jab on his thigh.

"Get up maggot!"

It was Siban and he was holding the little girl, Mera, by her arm tightly. She was starring at Frerin with fear.

Frerin rubbed his tired eyes as he tried to open them; he was dreaming…he was lying on his own bed in Erebor, playing with that little girl.

"Wha…what's going on?"

Siban grinned harshly at him than at her, "You two maggots are my first diggers."

"Diggers?" Frerin shook his head. "I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"Oh…you two are going into that tunnel and start digging for me." He pointed at the small tunnel at his far left.

Frerin narrowed his gaze and shook his head, "We can't fit into the tunnel! It's impossible! And it's too dangerous, it could cave in like …like before!"

Siban grabbed Frerin and hauled him up high until he was face to face with him, "Get in there and get my gold and gemstones or I'll kill the others! I don't care if you're the Prince of the entire Middle Earth!" He dropped him carelessly on the ground and kicked him again. "I want my gold!"

The other bandits laughed hard at the sight as Frerin picked himself up.

"There are no gold in there or gemstones, you are wasting your time." Frerin said boldly.

Siban, "You will get in there if I have to squeeze you in myself!" Siban yelled at him in anger. "I have it on good source that you told Cook in the palace that there are gold in there as big as Erebor itself!" His eye gleamed with greed. "With this gold I can become King!" He barked a nasty laughter.

The others laughed with him, "Tie the ropes tight, I don't want them to run away."

They nodded as they did as were bidden, the ropes were tied around Frerin and Mera's waist were bound as tight as could be before they were hustled to the mouth of the small tunnel.

"Now get in there, my little gold-digger." He smiled his yellow, rotten-teeth at Frerin. "Get me my gold! And if you don't, I'll kill these two little maggots, I'm sure their poor da and ma will be missing their little ones." He pointed at the other smaller dwarflings who were brought forward by the other bandits. "It they die, it'll be on your hands! " The bandits laughed more.

Siban handed Frerin and Mera mining tools and torches before he pushed them roughly into the crevice of the tunnel. "Oh, and don't forget the precious gemstone…I know they are in there too."

As Frerin and Mera tumbled down the tunnel, they could hear Siban and his men laughing, echoing into the dark, hollow chamber...

….

End of Chapter 5


	6. Shadows, Flower, and a Baby?

**To Guest Reviewer Sorellkaren, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews on the previous chapters! I am very grateful and glad you like this story! It is very much appreciated!**

 **10th muse.**

 **.**

 **Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

Shadows, Flower, and a Baby?

.

In the Palace of Pell in the Grey Mountains.

Ziban came up to the vast and almost empty Receiving Halls, "Your Highness," He greeted the young King. "You requested my presence?"

Ballnor nodded, "Where have you been?" He glared at him angrily.

Ziban shrugged as he bowed again, "I was in my chambers…dressing, Your Highness."

Ballnor slammed his fist on the arm rest angrily, "I am KING! I've told you that! AM I NOT KING?"

Ziban looked up at the angry dwarf, "Of course you are King…what is troubling you?"

Ballnor leaned forward, "YOU! The way you are addressing me!"

Ziban frowned in confusion, "I…I don't understand…?"

"As King, should you not address me as Your Majesty?"

An understanding came to him, "Ah! I see, _Your Majesty_." He bowed low, "Do accept my apologies, it was not my intention to give offense to you, Your Majesty." He nodded.

Appeased, Ballnor nodded as he leaned back in his seat. "Very well, I forgive you. Now tell me, what progress have you made so far on the Durins?"

Ziban stroked his beard, "The envoy has send a raven, he is still en route."

Ballnor frowned, "What? He has not made it to the Lonely Mountains?"

Ziban paled slightly, "Er…the journey is difficult, your Majesty.

Ballnor held his hand up, " _I don't want to hear about it. Where are they exactly?_ "

Ziban nodded his head vigorously, "They just passed the Erid Luin."

"The Blue Mountains?" Ballnor repeated thoughtfully. "Wait, send a raven, have him stop and have a word with my cousin, Thelor." He grinned. "Tell him our plans are moving as planned."

Ziban nodded, "As you wish."

"Any news from your brother?"

Ziban shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

"No matter, your brother has fail me more than once. He has lost my Ring." Ballnor leaned forward again, "But this plan with my cousin is better." He smiled. "We shall rise and conquer. The Durins will bow to us, and soon, they will be no more."

Ziban nodded, "I will send the raven, Your Majesty." He turned to leave.

Ballnor turned to his left and raised his hand and a dwarf with long dark unkempt hair came out from the shadows in the alcove, he bowed, "Your Majesty?" He greeted gruffly, holding a battle axe with his left hand.

"Follow him."

The man nodded and left without another word.

….

In Erebor at the Lonely Mountains, it was early morning.

Iron Fist Advisor Tentzen was taking a morning walk outside the vast Palace; he had discovered the delights of the Great Gardens that was built by previous Queens of Durin. Here, the gardeners had added more beautiful foliage of exotic flowers the likes he had never seen and Tentzen found himself admiring the beauty and aroma they emit.

"Ah! This is certainly the most amazing find!" He spread both hands out and looked about him and smiled widely, "Erebor is amazing! I could live here for the rest of my life and still find many things anew, amazing, and marvelous!" He bent down to smell a new bloom. "What fragrance!"

"That is call the Pink Bloom of Dalera; it was discovered fifty years ago in the nearby town of Dalera." A feminine voice announced.

Tentzen straighten and looked about him and saw a young female dwarf sitting on a stone bench ten feet to his left, he bowed slightly to her and smiled uncertainly, "Er…I thank you for the information, my Lady." He indicated the pretty bloom. "I have no idea something this pretty can emit such incredible fragrance. I have never seen such wonderful flower in all my travels."

She nodded and continued, "Ah yes…it's not easy to grow the Dalera Bloom…in fact this is the first one of its kind. Old Gromer, the head gardener, he's very protective of her…" She smiled, "I'm told he tends to her very lovingly…gives her the most special garden food and water…" She paused and turned up her face, "I'm sorry; I do tend to talk away…"

"Ria? Is that you?"

Tentzen turned around at the sound of approaching footsteps; it was Fundin, Thrain's Advisor. Above, a large raven flew from him.

"Father? Yes, it's me, I'm here." She smiled as she remained in her seat. "I was just talking to…" She turned her head, "to…well, I don't know your name, my Lord."

Fundin introduced Tentzen to her, "My dear, this is Lord Tentzen, he is the Advisor to King Thelor II of the Iron Fists from the Blue Mountains," turning to Tentzen. "This is my youngest daughter, Ria."

Tentzen bowed to her, "Such a lovely name to a lovely maiden, you are a fortunate man, my Lord Fundin."

Fundin nodded, "Yes indeed, Lord Tentzen." He turned to his daughter, "What are you doing here all alone?"

Ria smiled, "I was telling our guest of the rare Bloom of Dalera. Ga'el has just left me to fetch my shawl, she will be back."

Fundin nodded, "The maid should not have left you alone, you could hurt yourself." He walked up to her, "Let me help you return to your room."

"Father, I am fine, it is such a nice morning, Ga'el will be back."

Fundin sighed, "As you wish, my daughter. But do not stay out here too long."

She smiled and nodded, "I promise." And turned her face to the guest, "It is nice to meet you, Lord Tentzen."

Tentzen smiled, "Oh, the pleasure is all mine, my Lady. Although I wonder if I might have some of the seeds of this beautiful bloom? The gardener of my Palace would certainly want to try his hand in growing such a bloom."

Fundin nodded, "I'll talk to Gromer, he is the head gardener."

Tentzen nodded, "Yes, your daughter has informed me." He was staring at Ria with a slightly strange look. Ria was not looking at them at all.

Fundin's thick brows formed a deep V; he had seen others who had first met her daughter and seen their looks.

"Lord Tentzen..."

No answer.

A slight smile came but none too wide appear on Fundin as he called out, this time a little bit louder, "Lord Tentzen!"

Startled, Tentzen turned to Fundin and raised his brow at him, "I beg your pardon, Lord Fundin!"

Fundin shook his head, "No need, I was wondering if you'd like to take a turn around the garden with me? I do have a few items I wish to discuss with you." The elderly dwarf looked at Ria uncertainly but Fundin said, "I see Ga'el is coming with your shawl, Ria. But remember, not too long out here."

Ria nodded, "Yes father, I will see you at the breakfast table and hopefully you will invite your guest." She turned her face to the direction of where Tentzen was and smiled, "I enjoyed our conversation, my Lord."

Tentzen smiled, "As did I, my lady. Good morning to you." He bowed to her as Fundin began to walk away, Tentzen also followed him.

"Your daughter...she's blind, isn't she?" Tentzen asked as soon as they were far from her.

Fundin nodded, "Yes, she was born without sight. It was heartbreaking...her mother didn't know because she died birthing her."

"Oh...I am sorry, Fundin."

"It is all right, we loved her just the same, I love my Ria, as did her brothers, Balin and Dwalin; they are very protective of her." He looked at Tentzen and smiled, "In fact, all her cousins loved her fiercely, as if she was their sister."

…..

Tentzen's brows shot up when he heard what Thrain had said later, when the Councils met in the Receiving Halls.

"Absolutely not, Your Majesty!" He shook his head. "That is the most preposterous and not to mention absolutely ridiculous accusation!" He frowned heavily. "Wherever did you obtain that information?"

Thrain waved his hand, "Never mind that, Counselor." He turned to Fundin who nodded his head and continued. "My Advisor has cautioned …."

"Your Majesty," Tentzen held his hand up, he was becoming angry and did not see Thrain's surprised expression at having being interrupted by another! "I fear we are at an impasse. You have to believe me when I said we are not inclined to take up Ballnor's offer of an alliance." He clenched both fists. "I can assure you that our Clan is too small and our army is not sufficient to go into war."

"War?" Thrain leaned forward. "What is the meaning of this?"

Tentzen nodded, "Ballnor is intending to take over all six Clans, especially the Durins. He wants to rule the entire Dwarven Kingdom." Tentzen stated simply but ominously.

Thrain was quiet but contemplative at first but soon he turned red and then he stood up and began to raise his voice, "HE SHALL NOT HAVE EREBOR! THAT IDIOT!" He began to cuss in their ancient dwarven Khuzdul language that made all that were aroun them sucked in their breaths and paled.

Fundin, who had been holding his anger began to laugh, bellowing out loud as his King kept on cussing at the so call King of the Stiffbeards and how Thrain should do with Ballnor's beard and his mother and his mother's sisters, if he had any!

Tentzen was shocked at first and then he began to laugh afterward, as well as the rest of Thrain's court.

The laughter went on for some time but it soon subsided when Thrain raised his hand up indicating for all to cease.

He continued as he turned back his speech to Tentzen, "Very well, Counselor, you may tell your King that you have my assurance that the Clan of Durin will be by your side." He nodded.

Tentzen sighed softly before he nodded, "I shall send a message quickly before I draw up the necessary papers for our clans to sign. I thank you, Your Majesty." He bowed to Thrain gratefully.

Thrain nodded, "Indeed, indeed. Now, as to the other clans… are they in agreement with us or against us?"

Tentzen nodded as he hesitated, "Ah, your Majesty, as to that, Ballnor has overtook the Broadbeams and the Stonefoots, and forced their army to join with him."

"So, all there is left are the Firebeards, North of Blue Mountains."

Thrain raised his brow, "Oh? Ah!" He nodded approvingly. "May Mahal guide Thelor and his envoys, and wish him much success in their endeavors."

Tentzen nodded enthusiastically, "As do I, Your Majesty, as do I."

"Well counselor, you may use the Royal Study to draft the treaty," Thrain indicated a door to his left, "And you may stay as long as you wish. Please make Erebor your second home."

Touched by Thrain's generous gesture, Tentzen bowed low, "I…I…this is most generous of you, Your Majesty!" He looked pleased as he thought of this beautiful Palace of Erebor. "I will certainly take you up on your generous offer...and stay a while longer, Erebor is quite beautiful." He looked up and saw the Arkenstone, "And the most famous of all…"

Thrain nodded and smiled, "Ah, you must be talking about the The Heart of the Mountain."

The younger dwarf nodded, "It is the most talk about gemstone amongst our people."

Stroking his beard proudly, Thrain continued, "It was found in the heart of the Lonely Mountains many thousand years ago, laddie. Yes, the Durin Clan is proud of such a find."

Tentzen stared at it again, "Yes it is, Your Majesty. The most pure of diamond…the largest by far I've ever seen."

Fundin nodded, "I think we have taken much of our King's time, Lord Tentzen…"

"Oh…yes. I must send for…."

"The raven to your King." Fundin reminded him.

"That's right" He nodded and turned to the Thrain, "My apologies…"

"No need…no need. But I do have something to discuss...if you'll follow me."

Tentzen nodded.

Thrain left the throne and began to move away from the Receiving Halls, his personal guards began to follow him but he waved them off as they remained in the Halls, only Fundin and Tentzen followed him.

"Do convey my regards to my cousin Dain in your message. I just heard he had a son."

Tentzen raised his brow, "Is that all?"

Thrain nodded, "Unless you have a problem?"

Thrain turned to watch Tentzen, "Of course, certainly not….if you'll excuse me." Thrain continued on down the long stairs, Fundin following.

Tentzen nodded as he turned and walked towards the study Thrain had indicated, "This is the study. Don't forget the note to your King." Thrain reminded Tentzen.

The elderly dwarf shook his head, "I won't, your Majesty."

"Any word from our boys?" Thrain turned to his cousin.

Fundin shook his head, "Nay, not at all. The old mine is a deep place, be patient Thrain."

"What am I to tell their mother when she ask? She has already done so last eve."

"Nothing gets by her, even in her confinement. How is she doing?"

"Anxious to have the child and irritable as ever." Thrain said. "Any moment, the healer said."

"That's what the healer said every day."

"Aye, and I'll be glad when she has the baby."

They saw that they had reached the Royal Chambers, Fundin smiled as he patted his cousin shoulders, "Tell her good wishes."

"Wait, won't you come in to see her?" He gave him a look.

Fundin began to back track, as he shook his head, "No...no...I had promise Ria I would ...er ...have ...er...tea with her." He waved to his cousin as he hurriedly away from him.

Thrain frowned, "YOU ARE AFRAID OF HER! YOU COWARD!"

Fundin turned back and grinned, "The last time I saw her, she threw a pot and a plate at my head," he pointed at a scar on his head. "Yes, I'm not afraid to admit I'm rather scared of the Queen when she's confined, I'll be glad when she has that baby. Good luck to you, cousin."

"Grrr! I hate you, cousin!" He stomped away from him. "Coward." Thrain shook his head as he opened the double doors and saw with shock what was lying on the Royal Bed.

"Great Mahal!" He paled.

"No…it's just me…my hus...band."

"Is it time?" Thrain rushed forward to her and knelt by the bed and grabbed her hand. "Mordis! Talk to me!"

She grunted hard, "THRAIN! GET THE HEALER! NOW!"

Thrain nodded as he dashed from her, "Of course…er…don't do anything yet!" He ran and opened the door and grabbed his guard, "Get the Healer! Fast! The Queen! She is ready!" He looked back towards the bed when she grunted hard again. "Hurry as if your life depended upon it!" He called out.

"THRAIN!" The queen shouted from within. "He's not waiting!"

"Oh…Oh…he must!" Thrain ran back inside to her side. "This baby must wait for the healer!"

Queen Mordis glared at her husband, "Thrain! We have gone through two boys! This child will be like the others."

Thrain tried to smile but failed as he was panicking, "I know, my dear but it's been many years since you had a baby. Frerin is almost grown."

"Where are my boys?" She demanded as she clutched his hand hard.

Thrain winced at the pain she had inflicted on him but he didn't complain, "Er…they…you know…they are boys…They are out there somewhere in Dale, I think. No worries…I have er, sent for …Balin, hm…yes..yes…Balin to search for them." He nodded.

Mordis narrowed her eyes at him, "You are not telling the truth, Thrain!"

He shook his head, "What? Me? Oh no…My dear…you must not worry about them…you must not stress…the baby…" He was perspiring."

She grunted again, "UN….this is not right…." She gripped his hand harder and she bore the pain, "I NEED TO PUSH!"

Thrain almost passed out from the pain she transferred to him, "Oh my dear!" as it subsided, she eased his hand but didn't let go, "Oh…dear." He sighed when he saw blood oozed from the tear she had inflicted from her nails and muttered, "What is a few drops of blood compare to what she is going through?"

"WHERE IS THE HEALER?" she demanded

He shook his head, "He is on his way." And deep in his thoughts; _it's going to be a long, long, long night!_

 _And where are my_ _boys? Where are_ _Thorin and Frerin?_

…

End of Chapter 6


	7. In the Mine

**Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

In the Mines

.

"I can barely see a thing beyond us!"

"We need more light!."

"We have lighting! The torches are sufficient. Just keep going."

"Are we lost?"

"NO! We are not lost." The dwarves stood by the small tunnel leading into a smaller opening, apprehension in their voices. They had been walking for hours up until now.

"Comet, are you sure this is the way?" Balin eyed his cousin who was ahead of him.

"Yes, I'm sure, cousin Balin." He was trying hard not to roll his eyes as he turned to his friend, Jul who was directly behind him.

"I don't know about this, Comet. How do you know the way?" Dwalin frowned at him. "What about that one over there?"

Comet shook his head, "It's because this is the only way. That's the marking above the entrance. They made it before the…great collapse…" He trailed sadly recalling the sad events that took the lives of many dwarves including his parents.

"Oh." Feeling foolish, Dwalin walked away from them muttering to himself.

Jul grinned at her friend.

"I saw that and it's not funny!" Thorin leaned in to her and moved away joining Dwalin and Balin.

"I thought it was funny." Jul mumbled softly. "Besides, he was supposed to be in the back of the line." She looked back at the rest of the group.

"Don't mind them, they are kind of prickly." Comet said. "We have been underground for a while."

"Uh…Comet…we are dwarves," Jul rolled her eyes as they followed the rest. "We are supposed to be used to being underground diggers or miners or whatever dwarves do."

Comet shrugged and pointed at his cousins, "They may be miners but apparently they do not like being cooped up in the tunnels as you can see."

"Maybe they did not like being cooped up with us." She pointed out. "In case you haven't noticed, they are not a friendly bunch, especially that lug-nut." She glared at the back of them. "Are you sure those are your cousins?"

Comet shrugged again, "Oh yeah, only a couple times' removed, on my father's side of course. We don't usually get together much. They live mostly in Erebor, remember?"

Jul raised her brows, "Sounds uppity to me. Bunch of royal …." She frowned, "Hey…you mean to tell me you are part …"

"Um, yeah…Just Balin and Dwalin, and Oin and Gloin, and some of the others. And yes, that means I'm related to King Thrain who is my Uncle, and his sons."

Jul nodded, "Wow, quite a lineage there, Comet." She shook her head and lightly punched his shoulder. "If anything happens to them…"

He snapped his head back to her fast, his eyes wide opened as he shook his head vigorously, "OH NO! Don't you even think about it!" He wagged his thick finger at her. "There are too many Durins in line to be King before it gets to me…even if it gets to me." He frowned. "I don't think I'd want to be King."

"Why not?" She asked him. "I think being a King is cool. You can order people around."

He shook his head, "Too much responsibilities, I like things simple. I like my life simple." He sighed heavily. "I miss my Reen."

Jul reached up and patted him, "I'm sure she misses you too. And I'm sure she's proud of you at the moment for doing this."

He nodded, "Oh yeah she is." He eyed her. "Let's get going…the sooner we get the children, the sooner I get to be with my beloved."

Jul was about to nod in agreement when she thought she felt a slight vibration beneath her feet. She stopped walking and waited but nothing. Thinking it was her imagination and being in a tunnel, she shook her nervousness off and walked on, quickly catching up behind her friend and the bobbing torch he was holding.

A cloud of uneasiness overcame Jul as she walked on, but she shook it off as thoughts of Mera and the others were driving her forth.

 _Mera was still too young to fend for herself!_ _ _She needs me!__

Now that Grandpy was gone, _Mera needed her more no matter that she was not her real sister._

With a determined drive, Jul walked on, hitching her pack up her shoulder, scratching at the fake beard on her face.

Thorin had not stopped watching Jul since they had entered the mine, why was this particular dwarf seemed different to anyone else, he could not put his finger to it.

He knew who his distant cousin Comet was; he was from a cousin a few times remove. His cousin had married another Clan and came back to Dale.

Many denizens of Dale were at one point or another distantly related to the Durins, directly or indirectly, Thorin had lost count and it no longer mattered. Cousin marrying a distant cousin was not uncommon news. Inter-Clan marriages were often encouraged as it also foster friendly alliances as well as opening opportunity for trading goods and weaponry. As well, it enlarged the Durin Clan, something the First Durin had done in the First Age.

Thorin, with his cousins Balin and Dwalin, had traveled to the Misty Mountains when he was a young lad and when he had accompanied his Uncle Fundin on his many emissary trips; his purpose was to learn diplomacy as well as learning weaponry from these separate Clans. He found out there were not much differences in their fighting styles as well as their uses of weapons; the usual battle axes, mattocks, swords, double-edge swords, and many others, besides armors. He learned how to smith various metals armors and weapons as well.

The three cousins had learned much throughout their travels, and not only political and military issues but they managed to charmed many sweet dwarven maidens wherever they went as well.

 _One such occasion, when he was in Dale, which was also that fateful day where he met a young female dwarf whom he had taken a liking, even though he saw her for a short time but there was something about her that he couldn't take his eyes off..._

 _He had not known her name only she was very unusual and fiery._

 _She was in a large smithing shop working on a weapon, he saw it was a battle axe._

 _"I can't get it to bend the way you do. How did you do it?" A male dwarf had asked her._

 _Thorin saw that he was about the same age as her, and she was working on a bow._

 _Thorin, who was walking by in search of Frerin, when he overheard the exchange, and stopped because of her laughter._

 _A female? In a Smithers?_

 _"You have to be gentle with the metal and you have to get it to soften, is all, just like you'd treat your girlfriend." She had laughed again._

 _Thorin found he liked the way she laughed; it was a pure unadulterated honest and hearty laughter, something he hardly hear from a female; especially once they knew who he was._

 _The male laughed with her, "Behn is amazing, isn't she?"_

" _Hmm, I wouldn't know as I'm no male, but yes as my friend, she is an amazing person to have to deal with you as a dimwitted, besotted fool!" She teased him._

 _He laughed, "I can't stop thinking about her."_

" _It must be nice to be in love."_

" _Oh yes, it is! Why aren't you? Don't you have anyone in mind?"_

" _No...Grandpy says I'm still young. And besides, I'm too busy learning sword fighting, shooting arrows from bows, and using that cursed battle axe!"_

" _So, that's why you're fashioning a lighter battle axe."_

" _Yes, stronger metal but much lighter. I wish we could afford mithril but they cost so much! Those stinking elves can craft good but I bet I can do a much, much better smithing."_

" _You still haven't tell me the rest of your story." He prompted._

" _What? Oh...Grandpy was selling some metal to Master Norlin, and I began to wander about his shop and picked up one of his swords and began to play with it. Master Norlin recognized my skills and asked Grandpy if he could train me as his apprentice."_

" _But females can't be smithers!"_

" _Hurin, look at what I'm making and selling already, doesn't that prove that females can be smithers?"_

" _Oh, you're right. I do like your style of smithing. But do go on."_

" _The deal was a strange one; Grandpy said he will let Master Norlin teach me about smithing only if he trains me how to fight, how to use all the various weapons a warrior used."_

" _Females can't fight! That is an unusual deal. I bet Master Norlin changed his mind."_

" _No, he agreed. And trained me, taught me everything he knew."_

 _The male sighed, "So, you became Master Norlin's apprentice. How was it?"_

" _I did well, I learned much from him."_

" _Was he as tough as I heard everybody says he is?"_

" _Very. Every morning I had to fetch five pails of water to the shop." She sighed. "And before I left for home, I had to clean the shop, and the fire pit."_

" _Gads! That's tough. Did he finally train you in swords fighting?"_

 _Sounds of metal clanging, "Let me show you..." She had said to the male._

 _Thorin peeked into the shop finally, and saw to his amazement; the female dwarf was quick with her thin one-sided blade sword as she dueled with the male who was clearly not even near her level of swordsmanship._

 _Her footsteps were light, almost like that of elves and her wrist, her grasp of swords fighting style was unusual. She saw her companion's flaws and took advantage of it as she kept on deflecting his offense as she played defense._

 _Her eyes were constantly on the watch of his hand movement as well as his feet. She anticipated several of his attempts in over gaining him and the male tried to gained the upper hand but failed. Thorin had wanted to laugh and pointed it to him but he kept watching her._

 _Thorin wished he could have a go with her...as a swordsman, as an equal but then as a female, she did looked rather fetching in her manly clothes she had chosen to wear as it was easier to work in the smithers than wearing a dress._

 _Her hair was dark, as dark as a raven's feathers and her eyes, those amber piercing sharp eyes...like an eagle's eyes...it reminded him of someone...familiar._

" _Ha! Got you!" Thorin came out of his reverie and saw that the male was lying on his back on the ground, the female had her sword inches away from his throat. "Now, who says females can't fight?" His sword was lying few feet from his legs._

" _Oh, come on, Jul! I tripped!"_

 _At this moment, Thorin had exclaimed and drew the attention to himself as she turned aside to stare at him._

"Oi!"

Thorin came back to the present when he walked into the back of Dwalin.

"Oi! Watch out, will ya!" He turned to him, "Are you all right?"

Thorin rubbed his face and nodded, "Oh yeah, sorry…wasn't paying attention." He muttered.

Dwalin shook his head and continued on.

Thorin frowned, "Jul….Jul…"

"Did you call for me?" Jul leaned over from the front.

Thorin looked up and narrowed his gaze at her; it was the exact same pose in his memory of the young female dwarf! "Do you know how to make a battle axe?"

"Huh?" Jul frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Thorin walked up to her, shoving his cousins rudely as he passed them. "You heard me, do you know how to craft a light weight battle axe?"

She nodded, "Of course I do, I worked at the smithing shop in Dale. And I have the axe in my pack..." She narrowed her gaze at him. "How did you know I had one made?"

"IT'S YOU!" Thorin reached up and grabbed at Jul's beard and ripped it out. "You are not a male!"

"OUCH!" Rubbing at the sores, Jul glared at him, "What in Mahal are you doing? You _targ yan labam_ "

Balin and Dwalin and the rest, hearing a commotion in the front, rushed forward and saw Jul without the beard and a very angry Thorin!

"What is going on?" Balin put forth an exasperated question; he and the others has had enough of the two!

"She is a female!" Thorin pointed at her angrily. "She is wearing a beard to fool us! And I'm not a crazy fool!" He glared at her.

Balin raised his rather bushy brows, "Yes, I can see. And a very pretty one at that too." He smiled at her.

Surprised by his compliment, Jul smiled back at Balin who was still admiring her, as was his brother and the other two cousins.

Thorin turned his anger at Comet, "What is the meaning of this? Why did you bring this female here?"

Before Comet could answer, Jul jumped in, "I wanted to be here! My …my sister is one of the dwarflings taken!"

"There is no need for you to come, we can do the job!" Thorin glared at her. "This is too dangerous for a female!"

"Bah!" Jul spat out. "I can do it as well as any of you!"

"Oh yeah? You have never fought before in your little life, female!" Forgotten was the scene he had recalled earlier in his moment of anger.

Anger rose within her, "Just because I'm a female, doesn't mean I can't do anything that a man can, Thor! Just because I have not fought in a battle, doesn't mean you are better than me!"

"I am better than you!" He leaned in closer to her until his nose was about an inch away from her nose. "Females are nothing but use for…pleasu… for…breeding."

"THORIN!" Balin, Dwalin, Oin, and Gloin exclaimed at the same time.

Jul was stunned for a moment and she struck him hard on his cheek and soon they began to scuffle on the floor of the tunnel.

"Oh dear!" The cousins uttered, including Comet. "They do have fiery tempers!"

They began to raise their voices as they tried to extricate the two from each other but Thorin and Jul were not giving in, and in the process, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin and Comet were hit when suddenly they felt huge rumblings followed by a loud vibration beneath them.

"IT'S A CAVE-IN!" Gloin uttered with fright as he tried to stand up but gave up after he fell down again, clinging on to his brother Oin.

"It's just a rumble." Comet tried to assure them. "I've been feeling them for the past hour or so." He began to stand up as well as he held on to the wall of the tunnel. "It's going to pass in a bit."

"Will this tunnel collapse?" Balin asked his cousin; he didn't fancy dying in an old mine and he counted himself a young lad.

Comet shook his head, "Not if those two stop fighting and shouting." He glared at Jul and Thorin. "The mine is sound but if they keep this up it's going to collapse under us."

"What do you mean it's sound but it will collapse?" Dwalin asked him angrily. "Either it will collapse or it will hold."

Comet sighed, "It will hold. This structure," He knocked on the post that held the wall. "Holds the tunnel in place. We worked hard to make it sound all those years ago. If it didn't, it would have collapsed a while back when we trampled around."

"Trampled around…Hey!" Gloin rushed to him. "We do not trample. We walk."

Comet laughed, "I was joking; it is sound."

Balin nodded, "He is right, I have noticed the bandits have been here, leaving large footprints, as well as wee ones."

"We must hurry on then!" Jul urged as she made to step forth but Thorin stopped her.

"Hold it!" He shook his head. "I have not decided if you should be allowed to accompany us."

Jul harrumphed at him, "Oh for the love of Mahal! Are we to go through this again?" She looked at them but they didn't look back, casting their eyes downwards. "What? Are you afraid of him?" She pointed at Balin. "You are the leader. You decide."

Thorin held her arm when she made to move, "Oh no you are not! You are going back to Dale and ….sew a button or something."

She eyed him angrily, "Oh, you are the worst of men!" She pushed him hard against the wall of the tunnel but Thorin who was still holding her arm tightened his grip when he tried to balance himself as he fell and to his and Jul's surprise the wall did not support him but gave in as both of them tumbled into a large gaping hole!

And what was beyond the hole; an emptiness! They fell a long way down into the dark as they clung onto each other; rolling and tumbling until they finally hit a large soft mound.

And everything went blank.

….

Back in Erebor;

"So much blood!" Thrain paled. "This is not normal!"

"Your Majesty! You must be calm…Her Majesty must be calm!" The healer uttered helplessly as he hovered over the large Royal bed.

Thrain glared at him, "If you're seeing what I'm seeing, you blithering idiot, you wouldn't be this CALM!" He raised his bleeding hands up to show the healer. "If you tell me to calm down one more time, I'll ….I'll…."

"THRAIN!" His wife called out to him in pain. "I CAN'T….!" She was breathing laboriously.

"Your Majesty…this baby…he is not turned around." The healer was explaining. "We can't deliver him…not naturally or the Queen will die."

Thrain instantly grabbed the front of the healer's front coat and hauled him up so that he came face to face with him as said angrily, "You will do everything within your power to save her! Or I'll have your head!"

The fat dwarf nodded nervously, "Yes, yes, your Majesty! I'll…do my best!"

Weak with struggle, Mordis held out her hand, "Thrain…do not bully the healer…" She paused to take a breath. "He is doing everything ...he can to help us…" She turned to the healer. "Do what you can to…save the baby…" Then she felt another hard wave of contraction hitting her…"OH! IT'S TEARING ME!"

Both men watched helplessly as the Queen took another breath as the baby's legs came out…the knees ripping her apart more, and more blood pooled around her, Mordis tried to hold her screams as the baby came out faster…

"Dis…! I want to see…DIS!" She uttered tiredly.

The healer picked up the baby for the Queen to see; she smiled for a moment before she lay back, her eyes closed for the final time.

Thrain held her, "Mordis!" he shook her gently, "Mordis? Open your eyes…Do something!" He turned to the healer. "What's happening?"

The healer rushed to her other side and checked on the Queen and sucked in a breath, "Your Majesty! She is gone…her heart, it stopped. I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, the sound of crying alerted the healer, reminding him that he had a new life to care for.

Thrain turned to look at the newborn whom the healer was fussing over, checking on its well being.

He then looked up at Thrain and softly pronounced, "It's a girl, Your Majesty, it's what Her Majesty had always wished for."

Thrain nodded as he turned back to his wife and stroked her cheek softly, "Did you hear, Mordis? A girl. We have a daughter. We finally have a daughter, it's always what you wanted since you'd given me Thorin." He leaned over and kissed her lips gently. "We are a complete family, my dear."

The healer watched the King gently holding the Queen's hand and he began to cry as he held onto the newborn baby; the King had not grasped the fact that they were no longer a complete family.

Their beloved Queen is dead.

….

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Children of Erebor

Chapter 8

.

Sadness and Tremors

.

It was a bittersweet moment in Erebor and Dale.

The announcement was made when the sun rose.

Everyone in Erebor and Dale did not know how to react to the news; a new Princess was born to Erebor or their beloved Queen was dead.

Cries of happiness or cries of sadness?

The King had secluded himself in the Royal Chamber; he had not permitted anyone within, not even his cousin Fundin was allowed in!

"That fool!" Fundin cussed as he rubbed his knuckles. He had been knocking on the wooden door for more than ten minutes to no avail.

Thrain simply ignored him and everyone who tried the door.

"That fool!" He uttered again as he walked away from the door shaking his head. "I know he is upset…well, not upset…" He thought about his wife, Ulin, who had also died after giving birth to his Ria.

He sighed sadly.

"Lord Fundin?"

It was Tentzen.

Fundin looked up, "Yes, yes…what is it?"

"I'm sorry about the news…the King…" Tentzen said sadly. "I would like to offer my condolences…"

Fundin shook his head, "It's most kind of you, Lord Tentzen but the King is not seeing anyone today."

"I understand." Tentzen replied. "It is an awful thing to happen."

"Yes it is. The King loves his Queen most dearly." He said gruffly. "The Queen was most beloved by all."

Tentzen nodded, "Ah yes, Her Majesty was one of the most graceful Queens of all. We from the Iron Fist Clan in the Blue Mountains have heard of her reputation, of her benevolence. She will be properly mourned there."

Fundin nodded, "That is most kind of you."

Tentzen shook his head, "No, no…it's not kindness, Lord Fundin, it's the truth. In fact, I had hoped to meet with her." He said sadly as he bowed his head. "I guess now I'll never be able to hear her sweet voice and her wisdom."

Fundin looked at him, "Yes, she was wise...wise beyond her years. She was too young to go." He shook his head sadly. "She met Thrain when she was only in her teens, fell in love with him instantly and married five years later when she was of age. They were madly in love with each other. Something that was very rare." Fundin looked beyond the window, beyond Erebor. "She was like my sister." He smiled slightly as if he remembered something a long time ago and when he turned and saw Tentzen he frowned; Fundin shook his head sadly as he realized he was in the present time; Mordis was gone. "Yes, she was a fine woman. There was none like her. You'll like her if you'd met her." He shook his head again and was about to walk on, leaving Tentzen standing by himself when both and the guards felt a slight trembling beneath their feet for a few moments before it stopped.

Tentzen looked pale as he stared after Fundin.

Fundin shook his head as he turned back around and looked at him, "Must be from the mines under the Lonely Mountains, it happens once in a while, no need to worry."

The visitor looked a little unconvinced, "I have never experienced anything like this, my Lord."

Fundin raised his tired hand, "'Tis normal around here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have preparations to make...the funeral and all..." he shook his head sadly as he walked away.

"Yes, yes, I wish I could be of assistance." Tentzen uttered softly. He sighed as he looked beyond him.

…

The bandits braced against the wall while the trembling went on. The Dwarflings cried softly to themselves; they were scared out of their wits. They had never been in an earth-shake before, especially within an ancient mine!

The bandits had looked frightened themselves but they tried not to let it shown.

As the trembling subsided, Siban straightened and looked about him and glared at Essa, "Get the maggots and get them into the other small tunnel."

Essa nodded reluctantly, "Yes, Siban." She raised her hand at one of her bandits co-horts and they pulled at the children and a bag of tools and shoved them into a small hole, as well as a small lantern. "Get digging, maggots!" They laughed but stopped short when they felt slight tremors beneath their feet.

"Let's go!" Siban shouted. "Bring me some food, will you? I'm hungry!"

One of them muttered, "Well, I'm hungry too. But I don't fancy being buried in here.".

"Me neither." His co-horts nodded as he grabbed his pack containing food. "I want to live to enjoy my shares of the gold."

"Yeah, me too."

…...

Thorin was having a lovely dream; he was in the arms of a beautiful dwarven maiden! She had the most incredible eyes! Blue like the evening sky, her lips were red as his mother's roses in the garden, and her hair! Those thick and loosely bound raven locks that he wanted to entangle his hands in and run them through!

"Thor...!"

No...But his name was not Thor, it was...

Thor!

NO! It was not...

He felt a hard smack on his right cheek, and it smarted.

"What the...!"

"WAKE UP!"

He blinked his eyes opened as he rubbed his cheeks; he could feel a slight weld rising on his skin, "I told you not to hit me again!" He muttered angrily.

"We have no time to argue...and you're lying on my legs! Get 'off...it's gone numb." Jul uttered miserably. "I can't feel 'em."

Thorin chuckled, "Serves you right...maybe you can't walk the rest of the way."

"You lug-nut! Don't you remember what happened?"

Thorin blinked again, and again. This time, he realized they were in total darkness. "Er...it's dark...I can't see."

"Wow...You're really smart, aren't you?" Jul replied sarcastically.

Thorin smacked her legs deliberately.

"OW! Why did you do that for?" She rubbed on the sore spot, if only he could see the venomous glare she was giving him.

"You did say, you couldn't feel your legs, I was only helping you with its circulation." He tried not to laugh.

"Will you please get off of me?"

"Actually, I am quite comfortable lying here." He leaned back his head.

She felt the back of his head in between her breasts! "What are you doing?"

"Lying down...er, my head was feeling ...er whoozy. Yes...feeling dizzy!" He lied to her, a grin on his face; he could feel her chest on the back of his head. Was that her...breasts? _Hmmm...It felt rather nice._

She stiffened at once; _he was insufferable!_

Before she could think of pushing him away when they heard voices from above them. Far above them.

"Thorin! Julian! Are you all right?" It was Balin's voice!

Thorin scrambled to stand as he looked up but he couldn't see anything, "Balin! Dwalin! Oin! Gloin! Can you hear me?"

Jul had gotten up at this point, "Comet! Can you hear us?"

"Yes! We can hear you, can you see us?" It was Balin's voice.

"No! Can you wave a torch down here?"

"I'm doing it, can you see it?"

"I fear we must be too far below from them." Jul said.

Thorin nodded, "I agree." He raised his voice and shouted, "Balin! We are too far down! Just keep going! We will find another way to join you!"

"We will?" Jul asked Thorin.

Thorin turned to her voice, "What choice do we have?"

"I guess you are right. At least we still have our pack."

"Thor!" It was Comet, "Keep moving to your north, if you can!"

"North! Where's north?" Thorin asked, "And where will that lead us to?"

"You should feel a cool breeze coming to you..there is a river two miles up. Just follow it through. Find a tunnel leading back into the mine! It's on your left! We'll wait for you there! Safe journey!"

"All right! We'll see you!"

"Be safe, and Thor, please take care of Jul! It's very important you do that!" Comet called out at the last minute.

"I will...no promise, though." He called out.

"I'll be fine, Comet!" Jul called out. "Just get to Mera and the others!"

"We will!"

Thorin sighed, "I guess I'm stuck with you now. Serves me right for arguing with a female."

Jul rolled her eyes, "Look, why don't we just, for once, forget about arguing for a while and let's work this out? I want to get out of here as soon as possible, and I'm sure you do as well."

Thorin sighed, and it sounded loud in the sheer dark, "You're right, I'd like to get out of this stinking dark tunnel as fast as possible. But first, we need some light."

She bent down and began to dig into her pack, hunting for some flint and soon was able to produce a lit torch and passed one to Thorin. "The last two torches."

"Shall we begin?" She stood up.

He took the torch and nodded, "Thank you, Julian."

"It's actually just Jul."

Thorin paused in his step as he shone his torch at her, "Jul...why the deception?"

She shrugged, "Comet said females traveling outside are not safe. So he came up with the idea of disguising me a male dwarf."

Thorin nodded, "Comet was right, females have been known to be assaulted in trails and he was looking out for you. Still, he shouldn't have brought you here. It's just not safe."

"Mera is my sister. The bandits killed our grandpy when they took her. She doesn't know it yet." She bowed her head. "She's all I have in the family. Our parents were killed in this mine eighteen years ago..."

"...In the Great Collapse." Thorin finished her sentence. "I was seven years old when it happened." He said softly. "I lost several kins, too." He turned around and began to walk northwards as indicated by Comet; he had felt a cool breeze coming from beyond the gapin darkness.

…...

"Why do you call him Thorin? I thought his name is Thor?" Comet asked Balin, and then he glanced over to his other cousins when Balin wouldn't answer.

"It's none of your concern, Comet. He's just a friend." Gloin replied roughly.

"Wait a minute...you don't mean that's Prince Thorin, our other cousin Thorin, _the Thorin?_ King Thrain's eldest son?" Comet's eyes widened as blood drained from his face. "By our ancestor's beard! What is he doing here?"

His cousins remained silent.

Comet groaned, "Please tell me one of the Dwarflings is not his brother?" He closed his eyes in dread.

"We can tell you it's not." Balin began.

Comet started to sigh.

"But unfortunately, it's why we're here."

"Oh, dear great Mahal." Comet begged as he rolled his eyes upward. "The King's youngest."

"Aye, that would be correct, Frerin was taken along with the other wee ones." Dwalin nodded. "And time's wasting, cousin, shall we get going?"

Comet nodded, "Certainly...let's."

…...

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Children of Erebor

Chapter 9

Rivalry

.

King Thelnor I of the Iron Fists found his two children in the battle pits far from the Palace.

"Telvar, you are becoming quite the aggressive fighter!" Thelor walked down the pit and came to hug his oldest daughter as she removed her helmet.

"Thank you, father. I hope you're proud of me."

He smiled, "Of course and always." He turned to his second child, who was also his heir to the Throne.

"As for you, Thellar, it seems you have much to learn from your sister."

Thellar, who had just turned fourteen, shook his head, "My apologies, father. I will strive to learn and work harder." He bowed low. "But in my defense, Telvar is much older than I and has more experience in sword fighting."

Thelor shook his head, "No excuses, my son. You shall continue to learn more from your swords-master." He nodded to the dwarf standing next to him.

"Rest assured, Your Majesty, the young Prince has been diligent in his morning practices."

Thelor nodded, "Good, good, Master Gadden. But now I have some private matter I wish to discuss with my children. But I want my army to mobalize at once; we march forth to Erebor."

Eyebrows raised but he did not argue, "Yes, at once, Your Majesty. We are prepared for war."

Thelor shook his head as he held his hand, "Not you, Gadden." He turned to his second-in-command who was standing by his side, "Hurden will be in charge of my army now."

The elder swordsmaster who was also the Head of the Iron Fists' Army, glared at Hurden and reluctanly nodded as he replied, "It shall be done, Your Majesty. What do you wish me to do, in the mean time?"

"I will have another job for you, but I will explain later." With a wave of his hand, he dismissed his Head Guardsman.

"What news have you, father?" Telvar asked him as soon as they were secluded in the tent, Hurden was standing off to the side.

"Tentzen has sent word that Thrain has agreed to the alliance with us, and..." He looked at his daughter, "the impending wedding between you and Thrain's oldest son, Thorin."

Telvar snorted, "Marriage!" She spat. "You know how I feel about that, father!" She turned her back to her father.

"I know, my daughter. But hear me out...this wedding has a dual purpose."

Telvar turned around to face her father with interest, "Oh? What is it?"

"I want Erebor! It's time for the Durins to fall." He clenched his fist tightly. "The Durins will pay for what they had done to our family, and you will bring back honor to our family." He turned to look far beyond the Misty Mountains. "The youngest son is as good as dead, and those meddling Durin cousins are trapped in the cursed mine. My plan is going according as I had anticipated."

Telvar smiled, "I'll be delighted to present Erebor for you, dearest father. It will be my utmost pleasure." She hugged him and kissed him on his bearded cheek.

"Once we get rid of Thrain and Mordis, and you have disposed of your new husband, you will be Queen of Erebor."

"How I like the sound of that, father; Queen Telvar of Erebor."

Together, daugher and father laughed heartily.

Thellar looked ill and disgusted as he turned away from the scene.

"It seems my son disapprove?"

Thellar shook his head, "No...not at all, father."

Thelor narrowed his eyes, "I think so, Thellar, I think you do not agree with our plans."

"He doesn't, father." Telvar huffed as she approached her brother. "He is always so...gentle...which is a sign of weakness." She poked at him for emphasis.

"I'm not weak, Telvar!" Tellar shook his head. "I just didn't like the way you plot to dispose the Durins."

"And why is that, brother dear?"

"They are our allies. Tentzen says..."

She laughed, "Tentzen says. What does that old weak fool knows?"

"He knows nothing, my son." Thelor walked up to him. "Like your sister says, he is weak as well old, and he does not know of our true plans."

"Father, this is all wrong. We should not be doing this to our kins."

"Kins! When did the Durins became our kins?" Thelor spat out.

"But...King Thrain married our cousin Mordis, that made him our cousin."

Thelor barked at him, "You are idealistic, my son. Thrain took Mordis from under our Clan!" He shook his head. "Mordis should have married within the Iron Fists Clan, as it should have been." He said angrily. "She should have been my wife, and your mother."

"What do you mean?"

Thelor glared at him, "Nothing...you do not understand...it's a long time ago. You were not birthed yet to know. I vowed to avenge..." He shook his head. "I..." He then took a deep breath and called out to the swordsmaster, "Gadden! Apparently, my son needs more lessons...at the desert of Rag-mur-lagst."

Thellar gasped, "Father! Why are you banishing me to that desert?"

Gadden's eyes widened when he heard it as well, "Your Majesty?"

Thelor nodded, "Just take my son and...make sure he stays there. My daughter have a wedding to prepare, come Telvar." Without another word, the King departed the pit.

Telvar approached her brother, "You should have kept your mouth shut, little brother!" She pushed him roughly aside as she walked hurriedly to join her father.

Gadden turned to face Thellar, "What have you done, young Prince?"

"Gadden, I have to get to Erebor before my father and sister gets there." He was watching them walking side by side; father and daughter had always had a close relationship.

Gadden raised a pair of surprise eyebrows, "But Your Highness, His Majesty's orders..."

Thellar turned his gaze to his swordsmaster, "Gadden, if I don't get word to Tentzen, the Durin family will be in grave danger. Don't you have family there?"

"Oh aye," Gadden nodded. "My sister and brother-in-law serves the Durins, and a few others still lives in Dale."

"Well, if we do not hurry, there might not be anyone left in Dale or Erebor."

Gadden frowned, "Great Mahal! Let's pack up, laddie...er, my Prince."

Thellar chuckled as he clapped his arm around the elder dwarf's shoulder, "It's all right, Gadden. You are more my father and mentor than my own father."

Gadden shook his head, "I'm sorry to hear that, your Highness."

"Thellar, my name is Thellar."

Gadden nodded, "Only when we are not in front of your father."

The young Prince nodded, "Agreed. Shall we hasten to Erebor?"

"Aye, Thellar, and I have a squad of faithfull men who will follow me, and you, to Erebor in secret."

Thellar studied his mentor for a while before he nodded, "Yes, we will need such trusted men to help Erebor, if they needed such help. These men, are you sure they can be trusted?" he saw Gadden's frown and held his hand up, "Forgive my doubts, but I have to ask."

"I understand, your Highness but these men have kins who live in Dale as well. They will not want to war with their own."

"Very well, we will ride on with them. I hope they like to ride hard."

Gadden grinned, "Oh, rest assured, they do! I have trained with them and they are like my own sons. They know what hard life is. Shall we pack?"

"But first, I want to send a raven to Tentzen. A raven my father would not recognize."

Gadden nodded thoughtfully, "I have just the one. Trust me, Thellar. He is very reliable, and he's been with me since he was a chick."

Thellar nodded, "Quickly, my friend, we have no time to waste. They will be there in a month."

Gadden smiled, "Aire flies faster than a ...well, a swift!"

Thellar chuckled, "Well, I wish I could fly like him!"

"So do I! So do I!"

…...

"How much further?" Jul asked for the tenth time...or was it eleventh time?

"I don't know!" Thorin griped. "Has it ever occurred to your female head, that I have yet been in this part of the mine, or anywhere at all?" He said in an annoyed tone as he kept trudging.

"If you'd not pushed me, we'd not be in this situation at all." She pointed out heatedly.

"Are we going to argue over this again? I thought we had agreed to not mention about it again?" He turned slightly to watch her before turning back and continued on.

She sighed, "You're right, Thor...or is it Thorin?"

He paused, "It's Thorin."

She looked up at him, "Why the deception?"

"You don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

He shook his head, "Never mind...let's continue...we must find this tunnel, it should be near, I can hear water." The air seemed cooler here as he began to pick up his pace.

"Wait...what are you...oh, never mind. Whoever you are, as long as I find my sister, is all that matters." She began to jog after him. "I think I hear water, too!"

"That's no..gentle river! It's a running brook!" Thorin turned to stop her. "There must be another way, the water is coming in too fast! We can't wade in there." He shook his head.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Where is this tunnel? Comet says it should be near."

"Comet said it's on the left side of the edge of the river..." She happened to look up and spotted a dark depression above Thorin's head. "Look! Up there! I think that's it!"

He turned around and saw a small hole and nodded, "I see it, too! Great job, Jul! Now, we'll have to find a way to get up there...it's about a 50 feet...maybe 100 feet climb."

She began to dig into her pack, "I have some rope and ….that's it." She held up the bundle. "Now we need some kind of hook."

"It's quite thin but it'll hold." He nodded as he placed his pack and began to look inside and pulled out a hook, "Dwalin came prepared." He smiled.

Jul nodded, "Your cousins seemed to have done these things before, haven't they?"

Thorin gave her a look and nodded, "We used to hike up mountains and trails, tracking all sorts of things."

"Trackings? Hunting, you mean?"

He nodded as he worked on the rope and hook. "Yes. Hunting."

"What kind of hunting?"

He glanced up at her and then back at the rope, "Orcs and goblins, and wild things."

She leaned away from him and frowned, "You're joking. Tell me, you're funning me."

He shook his head, "Out there in the wild, there's plenty of orcs and goblins, and bad things, all eager to slay dwarves but we were ready for them." He hefted the rope and hook combination, and looked up, "As your Comet told you, the wild is no place for females, or gentle folks. Ready?"

She nodded, "I'm ready."

He threw the hook up and it caught on an old root that was sticking out of the wall near the mouth of the tunnel.

"Nice shot!" Jul laughed as she complimented him.

Thorin grinned, "Lucky throw; all right, I'll go first, then you."

She nodded, "And I'll hold the rope fast."

"Tie the rope around your waist and I'll pull you up."

She shook her head, "I can climb up there myself."

He shrugged, "Suit yourself." He began to climb up.

She watched him pulled on the rope and began to climb, marveling at his strength; _get a grip of yourself, Jul! He's a nut-lug!_

Suddenly, she had a vision of the two of them in an entwined position!

Her face had become redden as she blushed at the hot vision of what Thorin was doing to her and in return, her responses was betraying her body...

"Jul! JUL!"

Jerked out of her daydream, she looked up and barely saw his face in the dark high up in the small hole; at least he made it.

"Are you ready? You better hurry...the root is not as strong as I thought!"

"That's just great! Luckily, I don't weigh as much as you do...I should be fine...I think! I'm ready!" She nodded, and hastily grabbed the rope and began to climb...

She muttered to herself; _I must be tired...Thorin and_ _I_ _? Ha! How ridiculous!_

"Jul! Don't forget the packs!"

She was five feet above when he reminded her about the packs so she looked down and saw them lying on the ground.

Apparently, in his haste, he had forgotten to grab his pack, as she did hers, so she dropped down again to the ground and untied herself from the ropes and slung the packs, only to realize his pack was much heavier than hers! What was in there? A dead orc? Or two dead goblins? The pack weighed at least two stones!

With a dreaded sigh, She began to climb, but she found that it was not as easy as she thought with the extra weight on her back.

"Hurry, the root is tearing!" Thorin urged her from above.

"I could have climbed faster if not for the extra dead bodies on my back!" She panted, "You must have stuffed a dead orc in there that's slowing me down!" She was panting hard as she grabbed the rope and pulled herself up strenously and laborously.

Thorin grinned down at her; he could see her as she was now halfway up, "The pack is Dwalin's and he usually pack a lot of weapons, and extra food. You're halfway up now...just keep at it." He continued to keep an eye at the thick root which was sagging down at the weight Jul was pulling at it.

"Tell me... when I'm... almost up... there!" She grunted. The weight and climb was beginning to take a toil on her. "It's a good...thing...it's...only... 100feet up...anything...highter, I'll ditch your...pack!"

Thorin frowned, "You'll do no such thing, Jul. We need everything in there!"

"I know...was funning." She panted.

Just as she was almost within an arm's reach of the tunnel, the root snapped and the rope slipped away!

Jul felt herself slidding down from the wall of the cliff, "THORIN!" She shouted as she extended her hand out.

Thorin reached down and caught her wrist before it was too late and found she was not joking; she and the packs were heavy!

"Don't let me go!" She yelled at him as she saw him straining to hold on to her.

"I won't!" He grunted as he grabbed her hand and using his other hand for leverage and his legs, began to pull her up and into the small tunnel. "Just one more hard...get ready..." He took a hard breath and with all his might, tugged her hard and up and pulled her up to him and they both landed together on the small tunnel, Jul found herself on top of him, panting hard.

Thorin was staring back at her, even though it was dark in the tunnel, he saw that her eyes were light brown but they were now wide as can be as she was starring back at him in ...wonder!

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked her softly.

"You can let me go, I'm safe now." She was suddenly mesmerized by his soft voice; it was hynotizing and lulling.

"I just had to be sure...er, you made it in the tunnel." He replied, he couldn't take his eyes off hers.

"I am safe, Thorin. Thank you."

"Yes, yes, you are." He uttered. For some unknown reason, he was reluctant to release her as he was still holding onto her tightly, "Are you hurt?"

"No, er, just that you're holding me too tightly."

"Oh, is that, I mean I should...er, let you go."

"Yeah, I can barely breath."

He nodded as he finally slid from beneath her so that they were now laying side by side in the slim tunnel.

Jul took a long needed breath and blew out, "Thank you, Thorin! Thank you for not letting me go." She flexed her hand and was thankful her wrists was not damaged, just sore.

"I promised your Comet, I'll look out for you." He looked down.

Jul heard what he'd said and snapped her head up and looked at him and shook her head, "Oh no! You're mistaken! Comet's not my anything!" She began to laugh.

Thorin glanced up at her and frowned, he seemed to find her intriguing, "What is so amusing?"

"You! You thought that Comet and I?" She laughed more as she fell on her back and giggled again. "Comet and I! That is too, too funny!"

"I do not find anything funny about that." He glared at her.

She quickly stiffled her laughter and propped up on her elbow, "Look, Comet and I are best friends. We've known each other since we were about five years old when some kid tried to hit me because I was smaller than him, and smarter. Comet came charging to my defense like a..."

"...Comet." Thorin completed her sentence. "So, that's how he got his name. Fast as a Comet."

She nodded, "Right. He pummeled that kid, told him to find someone his own size. From then on, he was my best friend."

"That's it?"

She nodded, "That's it."

"You two were not...er, lovers?"

She guffawed, "Oh gosh no! He's more like my brother! Imagine falling for my brother...yuck!"

"I see."

"Yes, you see, in fact, he married my other best friend, Reen."

Thorin's eyes widened, "He did?"

She nodded, "She's a healer now. She helps out in Dale. They've been married for two years."

"That's good."

She frowned, "Why's that?"

Thorin quickly looked away from her, "Er...nothing...I mean, he's my cousin, it's good to know, he's happily wedded to a good woman who's a...a healer, that's ...that's a good thing for him too."

Jul didn't look convinced, "Yes...it is good. They are wonderful."

Thorin began to get up and realized he couldn't as the tunnel was too small, so he had to crawl, as did Jul.

"This is going to be very awkward, crawling all the way to meet the rest of the group." Thorin groused.

"I wonder how far they are from us?"

"I'm not sure, I hope it's not too far, and have you noticed we are going upwards?"

She did, and it was not an easy crawl. She saw that it was to be a long, long journey up to wherever they were going. The problem was, they had no idea where they were going!

…...

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Children of Erebor

Chapter 10

.

"If ever I get my hands on him...!" Balin shook his head in frustration as he walked on. "Whatever possessed him to do that!"

"Don't blame yourself, cousin Balin." Comet frowned. "It was Jul's fault as well."

Balin turned to him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Huh?"

"You told him to take care of her."

"Er...er, just that. I mean she's a female." He shook his head nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Dwalin came from behind, "Truth now, Comet, what's the matter?"

"What? I, er, it's nothing."

Balin and Dwalin exchanged looks, "Come now, what's all this about?"

Comet shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about...what is the matter?"

"What are you hiding, cousin? What is so special about Jul?" They persisted.

Comet sighed, "I'm worried for her safety. Jul is not who you think she is."

They stopped walking and held Comet, "Hey, what did you just say? Who is Jul?"

Comet's eyes widened, "Oh...I'm not supposed to say anything..."

Gloin leaned in, "Well, you just did and I think you better tell us the whole story."

"And we're not moving until you do." Oin held Comet's shoulder firmly.

"Oh. The whole story?"

They nodded, "The whole story."

Comet began to perspire despite the cool, stale air, "Well, it all started eighteen years ago with the Stiff Beards..."

…...

In Pell in the Grey Mountains, Bellnor was pacing impatiently in his private chambers.

"Your Majesty."

He jerked out of his reverie and looked for the voice and saw that it was him.

Breathing a sigh of relieve, Ballnor frowned, "Where have you been?"

The dark dwarf in the shadows answered, "Keeping an eye on your Counselor, as you had ordered."

"Well?"

"He has been keeping to his quarters. Nothing of interest." He replied in a bored tone.

Ballnor harumphed impatiently, "I don't trust him at all. He had betrayed my uncle, and he will betray me."

"That is not my concerns. What would you have me do? Kill him? I will gladly end his life. Give me the order, and it will be done. Of course, it will cost you."

Ballnor waved his hand, "Everything has a price. I just know he has the ring." He frowned deeply. "I just know it! He has hidden it deeply somewhere within the walls of this miserable palace."

"But you've searched this...miserable palace, haven't you?"

"Yes, yes, I have! Many times...a hundred times! But nothing!"

"Perhaps, you should...try harder with him." He suggested.

Ballnor glanced from under his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "You know..."

Ballnor gasped slightly, "You mean to torture him? But he is old! He might not last."

Again, he shrugged, "If he dies, you could say his heart was simply not up to it."

Ballnor thought for a while before he bared his teeth, "Yes...yes...he will answer my questions. I want to know where the ring is." He turned back to the mysterious shadow. "See that it is done...and in secret, mind you."

He nodded, "Of course. And the payment?"

"You will be well compensated with your usual fee."

He shook his head, "I'm afraid not, not this time."

"What do you mean? How much, you leech?"

"Double. Torturing another is not as easy as following trails."

A pause before Ballnor reluctantly nodded, "Very well! Double it is but not another bar of gold until the job is done!"

The shadow straighened from the post he was leaning against as he stood in front of Ballnor, "Shall I bring forth his head when I'm done?"

The Stiff Beard 'King' leaned away, "Heavens no! I don't want to see that old goat's head! I...I just want to know where my ring is."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." He slinked back into the shadows before he was gone.

Ballnor looked around him, "Are you still there?"

No answer.

"Hello? Hey there?"

No answer.

Relieved, Ballnor retired to his bedchambers, "This shall be over soon."

…...

"Julian is the true Heir to the Throne of Stiff Beards?" Balin stared at his cousin in disbelief.

Comet nodded, "I'm afraid so, and her name is Jul, just Jul."

"Jul, and how is this Jul to prove that she is the rightful heir?" Dwalin eyed Comet.

"Proof?"

He nodded, "The people of Stiff Beards will require some kind of proof that she is the true heir, that she is the Queen."

"She has the Stiff Beard Ring and, the birthmark."

"The birthmark? What birthmark?" Oin leaned over.

"Her people was told when the Princess was born, she has a ...um...distinctive birthmark on her upper arm, it was scales...people said it looked like dragon scales."

The cousins gasped collectively.

"That's telling indeed." Balin nodded.

"How distinctive?" Dwalin eyed him.

Comet didn't meet his eyes as he muttered, "On her right shoulder, it's covered."

"Come again?"

Comet looked up at them, and nodded, "I've seen it, green dragon scales."

The cousins stared at him in amazement, "And how did you come about such knowledge?"

Comet frowned, "Because throughout her entire childhood, she was never once sick. Never." He shook his head. "Quite unusual for a dwarfling. And heat doesn't bother her. That's why she likes to work at the smithing shop."

The others nodded; everybody had at one point or another had been stricken with the childhood sickness a few times during their lifetime, some more so then the others! Some never survived, so sick they were that no medicine could cure them!

Balin nodded thoughtfully, "Aye, that is so, that is proof indeed."

"Old man Adin had mentioned in his book that the people of Stiff Beards only needed these two proofs to accept her as their Queen."

"She must be protected and hidden until then." Gloin nodded. "King Thrain must be informed of this as soon as we return to Erebor."

"And now, she's missing in this miserable mine" Comet sighed.

"Well, not exactly missing...we're here, aren't we? And she's with our cousin Thorin."

Comet nodded, "She's in good hands then. He is our cousin too, and the King's son."

Balin frowned, "I wouldn't put it that way." He and Dwalin exchanged knowing looks before they looked away.

Comet leaned forward, "Wha...what do you mean?"

Dwalin raised his bushy eyebrow, "Thorin is known to er, get into mischief, and er, maidens ...um, is Julian...I mean Jul, still a maiden? OI!" Gloin had elbowed his ribs hard. "Why did you do that for?" Dwalin glared at him angrily.

"I don't think you should say this to Comet, being that they are...er, er, wedded." Oin glanced down guickly.

"Huh? Wedded? I didn't know that?" Dwalin frowned. "Great ancestors' beards! Thorin!"

Gloin rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I didn't know they were wedded yet. Did you ask him?" He thumbed at Comet. "Then again, it might be too late..." He whispered, "You know Thorin and the females, they are not safe around him, especially the pretty ones."

Oin nodded, "Aye, and Jul is rather pretty...very pretty." They nodded.

"Oh! I didn't think about that." Dwalin turned back to Comet. "Forget I mentioned that part about Thorin." He shook his head, his face had turned red. "Thorin is ...an honorable man." He quickly cleared his throat. His brother and cousins nodded quickly but unconvincingly.

Comet frowned, "Wait a minute, what do you mean...hang on, do you mean, he's not to be trusted with maidens?"

"Look, just forget I mentioned about those things." Dwalin shook his head again. "We need to get moving." He picked up his pack.

But Comet held his hand down to stop Dwalin. "No. Not until you tell me what you mean by that. What about Thorin?"

Dwalin sighed as he let his pack go, "Look, Comet, I don't mean by anything. I was tired." He rubbed his beard tiredlessly. He muttered, "Your wife is safe with Thorin..."

In truth, they were all tired; they had not slept in a while.

"You are hiding something from me...hang on, what about Reen... and Thorin?" He looked at all his cousins in confusion. "How did Thorin know Reen? Is my wife, is he...dangerous? I mean for Jul's reputation as a maiden's sake?"

They all sucked in their breaths collectively, "Who's Reen? What are you going about now?"

"Reen!" Comet spread out his hands in desperation. "Why are you talking about my wife?"

"I...we don't know Reen...wait, this Reen, she's your wife?" Balin stared at Comet.

Comet nodded, "Yes! She is, we've been married for two years!"

The cousins exchanged looks, "You mean, you and Jul are not...wedded?"

Comet leaned back, "Gads no! Jul is my best friend! She's more like my sister!"

Dwalin's eyes widened, "You mean, she's not...she's still a...pardon me, she's still a maiden?"

"Of course she is! She's but eighteen! What kind of questions are these?" Comet glared at him in return and realized what they meant. "Great Durin's Beard!" He gasped. "He wouldn't!"

Oin became angered, "Look! Thorin may be many things but he would not take a young maiden's..."

"But you just said he would!" Comet glared at him. "Jul is only eighteen!"

"I heard you the first time! And Thorin is older than Jul but he wouldn't, he's...he's very responsible." He nodded. "Yes, yes, he's responsible."

"I know what you're trying to say, Dwalin. I don't believe...pardon me, but I don't believe that...well, I believe Thorin is capable of ravishing young maidens and...and...oh, I think I'm going to be sick." Comet shut his eyes and took several deep breaths.

"Look, Comet, We didn't mean what we said! Thorin may be many things..." Balin looked down for a moment but he quickly turned his face up and spoke, "Under dire circumstances, like this, he won't be...he's all seriousness. Besides, he promised you he will take care of her, didn't he?"

"Those are just words." Comet waved his hand off.

"Bah! Our cousin is a man of his words." Dwalin said firmly.

"Then again," Balin stood besides his brother. "Thorin may not know Jul is a maiden, he might thought, just like we did, that she's wedded to you."

Comet opened his eyes, "But once he finds out, she's not...what happens then?"

"Well, then...let's hope they'd reached to us by then." Balin nodded optismistically. "Yes, yes, let's hope they or we'll join up with them by then."

"For your sake, I hope you're right, cousin Balin!"

"Now wait a minute," Dwalin glared at Comet, "If my brother says nothing will happen, he's usually right."

Comet shook his head, "I heard what he said, but still, there's always a possiblity he might find out..."

"He won't."

"He might."

"HE WON'T!"

"He MIGHT!"

The cousins began to argue back and forth...

It went on for a while when they felt a deep tremble around them and it increased into a strong rumble! Holding the wall and clutching each other until the trembles stopped, the cousins sighed with relieved.

"I think we should really get on our way. The faster we find them, Frerin, and the Dwarflings and get out of this miserable mine the better!" Balin suggested, releasing his hold from Gloin who was standing next to him.

Gloin was holding onto Comet, released him gratefully and nodded, "Yes, yes! We should!"

They picked up their packs and without another word, they got on their way.

…...

"I am really sick of crawling." Jul griped.

"Me too." Thorin agreed.

"How much further?"

"Really, why do you always ask me that question every ten paces? And I keep telling you, I don't know."

She panted and laughed at the same time, "Well, at least you still have a little humor."

He huffed, "I don't know how much I have left, having to deal with you."

"Hey! I'm not annoying you, am I?"

He looked up and shook his head, "I'm not answering you...it'll waste my breath. Just please, keep going." He reached out and gave her a hard whack on her bottom.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?" She reached behind her and rubbed the sore part; he really whacked it hard!

He chuckled, "Just to make sure you're still awake. And you're still in front of me, since I can't see you."

She growled and deliberately kicked dirt down his way, filling his face full of dirt.

"Hey! You did that on purpose!"

She looked behind her, "Did I?"

He wiped his face off the dirt and rushing at her, grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him, and began to tickle her.

"Oh no, Thorin! NO!" She tried to fend him off but he was much stronger than her as they tussled together when suddenly they felt tremblings and they stopped and held each other.

Thorin covered her, his body over her for protection in case the tunnel caved in as the trembles continued.

A few seconds later, it stopped.

Thorin didn't let her go, he kept holding her, covering her, protecting her.

Jul felt the beating of his heart, and it was beating wildly and fast!

She was scared. The tremblings kept on and on.

She was afraid the tunnel would not hold and it might collapsed.

She began to sob at first, too afraid to show it out, too afraid to show her fear.

"Jul?" Thorin asked.

No answer.

"Jul?"

She shook her head, the tremblings continued.

"Jul, it's okay. It's stopped." He said quietly.

She shook her head again, "No...it's still shaking, I can feel it."

"No, it's stopped."

"But I can still feel it."

"Jul, it's you. You're shaking...Oh my...your whole body is shaking." He held her tight. "You're scared, shhh...I'm here." He whispered softly in her ear. "I won't let anything happen to you."

It was a few moments before she nodded, "You promise?"

He smiled into her hair, "I promise."

She nodded as she clutched onto him tightly.

He continued to hold onto her as they stared at each other.

…...

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Children of Erebor

Chapter 11

.

Tentzen was standing on the border of the grand Gardens of Erebor when a raven descended and stood before him.

A few minutes later, it flew away.

Tentzen was trembling slightly, his face was flushed with anger!

"How could he? How could Thelor do this to me?" He clenched his hands tightly until his nails bit through his thick skin, but he paid no heed to it. He was at a loss at what the message had brought him. "I must inform Thrain, there's no time to lose...but wait, he's still in mourning, he'll not want to see me." He frowned at a plant before him. "It will have to be Fundin, then. I must warn him; they will have to prepare for war. The people of Dale must be warned as well."

He took a deep breath; all that he had worked to acquire to put the two Clans together only to learn Thelor had mean to betray him and the Durins! Thelor had intended to take over Erebor! The alliance and the impending wedding was all a falsehood!

It was nothing but a ruse to invade the Durins!

And he had sent a raven to inform Thelor that Queen Mordis had died!

All the more reason for him to come, the funeral, and invade Erebor.

"Oh, what have I done?" he fell onto a stone bench burying his face into his hands. "What am I to do? Oh Great Mahal! Please guide me."

His head was bowed for the longest time before he sensed he was no longer alone.

Tentzen looked up and smiled as he stood up; it was Ria, she looked so young this morning in her light blue dress that flowed down pass her ankles.

Immediately, he felt sad; if only she knew the impending doom that lay ahead.

Seeing her lovely face and her sweet smile, Tentzen tried to forget his own inner turmoils for a while.

"Good morning, my Lady." He bowed low to her, despite the fact that she wouldn't know he had done that.

She nodded, "Good morning to you, my lord. I hope I have not disturbed you."

He shook his greying head, "Not at all. I was taking a morning walk in this beautiful garden. Do you require assistance?"

She shook her head, "Oh no, not at all, I have memorized the paths of the gardens by now. The gardeners know I take my walks at this time of the mornings as well as my maid, Ga'el." She smiled. "I heard a raven flew away, is that your messenger?"

Startled slightly, "How did you know it was my messenger?"

"I can tell who's raven by their wings flapping; they each have a distinctive sound, the one that flew just now...I was not familiar." She frowned as she shook her head, "Forgive me, my Lord. I must have sound too intrusive."

"Not at all, I find it interesting, your sense of hearing is so sharp. You are very perceptive."

She shook her head again, "It's because I am blind...I can't see that it heighten my other senses."

"Your other senses?"

"My hearing is more sharper than others; I can hear better, I can taste better, smell, and feel."

He nodded, "I understand now, just like a diplomat, we may not have any skills in much other things but we can tell the moods of our opponents, and understand when situation become hard or easy."

She nodded, "Indeed, take for example I can sense a person's mood, like yours. I sensed you received some rather disturbing news."

He nodded, "Yes, I must talk to your father immediately; I would like to talk to your uncle, the King. But as it is, he is not in the present position to receive anyone. So your father will have to consulted immediately, and the sooner the better."

She nodded, so he stood up as well, "Then we had better talk to father. He is in our quarters."

"But...I must send for a servant to seek an audience!"

She shook her head, "I can get through all that, I will take you to see father." She held her hand out. "Now, will you help me?"

Tentzen looked down at her proffered hand, and after a moment's hesitation, he nodded, "Thank you, Lady Ria. You might have just save your city."

She arched her brow, "That serious?"

He nodded, "Oh yes. It is!"

…...

As they set forth out of the Palace, Thelor received news of the passing of his cousin; the Queen of Erebor, Mordis has died while birthing her third child.

He sat back on the pony and looked up the Mountains and sighed.

"What is it, father?" Telvar asked him, she was by his side, riding on another pony.

"My dearest cousin...Mordis, is dead." He uttered.

Telvar frowned, "You mean, the Queen of Erebor? Thrain's wife?"

He nodded, "She died giving birth to her third child, a girl."

Telvar huffed, "She has to die sooner or later, I guess it's for the better she did now."

Thelor blinked and stared at her, "Mordis is...was my beloved cousin, have care what you said."

"But father, didn't you tell me, you wanted the Durins line to end? And that included her."

He nodded slowly, "I did, didn't I? Well, she did chose her destiny and look what happened to her."

"She died." Telvar shrugged. "Of childbirth. I will never have any children, they are nothing but nuisance."

Thelnor narrowed his eyes at her but didn't reply as they rode on.

She continued, "Now, it'll be easier to get rid of the rest of the Durins, father. With Mordis gone now, they'll be in mourning and their guards are down, it'll be easy to strike at them."

Thelor nodded, "Yes, yes...you are right, my dear."

She turned to smile at her father, "And when all the Durins are gone, we will be the First Clans of the Dwarvens."

Thelor looked ahead as he straightened, "Yes, I'll be the First King of All Dwarvens. Those foolish Durins, we will wipe them out of Erebor, Dale, and eventually the whole of this miserable place; they will never know who is more deadlier, me or their Durin the Deathless."

"Who is this Durin the Deathless?"

Thelor sneered, "Oh, he was the first dwarf that was created by the Great Mahal...it should have been the Iron Fists...the story goes like this..." As they rode forth, the King began to tell his daughter of the creation of how the First Seven was created.

Aulë, the husband of Yavanna, whom we called Mahal, was a creator of all things of crafts, he created the First Seven Dwarves even before the awakening of the First Elves. When Eru Ilúvatar found out what he had done, he made him destroy the Dwarves.

As Mahal wept when he began to smite the first blows on his Dwarves with a great hammer, Eru Ilúvatar saw how much he loved them, he staid his hand to prevent further blows. That was why Dwarves were shorter than Elves and other folks of the world now. But we were unyielding as that was what Mahal had made us! Those hammer blows would have easily killed any folks but not the Dwarvens, we were hardy people.

And to this day, we were still unyielding, and strand-headed.

…..

Siban was getting impatient; it had been more than three days and so far the two dwarflings had not produced a single piece of gold or gemstones!

"Bring them up!" He pointed at the hole where Frerin and Mera had been in there for the past six hours.

"But Siban, they are not through..."

Siban struck Essa hard on the side of her face, she almost fell but caught and managed to balance herself as she glared at him, wiping the blood from her cut lip.

"As you wish, Siban."

He watched her with narrowed eyes; he was not used to being questioned in front of the others, and lately Essa had been questioning his leadership...quite often.

It was time he taught her who was in charge. She and the men; if he did not, they would start to rebel against him.

Siban did not know anything about the two Essa had recruited, only what she had told him; they had been with her for a long time.

There once was another female but she was killed by some guards in a fight or something...Siban was not interested in drama of street life, he had enough worries of his own.

After all, he was presumed dead from the Grey Mountains!

He shrugged to himself; when he get his riches of these gold, he wouldn't have to run away anymore...just a few more places to go before he disappeared for good...after he had gotten rid of Essa and those two useless brothers.

As Frerin and Mera finally stood before Siban, all dirty and grimy, and exhausted, he glared and demanded, "Well? Where's my gold?"

To his surprise, Frerin and Mera emptied two bags and he saw a big pile of large gold nuggets rolled out! As well as red and blue rough gemstones tumbled onto the dirt floor! There were at least 10 red stones the size of his fists and 5 blue stones of various sizes smaller than the red stones but bigger than his thumb, and one medium sized diamond.

Bronin and Brunin rushed forward and began to gather the cache as they examined the find with greed in their eyes, "We are rich! Rich!"

"Good! Now, get back in there and dig more!" This time, the brothers eagerly pushed Frerin and Mera back into the small tunnel before they fell into the pile of gold and gemstones as they examined them, "Look at the size of this...and this!"

Siban watched the two brothers enjoying the find and turned slightly to watch Essa who nodded at him in return.

"Let's celebrate this find, Bronin, Brunin! How about some wine? Essa?" He nodded at the wine supply in the corner.

Essa walked over and carried three bottles and handed one each to the brothers and one to Siban.

Eagerly, Bronin and Brunin began to drink and laughed as they talked about what they would be doing with their new found fortunes.

Later, drunk with wine, the two brothers fell into deep sleep.

Siban went to them and slit their throats.

Luckily, the two young dwarflings were asleep and did not witnessed the horror.

Essa looked away as she heard the gurgling sounds of the two brothers drowned in their own blood and soon were dead.

Getting up, she dragged their bodies out of the cavern and left them outside of the dark tunnel without a word.

The sense of betrayal numbed in her body as she set down by the small hole, keeping watch over the other two dwarflings.

Yes, she and her brethren and sisters had murder other dwarves for ill-purposes and to steal, to gain their treasures.

They had taken in young dwarflings that were left orphaned in battles; just like Essa herself. Essa lost her parents in a house fire she didn't remember when she was only three and a band of street bandits took her in and took care of her, teaching her the street ways; how to fight, steal, and how to survive. And now, she became a leader of her own small band; Bronin, Brunin, and Nuin. And much later she met Siban.

Siban had come from a far away city, he wouldn't tell anyone exactly where but he had been in an army once before his King had banished him because he had killed one of his subordinates for being weak.

Essa had suspected he was not telling the truth but at that time, one never asked about one's origins. Each had their own hard life, it was always the same; an injustice had done to him or her that warranted him or her to leave home or town. They survived on their own wits, if you're good with your swords or daggers.

Sometimes you found another kindred soul, sometimes you might even settled down and become a farmer or tradesmen, if you lived long enough. But most would not survive past their adult life. Being a thief was a hard life, and being a killer or murderer was harder as you had to sleep with one eye opened, always in fear that someone spotted you and turned you to the guards...for a reward.

You could not trust anyone, not even your closest friend.

Essa knew all about betrayal; she was betrayed by her best friend and her bond sister, Nuin.

 _Nuin, was weak. Essa took her in when Nuin became orphaned at the age of 8, when Essa was fifteen herself._

 _Essa never had a sister before and at first it was hard to believe Nuin took to her so easily. She began to gain her trust. Essa taught her all that she knew. They were the best of friends, and in essence, sisters._

 _One day, Nuin boldly stole a gold necklace because she desired the pretty jewelry. She had told Essa that when she was younger, before her family was killed, she had been loved and spoiled. Her father had given her whatever she had wanted._

 _Well, she saw this piece of necklace and wanted it._

 _Essa had told her not to steal it, it was too dangerous as there were guards surrounding the jewelry store of a rich merchant. She had even made Nuin promised her not to go for it._

 _She should have known better._

 _That night, she woke up suddenly from their hide-out, there were guards all over the place outside and Nuin was nowhere to be found; Essa knew right away where she was._

 _Angrily, she left the hide-out and headed towards the store and stopped short as she looked up the roof top; Nuin was hiding in the shadows, she recognized her form._

" _YOU THERE!" One of the guards had shouted out, he had spotted Nuin! "Get down from the roof!" He began to direct the guards up to the roof._

 _Thinking fast, Essa walked up to the head of the guards, identifiable by his red jacket, "Hey there, what's going on?"_

" _Go away, you dirty thing!" The guard sneered, "You're in the way." He pushed Essa out of the way as he stood in front of her._

 _But the diversion had gave it enough time for Nuin to slip out of the way, only she slipped and tripped and fell down hard as she landed on the ground as the guards surrounded her._

" _Get her! Get that thief!"_

 _Nuin quickly stood up and tried to push her way out to escape but there were too many guards!_

 _Essa began to yell, "Oi! My foot...you stepped on my foot!" She pushed on the guards as she nudge her way towards Nuin, hoping to give her a way out._

" _Wait a minute, you're with her!" The head guardsman shouted as he tried to grab onto Essa but she slipped out of his grasp quickly and easily and it was then Essa and Nuin collided, and as they did, Nuin slipped the necklace into Essa's pocket. She felt her pocket sagged with the new item._

 _Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on both sides of her arms clamped and she looked up and saw the guards had also caught Nuin!_

" _Thieves!" The store owner had came out of his store in his night clothes. "I've been robbed!"_

 _The head guard came forward and stood before the store owner, "Sire, we have caught these two street thieves." He pointed at Essa and Nuin._

 _Nuin shook her head, "Please, I didn't steal anything!"_

" _Then why were you at the roof top?"_

 _I was chasing a cat...I was trying to save it from falling down from the roof!"_

 _The guards guffawed in disbelief, "Show me the animal."_

 _Nuin looked over to Essa as she showed her hands, it was Essa's pet, her cat Shat! It was the size of a large rat. It mewed at Essa upon seeing her._

 _Essa glared at Nuin; how dare she used her favorite pet!_

" _What a bunch of lies!" The store owner sneered, "They are in this together." He pointed at Nuin and then at Essa. "It's a ruse, using that thing. They must have planned it all along."_

 _The guard stared at Essa, "Is this true?"_

 _Essa had no choice but to shake her head, "I don't know who she is."_

 _The guard snatch the mewling animal and with one swift movement he broke its neck and carelessly tossed the dead animal away._

 _Essa's heart lurged, she almost went after the guard as she tensed; the guards who held her felt her tensing and griped her harder. "Stand still, thief!"_

 _At this point, a servant ran out of the store and whispered something to the owner whose eyes widened in anger, "Guards! They...they...stole my necklace! My diamond and gold necklace! Search them!"_

 _The Head guard turned to his men and nodded, "Search them!"_

 _They nodded and began to search through their pockets and soon produce the stolen necklace from Essa's pocket!_

 _At this point, Nuin tried to shake off from the guards and run away but was unsuccessful as she was cut down instantly._

" _Take this one away!" The head guard said coldly. "Make sure she's locked away for a long time."_

…...

End of Chapter 11

. Author's Note. Thanks to guest reviewer186, I made some changes as to how Dwarves were created. My apologies if I had erroneously misled you!

10th Muse


	12. Chapter 12

Children of Erebor

Chapter 12

.

"Thorin, did you see that?" Jul turned her head slightly around and asked him.

Thorin jerked his neck up and shook his head, "No, Jul." He replied in a tired tone. "I've been busy crawling for the past day and a half, trying not to stare at your ...nevermind." He shut his eyes for a moment before he opened them again as he took a deep breath, "What did you see, which I find it hard to believe when everything in this cursed tunnel is quite dark!" He pounded the ground in frustration.

Jul sighed, "Never mind, it must be my ima..."

Thorin craned his neck again as Jul did not complete her sentence. He was about to ask her when he saw it too.

Something glowing was coming out above them in the dirt! It was small, about the size of his middle finger and it was glowing a brilliant silver!

"Thorin..."

"Yes...I see it too."

"What is that?"

"I don't believe it..."  
"Believe what? You've seen this before?"

"No...but I've heard of it...the old miners called it zirak-glakh."

"Silver worm?" She interpreted from the Khutzdul word he had uttered. "I have never heard of it."

The worm-like creature suddenly dropped from above the dirt ceiling and Thorin caught it on instinct. "Miners of old used to tell the regular folks in Dale they have seen ghost casting their ghoulish glow in the tunnels. Most folks did not believe these miners' tales, they'd laugh at them, saying they were getting mining sickness from being in the tunnels too long."

Another worm fell from above, this time Jul caught it as she brought it close up to her , giving her face an eerie luminescient.

Thorin was mesmerized by her features until the worm began to crawl along his arm, tickling him on the way.

He began to chuckle.

Jul, distracted by his low baritone chuckle, glanced down and saw that there were quite a few more of these zirak-glakha or silver worms, were crawling all over Thorin's arm and they were lending him a similar luminescent glow to his upper body.

She was enthralled by him; the sudden urge to kiss was beckoning her as she began to lean forward...Thorin was returning her stare as well!

They could feel the tension, the moment to be together was strong.

He began to lean towards her as well, their eyes locked as bodies moving in slow motion when suddenly her heavy pack moved and her weapons and things inside shifted causing a loud startling noise, frightening the silver worms who began to scuttle away from them, burrowing into the dirt as quickly as they came.

Plunging them back into the darkness again, Jul smiled, "The others wouldn't believe it when we tell them what we saw."

Thorin cleared his throat and said, "Indeed. It will be a hard tale to accept." He said softly.

There was an awkward pause as each wondered what to say next.

"Thorin."

"Jul."

They uttered at the same time.

And laughed.

"You go first." Thorin offered.

"You, I...forgot what I was going to say..." She admitted shyly.

"Jul...why did you... shh...did you hear that?"

"Hear what? What was that you were asking me?"

"What? Jul...listen..I can hear voices..."

"Ooh...me too...I think it's them!" It's your cousins and Comet!"

"Keep crawling!" She felt him swatting her again.

She chuckled, "You know one day, you're getting your due for hitting me..."

"Just keep crawling or I'll push you through!" He nudged at her as he laughed.

"All right...I'm crawling! I..."

"What now?"She made it out of the tunnel!" She was scooting out of the tunnel and onto a larger tunnel of the mine that sun horizontally, and soon she was able to see bobbing lights to her right. "OI! Over here!"

Thorin tumbled out of the tunnel which was actually about a foot above the larger tunnel Jul was sitting on, therefore when he slipped out of the small tunnel, he tumbled out and landed onto her.

"Ouch!" She yelled as he covered her again. "Get off me!"

"Sorry..!" He rolled over from her as he lay where he was beside her; he was feeling thoroughly exhausted, especially his knees.

From near distance, they could hear their cousins rushing towards them, calling out happily.

"Oi! What a surprise! You made it! Both of you!" Balin knelt by Thorin as he gave him a pat on his shoulder. "I'm so glad to see you looking none the worst, Thorin!"

Comet had rushed towards Jul and knelt by her as he quickly gave her a once over, holding the torch above her, "Are you okay? No broken bones?"

Jul laughed at her best friend, "I'm okay, Comet! Perfectly fine, well just my knees. I've been on my knees for the past day or two I think."

Thinking the worst, Comet turned to Thorin and almost hit him, "Why you..what did you do to her?"

Thorin moved away from him quickly, "What in …? What are you talking about?"

"Comet!" Jul held him, "Really, what is wrong with you?"

"I...I...don't know but did you and him...?" Comet gave Thorin a dark look. "Do anything untowards?"

Raising an eyebrow, Jul shook her head, "Really, he saved my life, Comet. You should be thanking him. He kept us going and got us here."

"Oh." Comet said. "I see."

"Yes. He was ..." She turned to look at him and smiled. "Wonderful."

"WONDERFUL?" The rest of the cousins uttered.

Jul turned to look at them and laughed, "Yes, he was. Why are all of you so surprise?"

"Are you talking about him?" Dwalin indicated his cousin in stunned surprise. "Did you..get knock in the head again?" He leaned in to stare at her closely.

Jul leaned away from Dwalin, "Of course I'm talking about Thorin!"

"All right...All right..."Thorin stood up and shook his head, "We just crawled along the tunnel, that's all." He glanced at Comet. "Nothing else happened, Comet."

"Except for the zirak-glakha." Jul added.

"What? Zirak-glakh? Bah!" Gloin waved her off. "That's miners' tales!"

Jul frowned at him, "But...that's true! Tell him, Thorin!"

Thorin nodded, "She's telling the truth. We did see them, right before we came out of the hole. Silver worms, there were at least ten or fifteen of them and they fell down from the ceiling. They were glowing. We did not imagine them."

"They do exists." Comet admitted.

The others turned to him.

"I've seen them when I was younger, working in this mine before the Great Collapse. No one believed me when I told them either."

Balin nodded, "So, the miners' tales are true. I have heard of them too but I thought they were tales, just old miners' tales to fool the regular folks." He looked at Thorin and Jul with wonder. "And they glow?"

Jul nodded and grinned at him, "Yes, Balin. They cast a silvery glow. It's quite a sight."

Dwalin and Oin nodded, "What I'd give to see them."

"Aye."

Just then, a silver worm dropped right by Balin's boots, causing the dwarf to jump out of his skin! "By Durin's Beard!"

And then, another silver glowing worm, and another, and another...as they fell onto their feet!

…...

In the deep small tunnel, left to themselves Frerin and Mera were slowly digging by the soft light of the torches.

They were exhausted; they had not slept for the past day and a half!

"I'm so tired." Mera wiped her dirt and tear-stained face as she continued to dig.

"Me too. I don't think I could lift a digger again." Frerin asked her. He was not looking at her as he was busy digging.

"I thought they would be happy with the lot we found." Mera sad despondantly.

"Why would you think so? Man like this Siban will never be happy even if we find a cave full of gold." Frerin sighed. "You should see the undergrounds of Erebor...we have rooms upon rooms full of gold, gemstones, diamonds as big as your hands...but men like Siban will never be happy."

He continued to dig.

There was no reply from the usually chatty Mera which was odd so Frerin turned to look and found she was staring at him in a stunned look.

He frowned, "What's the matter with you? Are you all right? You are not sick are you?" He began waving a hand in front of her when she didn't reply or blinked.

"Mera..Mera! Talk to me!" He dropped his digger and reached over to her and began to shake her vigously.

She began to blinked rapidly again and shook her head.

"I'm okay!"

He breathed a sigh of relieved, "What's gotten into you?"

She grinned widely, "You!"

Puzzled, he tilted his head, "Me? What are you talking about?"

She chuckled, "Did I hear you right? You were telling me about Erebor...about those rooms full of gold, and diamonds as big as my hand?"

Frerin grinned, "Is that what got you in that funny mood?"

She shrugged.

"Yes, there are lots of mining going on under Erebor." Frerin admitted. "There are miners always digging and working there. In fact, this mine used to be connected to Erebor, but with the Great Collaspe, it was shut down and blocked off."

He turned to look at her but she had her head down.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to talk about it. I know it reminded of your ma and da."

She shrugged again, "It's okay." She looked at him and tried to smile. "I didn't know much about them anyways. I was one year old when they died in here. I don't even know what they looked like. My sister, Jul, she rememebered them. She was about fifteen years old then."

He nodded, "I was about 9 when I heard about it, many of my kins died in here too." He unconsciously looked above him.

"That must have been the saddest time for your father, to lose so many kins." She whispered.

He looked at her, "It was, he lost many cousins and uncles whow were close to us. I didn't understand at that time but many of my cousins came to live with us since."

She nodded, "Must be hard...so many mouths to feed."

He shrugged, "I guess but Erebor is so huge, there were plenty of rooms and spaces and food, it seems we never run out of it, and everyone works hard. No one who lives there was living leisurely. My father made sure everyone pitches in to work fairly."

She gave him an odd look, "Your father? The King...kind of strange to call the King your father."

He return her stare, "What do you mean? Of course I call my father, father, as well my mother, mother."

Her eyes were wide and round, "The Queen...Queen Mordis! Your mother...mother. I heard she is the most beautiful...you are the most luckiest person...well, you and your brother are the most luckiest. Wait, your mother is with child, isn't she?"

Frerin nodded, "Oh yes, mother is, we're hoping is a boy but she wants a girl. She's been talking about a girl forever." He rolled his eyes upward.

She laughed, "It will be wonderful to have a princess in Erebor. She will be so pretty."

He frowned, and wrinkled his nose. "I don't understand what's the big deal about having a girl...I think it's going to be a boy. Thorin and I think we'll have another brother." He shrugged.

Mera wrinkled her nose as she picked up her digger, "Boys just don't understand. Come on, let's start digging before you-know-who shout at us again, or gives you a kick again. I don't fancy another bruising." She touched her right hip gingerly, "I wish I'm bigger, than I will kick him till the moon comes up!" She frowned hard. "Then again, I'll let my sister take care of him."

Frerin looked at her while he began to dig, "What do you mean? Your sister? Can she fight?"

Mera nodded vigorously, "Oh yes! My grandpy had asked a swords master to train her."

"Why? Females do not fight."

Mera grunted angrily, "Oh yes they can!" She reached over and punched him. "We can do whatever males can!"

"But why would your grandfather asked a master to train your sister? Is she going to war?"

Mera stared at Frerin in surprise, "Well, I don't know. I never asked him." She looked down in confusion. "I ...never, it never occurred to me to ask him why. I guess I will when I get home."

Frerin smiled, "Maybe if she proves herself a good swordsfighter, she can joined my father's army."

Mera laughed, "Maybe. And maybe I will learned how to fight as well."

Frerin frowned, "Why would you want to do that? Fight, I mean?"

Mera shrugged, "What would I do? I don't like to sew, or teach, or whatever girls do. I think I'm good with my hands, I can do what my sister does...she can make swords, craft bows and arrows, she was making a lighter and stronger battle axe last week..."

"Wait, a lighter and stronger battle axe?"

Mera nodded, "Yes. She needed this metal called mith...mith..." She shook her head.

"Mithril." Frerin said. "I know what she wanted, she's right, it is a very strong metal...in fact, it is the strongest metal we have found and the lightest."

Mera's mouth was the shape of an 'O' as she listened to Frerin as he talked about smithing.

It was while he was talking when something luminous fell on them, causing the two young dwarves to jump out of their space, Mera almost screamed!

"Look, it's just some worm, Mera!" Frerin said as he scooped the tiny creature and held it to her.

Calming her heart, she stared at it, "What is that?" She touched it skeptically. "It's glowing. She looked at their feet and saw there were several of them crawling about, casting eerie glows around them.

"I don't know but it's pretty neat. It's making the tunnel light up! Look, Frerin!" She pointed at something behind him. "More gold!"

He nodded, "Let's get to work." He placed the glowing worm down on the dirt and picked up the digger, "They are certainly helping us see better! I wonder if the miners back then knew about these worms?"

"Dunno...What I want to know how big do they get?"

Frerin stopped digging for a moment as he thought about it for a moment before he muttered, "Let's hope they don't get any bigger than they are now." Before he began digging again.

In Mera's mind, she wondered if the glowing worms had anything to do with what was causing the constant tremors.

…...

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Children of Erebor's

Chapter 13

.

Meanwhile at Erebor, Tentzen was meeting with Fundin.

"Are you certain of this?"

Tentzen nodded. "I am, Fundin. And I offer my utmost apologies. I was not aware of their deception, and I was not part of this ..." He took a deep breath. "I am quite embarrassed by such deception."

Fundin shook his head as he waved his hand, "I believe you."

Tentzen nodded.

"But as to Thelor," Fundin eyed the foreign diplomat. "I fear I always have my doubts as to where their true loyalties lay." He stroke his long beard slowly and thoughtfully. "Still, this may yet be in its infancy stage."

"My lord?" Tentzen frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean? Oh...Your King is a young one; Thelor is young, he does not know how to rule his kingdom, yet he craves to be the ruler of the 7 Dwarven Clans."

Tentzen nodded; he understood what Fundin had implied. "That is why the Durins had been the leader of the Dwarven Clans. They never rule over all but remain allies with all."

"Exactly." Fundin nodded. "But make no mistake, we keep busy mining, and building our own kingdom. We have our own army. We do not invade other Clans because they are our brothers and sisters, our own kins. We are all Dwarvens." He walked towards the balcony beyond the room they were in and looked out. "We pride ourselves of our vast armies and when the need arises, we will aid those who calls upon us." He turned to face Tentzen with a stern look. "But make no mistake, Tentzen, we will strike when we are besieged by those who strike upon us." He held out his hand as Tentzen walked towards where he had indicated outward beyond the palace of Erebor, a very large army of dwarves was at practice! He had never seen beyond this side of the palace before and was astounded by the sheer number of dwarven soldiers in one entire field.

Tentzen had gone pale instantly; he had seen King Thelor's army and had thought at that time his king had quite a large army, the largest he had seen and he thought it was pecular that his king required such a large amount of soldiers. But seeing this, the Durins army which was three times more...nay, four times the army King Thelor had amassed.

Oh yes, the Durins were ready for the Iron Fists!

"Now, do you doubt us, Lord Tentzen?"

…...

It was a hard ride using an unused path towards Erebor. Gadden had send a scout ahead of them and another behind, both had return to report that so far they were not being followed.

"Excellent!" Gadden nodded. "We continue to ride."

Thellar nodded. "Tentzen had send word that my father had not received the news of Mordis' death gladly."

"I see."

"My father hates Thrain! After all, Thrain stole Mordis from him. She could have been my mother, you know."

Gadden gave him an odd look, "Thellar, what did your father tell you about the feud?"

"The feud? Well, it all began over 20 years ago, of course before I was birthed.

He told me and my sister that he and Mordis were very much in love when they were in their teens and were pledged to be wedded.

But our cities were plagued with a strange sickness that took the lives of many people. The death toll was hard to bear and in desperation, my grandfather, together with my father and Mordis, went to Erebor, and begged King Thrain for help. Thrain, upon meeting Mordis, took a fancy to her, decided to barter for her hand in exchange for whatever grandfather needed.

"Having no choice, despite much pleading from father, grandfather agreed to the deal.

Mordis was traded like a piece of meat!" Thellar spat out in disgust. "She even begged grandfather but he would not listen. He told her that our people were sick and dying. We needed the money and she must not be selfish." He took a deep breath.

"Father was angry with grandfather at that point. Since then, he had refused to speak to him. Even when he chose my mother. To think, I would have Mordis as my mother, instead of this weak person." He looked away with shame.

"Is that what your father told you?" Gadden asked him as they rode on.

Thellar nodded. "When our mother died, we didn't go to her funeral. The others... the servants did. She was such a weak female, she was always crying, always so sickly."

Gadden sighed heavily. "My dear boy, how wrong you have been informed. If you'd only known the truth of it all."

Thellar twisted his head to stare at the older dwarf, "What do you mean?"

"Your father had twisted the whole thing to suit his needs, he had completely washed yours, and your sister's head."

"Gadden! What are you talking about?"

"That is not how the whole thing happened, you fool!"

"But...but...you mean..." Thellar stared at Gadden in horror, "My father lied?"

Gadden nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Because I was there! I was with your grandfather, and your father was not...he was...never went to Erebot." He pursed his lips.

"Gadden, what are you trying to say? Tell me the truth, please."

The elder dwarf nodded, "As I said, I was there when it happened all those years."

Thellar nodded, "Yes, yes...go on."

Gadden, "Er...well, but this is when the facts differ. There were no sickness in the city at the time. We were quite prosperous, my Prince." Gadden huffed.

"What?...Go on..."

"King Thelor I, your grandfather did travel to Erebor but not to beg for money or barter for anything. He went there because it was to celebrate King Thrain 30th birthing years; a momentous occasion for a King. It was a grand affair. But your father chose not to go...he'd rather stay behind for... personal reasons. It was something of a contention between your grandfather and your father." He sighed heavily.

"Mordis did come with your grandfather though. She was your grandfather's beloved niece and she enjoyed travelling with the older dwarf.

"When they arrived at Erebor, Mordis fell in love with the grand palace."

"Erebor?" Thellar interrupted. "Why, it's just a lot of stones." He laughed.

Gadden shook his head, "Thellar, when you get to Erebor, you'll understand why. Erebor is a special place...a deep and grand Palace beneath the Lonely Mountains. What the Durins had done to it, you cannot imagine. If you think your own home is grand, you've got another thing coming when you see Erebor."

Thellar shrugged; he privately thought their palace was an enormous building! One could fit an entire army or two into the Palace!

"As I was saying, Mordis arrived at Erebor and fell in love with it and when your grandfather presented her to King Thrain, one could see Thrain fell for her right away, and the feelings were mutual. Mordis was smitten with Thrain as well.

The 30th birthing day celebration was supposed to last a week but your grandfather was invited to stay a month." Gadden laughed at his recollection. "It was more the invitation was for Mordis.

"Thelor I was pleased to see that they were much in love for it would bring both clans closer. Near the end of the stay, deals were made. Thrain and Mordis were to be wedded at the beginning of what the Durins called Durin's Day. It fell on the next Autumn's eve.

"When we came home to announce the happy news, your father was not too happy. In fact, he was extremely angry, he thought Mordis should have been his bride. There was such a heated argument between father and son that day."

Gadden shook his head sadly, "So much so, your father left the palace and headed for the city and spent much of the time there."

"What about Mordis?"

"Mordis was disappointed and sad. She thought Thelor would be happy for her but she was wrong. She didn't understand why he was furious at her, he took out his anger at her at first. He struck at her and before anyone could do anything, he left. She tried to locate him, and found him at a..." Gadden's face reddened immediately. "Um...he was..."

Thellar waved his hand casually as he shook his head, "Don't worry, old friend, I know about my father's many tresgressions; he was never discreet about the females he had dallianced with and he flaunted them in front of mother before her death."

"Your father is a fool! He does not deserve your mother! G'lar was an honorable woman." He said angrily.

"You seemed to know my mother well?"

"Aye, she was my cousin's sister."

"I didn't know that, Gadden."

"There is much you don't know, Thellar."

"When your father struck Mordis, he fled from the Palace to seek comfort and pleasure in the brothels. There, Mordis found him. It was no place for her to be going. I had to escort her there, against my wishes." He groused. "But it was either I went with her or she would go herself. It was a shameful sight for Mordis to discover the place your father frequented.

"Mordis left the brothel in tears, vowing never to speak to your father again. She valued his friendship greatly and thought he was her brother as she was an only child. Until this day, your father did not remember Mordis had visited him at the brothel, he was under the cups and had two females with him."

"I'm ashamed for him."

"He lost a valuable friend, and a sister in her." Gadden said sadly. "He never returned to the Palace but stayed away until days after she had departed for Erebor. When your grandfather came back from the joyous occasion, he sent Hurden to fetch your father from those houses."

"Wait, where were you? You were the head of the guards, not Hurden."

Gadden gave Thellar a side-long glance, "I was on another assignment...one your grandfather had given me."

"What assignment?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Thellar. I can't tell you what it was. It's a secret, some day, I might be able to tell you...just not at this moment."

Thellar nodded uncertainly, "All right, I trusted you so far. Go on, my father?"

"Your grandfather had selected a bride for your father much to his disagreement. He was against the match, of course but your grandfather had told him that if he did not wed G'lar, he would no longer be the heir to the throne."

…...

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Children of Erebor

Chapter 14

.

Staring at the zirak-glarkha in wonder, the dwarves were speechless, all except for Thorin and Jul who exchanged knowing grins.

"Now, do you believe us?" Jul chuckled.

"It's but ...but..." Balin's eyes were wide as he tried to absorb the sight before him, he was holding one such worm, his face a glowing wonder. "It doesn't have any face but yet it can see."

"I think they can hear us much more than see us, Balin." Thorin came to stand next to his cousin. "They are diggers, faster diggers than we are with our tools."

Just then, they heard something far to their left, beyond the tunnel; there were faint voices. The glowing worms began to wriggle their way out of the grasp of the dwarves, determined to escape back into the dirt.

Soon, they were plunged back to the semi darkness lit only by their torches.

"Those voices..." Dwalin muttered as he kept peering towards it. "It can be only one thing; Siban and his men."

"And the wee ones."

"Frerin." Thorin whispered.

Jul nodded, "And Mera."

Thorin turned to look at her and nodded, "We'll get them safely."

Balin turned to face Thorin and Jul, "Wait a minute, you two. We must have a plan before we rush headlong into that nest of bandits." He shook his head. "It might put the wee ones in danger."

"What do you suggest, cousin?"

"Creep along quietly, and look in. We'll assess the situation first. Let us make sure the dwarflings are still alive."

Thorin frowned, "And if they are...not?"

Balin gave him a dreaded look, "Then we will take them down."

Dwalin grunted, "Suits me fine; bunch of no good thieves and killers." He gripped the torch tighter in anger.

"Who...who will go and be the look out?" Comet leaned his head in.

"I will."

"I will!"

"No...I will! There are four bandits with four dwarflings. We can take them easily." Jul said.

"Indeed, and you know there are four bandits base on the tracks we found at the mouth of the tunnel. What if there are more inside?" Balin eyed her dubiously. "Sorry, lassie, but I have to be sure. How do you know so much about these bandits?"

The Durin cousins turned to stare at her.

Jul shook her head, "I don't but when I was tracking them to the mines a few days' ago, I saw them. There was a big ugly brutish one, a female, and two other about your size Comet."

"Why didn't you tell us about them?" Thorin asked her.

She shrugged, "I tried to but we were busy arguing that day, remember?" She gave him a look.

Thorin quickly looked down and nodded, "Yes...I remembered."

"Well, no harm done." Balin nodded. "Four against seven of us." He looked at them and smiled. "I think we have the better advantage."

They nodded, feeling encouraged.

"But what if they use the dwarflings against us?"

"I brought my bow and arrows, I'll stay in the back until it's necessary. They won't be expecting a female." Jul suggested.

Balin turned to her and nodded, "That is an excellent idea, yes...yes, I like that."

The others nodded, "Yes, they won't be expecting her."

Thorin frowned as he looked at her, "I'm not comfortable with you fighting, Jul. What if you get hurt?"

Comet stood between them, "Wha...what do you mean by that, Thorin?"

Thorin looked at his cousin, "I'm worried she'll get hurt, Comet. I'm still not comfortable with a female being in a fight. I have never seen her..."

Jul came to stand next to Comet, anger in her eyes, "Really, Thorin, are we to have this conversation again?"

Surprise turn to anger as well, Thorin stared at her, "Yes! I have not seen...nevermind, that day...it was a fluke you beat that young smither...he was not fully trained. Those bandits in there are skilled killers! They will not hesistate to kill you!"

"What is your point, Thorin?" Jul asked him heatedly.

"What is my...? I won't have time to help you and fight these bandits! That's my point! You're a distraction, Jul!"

Her eyebrows shot up as her jaw dropped in utter surprised, "I'm a distraction?" She exclaimed once she recovered her surprise. "I'm a distraction?"

"I heard you the first time. And yes! You are!"

"Shhh!" Gloin came over waving his hands all over them anxiously. "They might hear you two! The dead can hear the two of you!" He glared at the two.

"Your cousin said I'm a distraction, am I, Gloin?" Jul turned to him.

Gloin shook his head at first and stopped when he saw Thorin's angry look. "Oh, by my beard! I am not going to be dragged into your argument! Settle it now or I'll bury you two in a tunnel!" He grunted at them, "And do it quietly!" Before he walked away and stood by Oin, keeping his gaze at them.

"Look what you've done?" Thorin leaned in close to her.

"Me? You started it first!" She leaned in closer to him as well.

"I did no such thing, you are the one who started the argument." Thorin was staring at her eyes which was sparkling with amber and gold flecks...when did her eyes have gold flecks? It made her eyes even more beautiful.

"What did you say?" She asked him

"Say what?"

"Gold flecks...you are not making sense."

Thorin frowned, "I didn't say that!" Did he said that out loud?

"Look, just let me do my job, you won't regret..."

He shook his head.

"Why not?" She raise her voice and was about to ask him again when suddenly, he knew he had to shut her up now or they were about to give the game away!

In desperation or something else but before anyone could do anything Thorin leaned in and grabbed her head as he pulled her close and kissed her suddenly, thereby effectively shutting her completely.

"OH!" His cousins uttered in unison as they witnessed the scene, even in semi-darkness they could still see perfectly and it was quite a shock.

And what a shock for Jul as well! Her eyes were as round as the full moon if they knew it was out there at the moment. And then they closed.

It was a while before Thorin reluctantly pulled away as he panted, as if he had sprinted a short distance and came back.

Jul opened her eyes, "Why did you do that?"

Not trusting himself to speak, he shook his head, "I...don't know."

"Er...I hate to break up your little ...er, that." Oin leaned in. " But we must move now if we were to get on the with rescuing the children."

Thorin was gazing at Jul while Oin was speaking and didn't realize he was still holding her head until Jul reached up and placed her hand on his and pushed him away with embarassment.

Thorin frowned slightly at her action but he didn't say anything as he straightened and moved away from her and walked up to Gloin, leaving her alone.

"What was that all about?" Comet had came up to her.

Shrugging, "I don't know." Jul glanced down and examined her bow. "I guess he was trying to calm me down."

Comet gave her an odd look, "Did you and he...uh...did you two...do...um, well..."

Jul gave her best friend a confused look, "What are you talking about? Me and him?"

Comet nodded, "When you two fell in the hole, you were all alone with him. Alone."

Understanding dawned on her and she punched him hard on his arm, "Ow! What?"

"What kind of questions are they?" She glared at him. "No, I did not do anything with that...that...nut-lug!"

Comet looked at her, unconvinced; something did happen between Thorin and his best friend, not that he was unhappy, no indeed but given what his cousins had told him...well, hinted bout Thorin, he was quite worried about what the Prince would do to his best friend's heart.

He sighed; he feared it might be too late as he watched Jul who was watching Thorin who was talking quietly to Dwalin before they moved towards the cave opening.

Before Comet could say anything further, he saw that it was time.

But his final thoughts was his best friend; he knew Jul might have fallen for his cousin Thorin. Comet sighed hard; Oh dear!

…...

Surprisingly, the take down was the easiest thing they had done.

When Dwalin and Gloin approached the mouth of cavern, to their surprise, they saw the bodies of two bandits.

That left two more bandits, including Siban inside with the dwarflings.

"Do we draw Siban and the female out?" Dwalin asked his brother when he told him about the bodies.

After a moment's thought, Balin bent down and picked up a small rock and handed it to his brother, "We will draw them out with this."

Dwalin raised his bushy brow, "Throw a rock in there?"

"It is easy, they will be curious and will want to find out what's going on, we will then strike."

Dwalin nodded, "Let's hope Siban won't send one of the wee ones."

Balin eyed his brother, "If he did, we will take them, too."

Shaking his head, Gloin said, "It's too easy, Balin. Siban can't be that stupid."

"Sometimes, plans can be as easy as baking a pie. Just get it going, brother." He nodded at him.

"Let's hope the baker is hungry."

"Me too."

A few seconds later, Essa came out, sword drawn as she slowly and cautiously looked about her but Dwalin was ready for her behind her by the mouth of the larger tunnel she came out from.

His reflex was quick but she was quicker as she stepped faster away from him and began to run down the tunnel to her left as she shouted, "Siban! We have company!" She was soon gone into the darkness.

Jul shot an arrow after her as she chased after her and soon she was gone as well.

"JUL!" Thorin called after her but no answer.

"Thorin!" Balin called out. "Get back here, we have to take care of Siban...the rest of us are getting the children."

Thorin tried to catch a glimpse of Jul but he couldn't see in the complete darkness and after a moment's frustration, he turned back and joined his cousins; he hoped nothing bad would come to Jul.

…...

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Children of Erebor

Chapter 15

.

Jul could hear Essa's heavy breathing; she was not use to the heavy stale air and was running heavily on the dirt.

All she had to do was follow her footsteps which was slowing down as she did not know where she was going in the dark.

Jul silently pulled out her sword and held it in front of her.

"I know you're here!" The female bandit called out blindly as she waved her sword about her.

Jul slowed and listened and slowly advanced and soon she was standing almost behind Essa.

"Don't come any closer! I can see you! I will cut you down quick!" Essa warned, a slight tremble in her voice. "Who are you?"

Taking a couple of steps back, Jul replied in a soft tone, "You murdered my grandfather."

Essa almost jumped when she heard Jul's voice; the wall of the tunnel echoed her voice but she could not pinpoint her exact location as Essa spun around to try to find her, holding her sword outward hoping it might strike her, at the same time wondering who she might be.

"Your grandfather? Oh, well that old fool!" She didn't know which old dwarf she was referring but they had killed quite a few old ones that day; what difference?

"He was a special person. He saved my life." Jul began to walk around Essa as she talked, never taking her eyes off her enemy; she had many opportunities to end her life but she remembered her training. Her master/tutor had taught her patience, to not rush in killing her opponent too quickly.

"Do you even know how to use a sword?" Essa asked her confidently. "Do you wish me to show you, amateur?"

Jul raised an eyebrow before she chuckled, "Certainly, if you wishes. What is your name?"

Essa snorted, "As if I'm going to give you my name, fool!"

"Well, you offered your services. You seemed to have been around these places for a long time." She tried to insult her with her age.

"Why you...you...!" Essa growled low and began to blindly charged forward with her sword held before her. "Eat my sword!"

As it was, Jul was actually standing next to her and put out her leg and managed to trip Essa as the older female fell, her hands waved all about her to find a balance and just as she did, Jul swung her long sword from under to up at her neck as she fell. In essence, it looked as if she landed on the sword as it sliced on her neck.

It was the easiest take down Jul had ever done.

The cut was near the jugular vein, Essa was going to bleed to death but it was going to be a slow painful death.

Jul about to turn around and head back to join her group when Essa called out.

Hesitantly, Jul knelt down near the older female, "What do you want?"

"Siban will come for them. The others too. The Iron Fists hired him to kill the Durin ..."

Jul frowned, "Hired? What proof?"

"Siban's pocket...a letter from Thelo..." With that she expired.

Jul stared at her for a while before she stood up and hurriedly returned to the group to warn Thorin!

As she approached the opening, she saw Siban and Thorin battling!

Quickening her pace but quietly so as not to distract them, she saw that Thorin had the advantage Siban didn't; the bandit had only one eye whereas Thorin had two.

And Thorin had a more superior weapon than the bandit. But then, a better weapon does not make a better fighter.

"You will die in this mine, fool!" Siban moved to strike out but Thorin saw him and managed to deflect his moves and bending his knees and waist he struck out his sword at once and pierced through Siban's stomach cleanly and quickly.

Withour uttering a word, Siban fell and was dead.

Thorin stared at the bandit and sensing he was being watched, he turned around and saw Jul, "Are you all right?" He rushed to her.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Of course, do you doubt me?"

"The female?"

Jul shook her head sadly.

"You lose her?"

She looked up, "No...I killed her. Wait, you thought I was not capable of killing her?"

Thorin quickly shook his head, "No...well, I did think for a moment...I..." He sighed. "Jul, I was worried."

She frowned at him, "Thorin, I can take care of myself. You saw me with a sword before." She went up to the dead body of Siban and knelt by him and began searching about his clothings.

"What are you doing?"

Quickly, she told him what Essa had said and soon she found the letter and reading it, saw that it was indeed from King Thelor of the Iron Fists! She handed the letter to Thorin.

He read it and in shock looked up at her, "We must hurry back to Erebor!" He looked at her in the eye,

She nodded.

"Jul, are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

She shook her head again, "I took a life. I've never done that before, Thorin."

He held her arm, "You did the right thing."

She looked up at him, "I know but it still did not feel right."

He nodded, "It's never a good thing to take the life of another unless they deserve it. And these people deserves it." He nodded to the body of Siban. "We will never be bothered by the likes of him again."

Jul looked down at him, "He is the one...he was sent to kill me when I was a baby."

Thorin turned to look at her in surprise, "How did you know?"

"In my Grandpy's book, he described Siban who was the one sent from the Grey Mountains. Grandpy and Alin thought they had killed him, when they stabbed his eye. But as you can see, he had lived all this time...until now."

She looked up Thorin. "You're right, he'll never bother us again." She smiled at him.

"Shall we find our siblings? And our cousins?"

She nodded, "And my friend, Comet."

He nodded and they turned but was surprised and happy to see them emerging from the mouth of the opening.

The first one out were Mera and Frerin!

"Mera! Oh Mera!" Mera looked up to see Jul standing beside a male dwarf, he was a little bit older than her sister and taller too! But Mera was very glad to see Jul as she ran as fast as her tired legs could run to her and leaped up to her!

Catching the young dwarfling as if she was a babe, Jul gladly held her and hugged her as tightly as she could!

Tears of joy came falling down on both faces as she rained kisses on her beloved little sister, whom she loved dearly. There were no words as she continued to hold her as if she was a little child.

Thorin watched them for a little while and felt embarrassed as if he was intruding a privacte scene; he and Frerin were close but they were never that close.

"Thorin!"

He turned when he heard his name and his smile widened to see his little brother, all covered with dirt! But to him, he was Frerin, he was his brother!

And Frerin came running to him as Thorin held his arms wide and received his younger brother, even though he was now twelve years old, but in Thorin's eyes, Frerin seemed like a dwarfling of 2!

"Come here, khazash!"

Frerin grinned widely as he willingly let his older brother gathered him into his fold and then to no one's surprise, he began to cry into Thorin's chest.

Thorin closed his eyes as he held his brother tightly while he listened to the floodgates, "I have you, khazash, I have you, and I will never let you go."

Standing apart from the four, the cousins watched without shame as they themselves shed tears of joy and relieve. Comet was holding Leria, the young female dwarfling who was clutching his neck as if she was unwilling to let him go.

Oin was carrying Devlin, the other male dwarfling as he, too, hung onto him for dear life. Oin didn't mind the small hands wrapping his neck tightly and the young one had buried his face into his beard, his body was still trembling; he was so grateful and glad when the Durin cousins entered the opening and called out to Frerin and Mera. It didn't matter that they didn't know the two dwarflings' names, all it mattered was they were being rescued!

And soon, they would see their parents!

…...

But, it was not to be soon as when the happy reunion was taking place, the tremblings began.

Everyone straightened and stared about them in fear as the trembles were getting stronger!

"We had better get out of here!" Balin gathered their packs and beckoned them.

Thorin looked at his brother, "You are hurt?"

Frerin shook his head, "Not so bad...just a couple of bruises, but I'll be fine. Let's go." He gave his brother a nudge, "I don't intend to be trapped in here."

Thorin grinned, "Me too!" He took his brother's hand and pack and they began to go, following behind Oin and Gloin. He saw Jul and Mera were ahead of him as well. Comet with Devlin, Dwalin was at the rear of the group.

Jul was clutching her sister's hand almost tightly; she was afraid to let her go, "Are you hurt? Did those bandits hurt you?"

Mera gave her a look, "Just a little bruising...but I'll be fine."

Concerned in her face, "Where...?"

"Jul, can't we talk about it when we get out..."

She never finished the sentence as a large piece of shard came crumbling down and by quick reflex, Jul saw in her peripheral the object came right from above Mera's head and she pushed her little sister away as the object pierced onto her upper arm!

"Jul!" Thorin saw the entire incident as he let go of Frerin's hand and rushed to her aid.

"Jul!" He called out her name again as he rolled her over and was shock to see her eyes opened. "What ...you're alive...?"

"Yes...Of course I'm alive." She rolled over and stood up, dusting off some dirt from her shirt.

Thorin frowned at her but continued to stare at her.

At least, the tremblings had stop.

Frerin and Mera were standing together as they were staring at Jul, as was the others.

Jul stopped what she was doing and straightened herself and looked up and saw everyone starring at her, "What? Why are you starring at me?"

Thorin reached over to her and began to pull at an object from her upper arm, he had to tug hard as it was lodged well into her skin before it finally gave and Thorin was examining the piece; it was a crystaline shard, about 3 foot long and it was clear all around but purple and silver glow within. Somehow, when the tremble shook it had dislodged the crystaline shard and would have fallen onto Mera had it not for Jul's quick reflex!

Thorin leaned over to look at Jul's arm and was surprised to see that she was not bleeding! He knew that the shard had imbedded deeply into her arm and yet there were no blood gushing out from her arm!

"Why...how could this be?" He asked her incredulously. "You are not bleeding?"

Jul hesitanted, "I...can't. I'm.. Thorin, you have to understand...I was born this way." she turned away from everyone and with one hand she slipped part of her shirt and revealed her arm.

"What is this?" Thorin exclaimed!

"I was born wi...with... this. It's dragon scales on my arm. I don't know how." She said silent.

The others gathered closer to look at it.

Dwalin eyed Comet, "So it's the truth."

Comet nodded.

"You knew about this?" Thorin turned to Dwalin, and then at Gloin who nodded, and Oin, and then Balin.

"Comet told us about her when we were on our way to join you back at the small tunnel. We didn't believe him at first but we do now." He nodded at Jul who returned his nod with a sad smile.

"Is there something wrong with my sister?" Mera asked them. "She always have that on her arm...We all thought it's a birthmark, I don't see a problem except that I think it's pretty neat, as she never once gotten hurt or sick in her life. Reen, Comet's wife, believe that the scales is some kind of healing thing." She shrugged and kept quiet when she felt Jul tugged at her.

Balin nodded, "Well, you are quite right, little one. There is nothing the matter with Jul. It's just we've never seen anything like that before and it will take us a while to get use to it, that's all, right cousins?" He glanced around them who nodded enthuasiastically.

All except for Thorin who nodded reluctantly when Balin frowned heavily at him.

"Mera's right, Thorin." Frerin said. "I didn't know she had, um...scales. I mean it's just on her arm, and I don't see what the deal is all about." He smiled at Jul whom he found quite facinating, as she didn't look one bit like her sister, Mera. Jul was almost as tall like Thorin and slimer which was unusual for a female dwarf. Then again, Mera had told him that Jul can fight, so she should be lighter than most female dwarves...prettier.

Steppin back from her, he took a deep breath and said, "We must move on...I want to go home."

Thorin nodded and held up the letter and told all about what Jul had learned. "So, I agree with my brother," He smiled at Frerin, " We must hurry home and warn our father."

"Uh...we have a wee bit of a problem, Thorin." Balin hesitated.

"What is it?"

"The trembles. It had caused a cave-in up ahead in the tunnel." He pointed up ahead of him. "We are trapped."

They groaned.

"Can we back-track, Comet?" Thorin asked his cousin. "Is there another way out from another tunnel?"

Comet thought about it as he was still carrying Leria, for a while and then shook his head, "I'm afraid not, this was the only way in and out."

"Are we going to die here?" Devlin peeked out from Oin's beard and asked him quietly.

"No, laddie. We'll find a way. Just rest ya wary head, little one." He patted his back before he turned to Comet, "There has to be a way, Comet. We must get the wee ones back home."

"Are they dirt or rocks in the cave-in?" Comet turned to Balin.

"Huh? What?"

"If the cave-in is made up of dirt, we can dig out...if they are big boulder, we might not be able to do so..."

"I think, they are dirt." Balin nodded. "Yes, yes! Dirt, I'm sure of it." He spun around and trotted off with a torch and began to yell, "It's dirt, Comet!"

Comet smiled, "Well, let's go then, we'll dig our way out!"

The rest of them hurried off and joined in soon.

Frerin and Mera exchanged weary looks, "I guess we'll dig again." He shook his head.

Thorin, who heard him, turned to his brother and said gently, "You don't have to, khazash." He picked up his little brother's hands and felt the cuts on them. "You've suffered enough, let the adults handle it." He turned to Mera. "You too, Mera. You've earned it." He smiled at her.

Frerin shook his head, "No way, Thorin. I want to help. I'm able. I can dig."

Thorin felt instantly proud of his little brother and nodded, "Very well but if you're tired, you stop. Do not over exert yourself, you know how mother gets on me when you hurt yourself." He ruffled his hair.

Frerin pushed his brother away with embarrassment, "Stop, Thorin! I'll be fine! Just...go dig." He eyed Mera and blushed.

Thorin saw his brother's look and smile but stiffened when he saw Jul's expression.

"Come, Mera. You'll help over here." She said stiffly.

Thorin had noticed she had not spoken to him since he...well, he recoiled after discovering her unusual birthmark...or whatever her condition.

Shaking his head, he picked up a digger, he joined in beside Frerin and began digging.

…...

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Children of Erebor

Chapter 16

.

"Your Majesty, please will you listen to me?" Fundin implore with King Thrain outside the Royal Chambers.

No answer.

"THRAIN! OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE!" He banged on the hard wood door furiously.

Yet, he was ignored.

Shouting some indecent Khudzul no dwarf in his right mind, much less a proper one would say to his king!

It drew some raised eyebrows from the King's personal guards but Fundin ignored them as he continued his verbal barage as he insulted Thrain's parents, questioning his legitimacy.

Suddenly the door opened and a large fist met Fundin's face!

Falling flat on his back, Fundin began to laugh, much to the confusion of said guards who began to rush to his aid but the elder dwarf waved them off.

"Well, at least I have some kind of reaction from him." He rubbed his nose which was slightly bruisded.

He slowly got up and shook his head and saw that the doors had remained open and took it as a sign of invitation and proceeded to enter and closed it after him.

As he entered the inner chamber, he gasped!

The King's private chambers were in complete disarray! It looked as if a group of orcs had invaded the chambers and had a … drunken party!

All the furniture were completely destroyed, glasses were shattered! The walls were smashed through and chairs...well, Fundin, couldn't tell where they were...even his favorite chair, the black stone he had given his cousin on his 30th birthing day which Thrain thought was the ugliest thing he had ever saw, was smashed beyond recognition.

Fundin sighed; it was only an object after all, as were all the other items in the room until he walked into the bedroom and saw more destruction.

The royal bed was gone.

Well, gone was not entirely true. It was reduced into small pieces of splinters and ripped materials.

Fundin saw Thrain standing by the window looking out of the palace, a battle axe by his side.

So, he had been making use of his other birthing present. Thorin had given him on his 40th birthing day. A battle axe made of steel and iron, it was heavy but as it was Thorin's first attempt and his first gift to his father, Thrain had graciously accepted the gift from his eldest son, although privately, he had told Fundin that he would never use such a heavy weapon. No dwarf would be seen using weapon that looked as if it would break at first swing. But he didn't want to insult his heir and had placed it in his bedroom above the bed for decoration.

Fundin shook his head, apparently, he had found a use for it and it seemed, the battle axe held, to cause such a destruction!

"Did you feel the need to re-decorate your room, Thrain?" Fundin stood at a distance from his cousin; only a slightly distance, he did not wish to be part of the destruction.

"What do you want?"

"Thelor is coming."

"Let him, she ...is her cousin." He hesitated.

"He is bringing his entire army."

Fundin saw his back stiffening and after a moment, Thrain turned around to face him, "Why? He has change his mind about the alliance?"

Fundin nodded and proceeded to tell him what Tenzten learned.

Thrain clenched his fist and frowned hard, "That rukhs kharkharf!" He cussed loudly. "I will have his head and his ass on Erebor's front gate!"

Fundin chuckled; glad to see his cousin old self.

Thrain eyed him, "It is not amusing, cousin! I will not permit him to cross Dale!" He walked up to the balcony and looked out beyond the fieds; it had gone past noon and the soldiers were at rest, taking their afternood meals, the field was emptied for the moment as it looked calm.

Thrain inner self was not calm; he was enraged!

How dare that orc-ass dare to come into the Durins land and declare war!

He had just lost his beloved Mordis! Thrain clenched his fist against the handle of the battle axe and found comfort in the pain he felt when his nails dug into the flesh of his palm.

"I will give him a good reason for war if he so wanted." He said quietly.

"Tentzen has a plan." Fundin added.

Bushy eyebrows raised, the King turned slightly, "Do you trust the advisor of our enemy?"

Fundin nodded, "Thrain, he was the one who warned us, and I see no dishonesty in him.

Thrain nodded, "Go on."

He began to outline Tentzen's plans.

"Interesting...what do you think? Will it work?" Thrain asked his cousin after he'd thought for a while.

"Why else would I come to you?"

"Huh? Oh...well, I guess, that makes sense. I approve..." He nodded. "I will send word out to all."

Fundin nodded, "Good. Just make sure you do your part, and nothing will happen."

"Wait!" Fundin stopped by the door and turned around, watching Thrain expectantly, "Any word from my sons?"

Fundin sighed, "No...I'm sorry. I know it's been almost a week but I'm sure they are fine. All of them."

Thrain frowned slightly, "Ah...yes...yes, your boys too, and Gloin and Oin as well."

"Indeed. Where one set of cousins go, the rest of them follows."

Thrain tried to smile; he knew the cousins always travel together, they had always been close together, having grown-up together in Erebor. "Yes, indeed. They will watch out for each other."

Fundin nodded, "Always, cousins to the end. Like you and I."

Thrain looked up at him and nodded as well, "Cousin to the end." He said with a look.

With a pointed nod, Fundin left Thrain, although he muttered out loud as he walked away, "Must see if we have a Palace decorator...these furniture...someone's going to break their necks..."

Thrain almost chuckled, "We do not have a decorator!" he sobered hurriedly when recalled why his rooms were smashed.

He sighed and thought, _Fundin is right, I have responsibilities. ...Mordis will get on to me for neglecting my...daughter._ He became slightly teary-eyed when he remembered the tiny baby who was hurriedly taken from her mother who had died, giving her life.

Turning to look at the bed that once held his beloved Mordis and him...he left quickly from the chambers and looked around in confusion and turned to his faithful guard, "Huh...where is the nursery?"

The guard pointed to his right, "This way, Your Majesty, down the hallway, last door on your right. Would you like me to lead you?"

Thrain waved at him and shook his head, "No...no, not necessary, I think I know where it is. Thank you."

The guard nodded and watched him walked towards the nursery.

….

Thrain stood in front of a set of double doors. They were made of the lightest pine wood. And it was intricately carved by the best wood carving dwarves, Erebor had. Mordis had loved these doors and what was within.

She had personally decorated the room herself when she first learned she was carrying their first child, Thorin.

It had been a joyous occasion, and ten years later, came Frerin. Another son for the King. Another happy event.

After that, Mordis began to yearn for a daughter, a princess for Erebor.

Mordis had looked into the Durins family tree and saw that there had been so few princess been born!

Thrain, so much in love with Mordis, after all these years, could not deny her anything obliged her eventhough he was content with his two strapping sons!

Two years passed, nothing.

Three, then four, then five, nothing.

On the sixth year, she was carrying! Oh what joy it was for her!

Everyone in Erebor was happy for the Queen and all had hoped it would be a princess!

But one day, Mordis was walking down a set of stairs when she felt faint and tumbled down the rest of the steps!

When she came to in her bed, Thrain and the healer were there, no one could explain why she had fainted, it was just unexplained.

Mordis tried to laugh it off by saying she was clumsy, the extra weight of the baby had made her off-balance.

She had been more concerned about the baby... "What about the baby?"

The healer shook her head sadly; Mordis had lose her baby in the fall, it would have been a girl were she to carry it full term.

Mordis was inconsolable.

But the healer had told her that after she had healed for a full two months, they could try for another child.

Mordis was happy to hear that, Thrain would do anything for her, to see her smile again.

But two years went by, no child.

And another year...nothing. Mordis was becoming despondant.

When Frerin had turned eight, Mordis found out she was once again, with child!

Oh, how happy she became again! Thrain was delighted to see his wife laughing.

Everyone in the Palace was happy again.

Until Mordis found out one morning, when she was taking a walk, she began to have strange pains in her lower stomach and began to bleed heavily.

Her maids-in-waiting became fearful and summoned the healer as the guards carried her carefully to their chambers.

By the time Thrain came, the baby was lost...again.

"No more!" Thrain bellowed. The healer had told him in a frightened voice that, Mordis had lost quite a significant amount of blood and almost lost her own life!

Frightened by the news, Thrain knew it was not worth it! He did not want another child if it meant losing his beloved wife!

But Mordis was headstrong! She wanted a daughter! She wanted another child.

She asked the healer if she was still able to have another child.

The healer, reluctantly nodded her head, "But only if you'll be confined to your bedchambers, Your Majesty. I would ill-advise to move your womb about. It would rupture again if you were to move around like you did before."

Mordis nodded, "I will listen to you, I will confine myself to my bed at all times once I carry a child within me." she smile weakly. "Help me convince Thrain."

The healer was mortified but nodded.

With Fundin's reluctant help, Mordis and the healer were able to convince Thrain to let Mordis have another try.

At last, when Frerin had turned ten, Mordis found out she was with child! Every precaution was taken to ensure she would not lose this one.

Thrain stared at the rooms; it had been 10 years since Frerin had been in these quarters, not since he was birthed in there.

Thrain remembered when Thorin, and then Frerin had been in the Royal Nursery.

Mordis had spent her some of her happiest times in there.

It was sad that the new baby was never birthed in there as would have been a tradition.

Instead, she was birthed in the bedchambers where her mother had died moments after the wee one had taken her first breath.

With a long sigh, Thrain opened the doors and stepped in.

What greeted him was the sound of his daughter's crying.

She was in another room as he walked in and saw three nurse maids attending to her.

"Oh...now, sweet thing...shh...hush...so tiny, but such strong lungs!" One of the maids smiled at her.

"That's because she takes after her father!"Thrain added proudly.

The trio looked up in shock and quickly bowed down, "Your Majesty! We were not expecting you! Forgive us!"

Thrain shook his head, "No need to apologize, as you said, you did not expect me. I just want to see my daughter."

The nurse who was holding her smiled and nodded as she held her out, "Of course, come met your daughter, Sire."

Thrain received the small crying bundle that was wrapped in the softest cloth and held it close to his chest and at once she stopped crying!

The nurse chuckled, "Why look, she has stopped crying! It's as if she knew her khashaz is here!"

The other nurses nodded approvingly as they smiled at the King.

Thrain looked at them and then at his daughter and smiled; she was the tiny version of Mordis! She has a headful of dark hair and her eyes looked the most beautiful! Chocolate brown outer rings with light brown iris, light rosy lips. And fat chubby hand that was eager to reach up to grasp his beard.

"Oh, oh!" He exclaimed happily. "You are a feisty one, aren't you? Just like your brothers. I can see you have some fire in you."

"Your Majesty?"

Thrain looked up and saw the first nurse watching him. "Yes?"

"I beg you pardon, we were wondering...what have you decided to name the Princess?"

He looked around him and saw the other two nurses had come to stand with the nurse. "That's true, Your Majesty, we do not know what to call her, except Little Princess."

Thrain frowned slightly as he looked down at his daughter; he tried to recall if he and Mordis had discuss names.

But he was drawing a blank!

"I...I..." He began to step away from the nurses and walked about the room and looked out the window and saw that Spring flowers had bloomed and his wife's beautiful face came to mind.

He couldn't shake off her image! Everwhere he looked, she was there! She would never leave...he looked at his daughter again when she gurgled and made to grab his beard, so like Mordis when she want she wanted his attention...

He sighed; he could never let her go. And now, his daughter would forever remind him of her.

"Mordis...I miss you...I wish you are still here, you should be here. I wish you could see her. She is so much like you...Mordis...dis..." And he remembered her last word, _Dis_

"Dis, is that what you wish her name to be?"

As if on cue, the baby sneezed out loud!

"Oh my," The nurse came. "You know, Your Majesty, my grandmother told me, if someone sneezed, it means the creator had called your name. I take it you have given her a name?" She grinned.

Thrain gave a look, "Dis, Her name is Dis."

The nurse looked surprise but she didn't say anything but smiled, "That is indeed a lovely name! Princess Dis!" She turned around and informed the others, "Do you hear that, sisters? Princess Dis, oh what lovely name for a beautiful baby!" She turned back to Thrain, "Sire, if you don't mind, I wish to inform the Palace of this blessed news. The Palace would welcome such happy tidings...it has been sad for a while."

Thrain looked up from his daughter and nodded, "Of course, yes...yes...Oh, wait, no. Not yet." He remembered Fundin's plans. "I'm afraid we can't do so yet."

The nurse stared at him, "But your Majesty, I don't understand?"

He nodded at them, "Listen to me, I just received words, and I require your coorporation, and help with," He looked down and saw that his daugther had fallen asleep in his arms. And he said quietly, "I require you three to begin packing."

"Packing?" The uttered at the same time.

"Shhh... She's asleep." He glared at them and raising his brows, "Now listen carefully..." He began to outline his plans for his daughter and the nursemaids.

15 minutes later, the head nurse, Ce'al, nodded and, "Where are we to go?"

Thrain moved to a wall and moving a chair slightly, he slid a secret wall panel out and it revealed a stone step down wards, "Here are some torches, take them down and it will lead you to the undergrounds of Erebor. Take plenty of food and things for the baby and yourselves. When all this is over, we'll come for you. Remember, only Lord Fundin, Prince Thorin, and I know about this secret underground. You must tell no one else." They nodded, "We will do as you ordered, Your Majesty. The Iron Hills, when will they be here?" They asked nervously.

"Less than a month."

"Oh! So soon!"

"Aye. Make sure the baby has plenty of food."

"Yes, of course, we will make sure of that."

Thrain removed his signet ring and gave it to Ce'al.

"If you see him, give this to my oldest son."

Thrain left the nursery and closed the doors.

"My guards! Come with me!"

As one, his faithful guards snapped to attention and began to follow him down the hallway and into a chamber known as the war room.

…...

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note – to Guest 186, you're right about the creator of Mahal and Aulë being one and the same. I've made the changes to that portion of the paragraph. Thanks for noting the error!

...

Children of Erebor

Chapter 17

.

It had been more than half a day since they had been digging when Balin saw a break in the cave-in.

"Oi! Look!" He called out to the rest. "I can see a gap! We made it! Look!"

The group stopped digging and looked up to where Balin had indicated, they saw a hole large enough to squeeze through.

Putting the tools aside, the Comet picked up Leia while Oin nodded to Devlin who willingly held his hands up for him to pick up as the little one wrap his hands around him and soon they went through the small hole, followed by Jul and Mera, Thorin and Frerin, and lastly Dwalin, Gloin, and Balin.

It didn't take them long to reach the mouth of the mine, and soon they were out in the open!

It was day time, they all saw as they turned their face up to absorb the sun and smiled heartily.

"The sun! The warmth!" Balin said cheerfully. "Never thought I'd see another sun shine again!" He held his arms out. The others beamed broadly.

"I can hear the birds singing! What happy sounds they make!" Mera laughed. "And soon we'll be home to Grandpy!" She turned her smiling face towards Jul. "I can't wait to see him again, Jul!"

Jul couldn't face her sister, instead she looked away sadly.

Mera frowned, "Jul? What is it? Aren't you looking forward to see Grandpy?"

Jul beckoned to her sister and pulled her aside from everyone. "Mera, about Grandpy..."

The others turned away from the two, to give them some privacy but in no time they heard Mera screamed out loud in pain.

"NO! NO! Not Grandpy! You're lying!" She began to punch her sister hard but Jul held her. "Let me go! I hate you! I hate you! I hate...no...not my Grandpy..." Mera finally collapsed into Jul's shoulder as she cried hard.

Jul cried along with her. "I'm sorry, little sister, I'm sorry, Reen did all she could, but Grandpy's heart..."

Mera shook her head and mumbled something as she continued to cry.

Comet walked to Balin and Thorin, "You must want to get along home. You have to warn the King and all." He turned to look at Jul and Mera sadly and turned back to his cousins. "We'll be fine. Just go. I'll take the dwarflings and get them back to their families." He nodded at Devlin.

Oin nodded reluctantly at Comet and put the small child down and looked at him affectionately, "Go on now, stay with Comet until you get home to your da and ma. You did good, Devlin." He ruffled his hair and chuckled lightly.

"Thank you, Master Oin." Devlin gave him a tight hug that made the tough dwarf shed a few tears.

"Go on, you good laddie."

Devlin waved at him as he joined Comet, holding his other hand as Leia was hanging on to him as she waved at them, "Bye, bye!"

The Durin cousins nodded at Comet and Thorin continued watching Jul, who had her back turned from the group, and then with a sigh joined his brother and cousins and they began their way towards Erebor.

"Will we see them again, Thorin?" Frerin glanced back at them one last time before he walked with his brother.

"I don't know, Frerin. We have much to do now, what with the news about the Iron Hills." He was much distracted by his thoughts of Jul; he agreed with his brother, he'd like to see her again, which meant trips to Dale!

But he knew Frerin would be watched like a hawk by his father, his brother would not be able to step out of Erebor without ten guards surrounding him!

Their mother would be doting him for days...maybe weeks now, if he knew her, and Thorin knew his mother well.

He smiled as he recalled his fearsome mother who was, even confined in her bed with her third child, she would still know what was going around the Palace! It was as if she had eyes everywhere!

He wondered if she knew Frerin had been taken, and how long they had been gone?

Yes, he was eager to be home, home to his beloved Erebor.

Although he would face the wrath of his father, he had much to tell him; the news of what the Iron Hills had been plotting would certainly be a surprise!

Iron Hills! Thorin had always thought they were one of their allies and they had many kins in the Blue Mountains. King Thelnor would be surprised to know his plot to overthrow the Durins would soon be ruined.

…...

The journey home to Dale dragged on for Jul who held Mera tightly as she had fallen asleep.

Jul was glad Mera had finally calmed down as she was not the easiest person to deal with!

"I'll take the dwarflings home to their parents, Jul, you just get on home and put her to bed." Comet nodded at Mera. "She needed sleep and you."

Jul nodded, "Thank you for your help, Comet. Thank you for doing this!"

Comet smiled sadly, "You know I'd do anything for my friend, Jul." He sighed. "I just wished your Grandpy was still ..." His face began to redden and he couldn't go on.

Jul became teary but she held on, "I know what you mean." She said thickly as she tried to hold back. "I miss him, too." She looked away as her tears finally slipped from her eyes.

"Hey, hey..." Comet tried to console her. "Look on the bright side...you still have Mera. And you still have something to go on."

She turned to him, "What's that?"

"You are a Princess! Maybe a ..a Queen!" He exclaimed. "Don't you remember what the book says? You have to go to the Grey Mountains and reclaim your rights as a Stiff Beard."

Jul frowned, "But...with what? I don't even have an army behind me?"

Comet sighed, "You have the ring. And you have to get there and find your father."

Jul hesitated, "What if he denies that I'm his daughter?"

Comet rolled his eyes, "Your birthmark, silly! Your father...and the Stiff Beard people knows about your birth mark. You are the rigthful heir of the Stiff Beard. Don't be such a scared scat."

"I...I can't just leave Mera by herself here."

"Jul, it's okay, Reen and I can take her in. She's part of our family." Comet smiled.

Jul shook at him, "No...I can't do that to you and Reen! You two are starting a new family, and Mera is a handful. No, I have to ..." She shook her head again. "I have to wait till she's old enough to be on her own before I set out for the Grey Mountains."

Comet's eyes widened, "Are you serious? You'll be an old maid by then!"

"What choice do I have? Mera is all I have, she's my responsibility. I have to look out for her."

"No. You have to look out for your people. Your true people of Stiff Beard. They need you. Your father needs you." Comet said forcefully. "This is the right time to go."

"Comet, I can't. Mera is my responsibilty. She needs me now."

He sighed, "Jul, will you listen to me? Reen and I will take care of her like our own. She will be our daughter."

Jul looked up at her friend who smiled at her, "Why are you doing this, Comet?"

"Because you must go. Because it's time." he nodded gently.

She thought for a while and she sighed.

"Okay, you're right. But let me stay here for a while, let me have some time with Mera before I leave." She looked at her friend closely and continued. "You know that once I leave, I may never come back again."

He nodded sadly, "I know, Jul. And if you do come back here, you'll never be the same Jul I know."

She gasped softly but she knew what he meant and it was the truth.

…...

As the Durin cousins approached Erebor, they noticed something was not right; the guards were wearing their usual royal blue uniforms but on their entire left arms the sleeves were covered in black. It signified mourning.

The cousins exchanged uncertain looks.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dwalin looked about him. "Who died?"

"Do you think they thought I was dead?" Frerin spoke up. "I mean...after all, I was taken by the bandits and I've been missing for some time."

Thorin frowned deeply, "Maybe, maybe not Frerin. This is something bigger. And I don't like the looks of this." He said somberly.

They walked up to the gates and up to the guard, "What is going on?" Balin posed the question.

"My lord Balin!" He stared at the group in surprise and bowed at them. "Prince Thorin...Prince Frerin! Lord Dwalin...Lord Gloin, Lord Oin, Thank Mahal you're back!"

They nodded at the guard, "Yes, yes...we're back. Tell us, why are you wearing mourning uniforms?" Thorin asked him this time.

"Your Highness!" The guard reddened and then paled, "Uh...we are mourning because of your...uh...the Queen."

"THE QUEEN!" They all exclaimed loudly at the same time causing the guard to lean away from the barage of anger he felt from them.

"What about the Queen?"

"Tell us at once!"

"Mother! What is going on about mother?" This came from Frerin.

The poor guard raised his hand in fear, "Uh...please...perhaps if you'll hurry back to the Palace. Lord Fundin will meet with you in the Receiving Halls."

The cousins nodded at once and without further word, they dashed away and ran into the Palace, dropping their packs and weapons by the gates.

Another guard came to stand by the guard and shook his head, "Oi! I'd certainly wouldn't want to be at the Receiving Halls at this moment."

The first guard nodded his head and then shook his head sadly, "Nay, the two Princes, it will be hard for them to learn of the sad news. So hard for them for they love their mother dearly."

The second guard sighed, "Indeed, we're all still in shock, Hillin. I can't believe the Queen is gone."

"Me too. She was ever so nice. Remember she used to send down sweet hot cakes for us in the mornings in the winter time?"

"Aye, I do remember! She was ever so considerate of everyone." He nodded thoughtfully. "She will be missed."

"Aye, she will be." He bent his head in sadness.

…...

Frerin was soon out of breath trying to keep up with his brother, "Wait Thorin!"

Thorin turned around and paused a bit, "Hurry little brother! We must find father!"

"But I thought we are going to see Uncle Fundin?"

Thorin shook his head, "No! I want to see father!"

Frerin shrugged, "Fine, I want to see him, too. And mother." In his mind, he wished Erebor was not so vast, what with all the stairs to climb up and down and the long halls to run through to get to the Royal Quarters which covered more than five blocks, and that was only for Balin and Dwalin's family. Thorin and Frerin's bedrooms were much deeper within and on the upper levels, well, on the highest floor, to be precise.

Finally, after twenty more minutes of continuous running, they reached King Thrain's bed chambers.

Gloin, Oin, Balin, and Dwalin had left the two to find Fundin in the Receiving Halls.

Opening the doors, Thorin and Frerin saw that their father's bedroom was dark despite the fact that it was still day light outside.

"Father?" Frerin whispered.

No answer.

He turned to Thorin with worry, "Where is he?"

His older brother hook his head, "I don't know." He moved deeper into the bedroom. "Father? Are you..."

"Thorin? Is that you?"

A figure came out of the shadow by the window and into the lamp.

"Father!" Frerin launched himself upon seeing Thrain.

The King held his hands out to receive his youngest son as he shed happy and sad tears, "Oh my boy! My boy! You are safe! Just like Thorin had promised. Oh..." He shed more tears as he gathered both his sons and hugged them tightly.

Thorin's chest tightened as he hugged his father.

Thorin was shocked; he could hardly recognized his father, it seemed he had aged fifty years since he had left! What has been going on?

It was hard to see a great dwarf overcome with emotion and his father was one whom was not not easily given to emotion. Not even his grandfather, Thror.

Thror had recently passed into the next world three years ago. His body was buried deep beneath the Lonely Mountains, as were the Durins ancestors. One day, he would be buried there as well. It was a Durin tradition.

When the hard tears were shed, Frerin looked up at his father and asked worriedly, "Father, where is mother? The guard at the gate...he said she's dead. I don't understand."

Thrain paled as he looked up at Thorin then at his youngest again, and nodded sadly, "It's true. Your mother is dead. Great Mahal has taken her to the other world."

…...

End fo Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Children of Erebor

Chapter 18

.

Mera blinked her eyes opened and sat up suddenly; she thought she was still in the mines as she looked about her.

"Hey, relax. You're safe at home, little khazush."

She turned to the side and smiled when she saw Jul sitting on a chair by the side of her bed, a book on her lap.

"I thought I was in the mines..." Mera looked down as she began to pick on her blanket.

Jul closed the book and smiled gently, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She said softly.

"Hungry?"

Shaking her head, "No. Not really."

Raising her brow, "You haven't eaten anything since we came home, which is over a day. What are you doing? Watching your weight?" She teased her softly.

Mera smiled and shrugged, "No...just not hungry." She sighed. "I'm just..."

Jul frowned, "What's wrong, Mera? You can tell me."

"I know, I miss him; Grandpy. I dreamt of him, and he was in the mines with me." She took a deep breath before she continued, "And the mines collapsed, we all died." She swiped an errant tear away from her cheek. "That's when I woke up." She said softly. "That's when I remember Grandpy was gone forever."

Jul reached over and held her hand, "Hey, Grandpy's not gone, he lives in your heart, Mera. He'll always watch over you." She squeeze her small hand for effect, "Always remember that."

Mera nodded, "Yeah, but it's not the same."

"I know. I rather see him walking about the house, and sitting by the table, writing in his book." She smiled.

Jul nodded, "Yeah, I know, I miss seeing him writing on his book, too."

Mera pointed at the book on Jul's lap, "Is that what you're reading, Grandpy's book?"

Jul nodded, "Yes, before he...left this world, he wanted me to read it. It's about me, about how I was found." She hesitated as she watched her.

Mera shook her head in confusion, "Found? What do you mean?"

"Mera, we are not blood sisters."

She stood up and got into the bed with Mera, and began to tell her the story of how Alin and Metara met, and later Adin and Shen met and married in the Blue Mountains, and the fateful day where Metara, Mera's grandmother gave her life to save a baby who became her sister.

Mera frowned deeply, "I can't believe this! You and I are not real sisters? Grandpy kept this all this time!" She clenched the sheet. "We've been living a lie." She leaned against the wall by the bed. "How long have you known this?"

"Mera," Jul watched her. "You are my sister, no matter what. I still love you like my blood sister." She smiled at her.

Mera turned to her, "Are you going back to your people, now that you know who you are?"

Stunned by her perceptiveness, Jul shook her head, "I...I don't know. You are too young to be on your own, and I can't leave you by your self." She stood up and began to pace about the room. "The only solution is to wait till you are old enough..."

Mera shook her head and interrupted her, "Wait a minute, Jul. I can come with you!"

Jul stopped pacing and stared at her, "Are you out of your mind? It's too dangerous!"

"And it's not dangerous for you?"

"No...because I can fend for myself. Mera, I don't think you know how dangerous things are over there."

"Jul, I'm not going to hold you here till I'm old enough. You'll be an old maid by then."

Jul gasped, "Old maid! Did you just call me old maid?" She placed both hands on her hips, offended.

Mera began to laugh, "I was just teasing you, Jul. Of course you're not an old maid! You're going to marry that Prince Thorin!" She laughed even more when Jul rushed at her sister on the bed and began to tickle her. "NO! NO! Don't do it! You know I'm ticklish! Hahaha! Please stop, Jul!"

"Not till you apologize!" Jul continued to tickle her sister.

"Okay, okay...I'm sorry." Mera giggled as she lay on the bed and sat up. "But seriously, what are you going to do?"

Jul shrugged, "Comet did offer to have you live with them."

Mera shrugged, "I could do that. I like Comet and Reen."

Jul looked at her closely, "You won't mind?"

Mera shook her head, "I'll miss you, you're my sister."

She nodded, "Yes, no matter what, you're my sister too." Mera stood up on her bed and came over to hug Jul tightly, "Thank you for not giving me up at the mines, Jul."

Older sister returned the hug, "Never. You don't have to thank me, silly."

…...

As was another Durin tradition, all immediate family traveled down to the deep mines where a funeral was being held.

The great Queen Mordis of Erebor was to be buried with the Durin ancestors.

Far below the Lonely Mountains, where the guards guided all with bright torches led the way, for it was dark and very cold.

Miners of long ago had carved out tombs and several large holes where within laid the Durins ancestors, and the last one to be buried was Thorin's and Frerin's grandfather, Thror who died of a fiece war with the orcs near Khazad-dum or Moria but won. The price was not a fair one, Thorin recalled; he and his father had gone to war with his grandfather back then with his cousins as well as the others. Frerin did not go as he was still too young.

The stinking orcs were fearsome but they were no match for the dwarves! It was a long hard battle, it was for their kins in Khazad-dum or Moria as common folks called it. Thorin had wondered why orcs had wanted to claim that dark chasm but as the battle raged on, he never bothered to ask again.

It was near dawn when a glimpse of an old pale orc fighting against his grandfather caught Thorin's eyes but as he charged on, Thorin saw, as had the others that Thror had buried his battle axe deep into the old orc's head.

Thror had killed him, or so everyone had thought. As Thror raised his battle axe in victory, Thorin saw movement by his grandfather's boots and before he could shout a warning, the old orc had grabbbed a lance from nearby and pierced it deep into Thror's chest and into his heart!

The victorious cry was cut short as Thror fell to his death, the old pale orc then died, drowned in his own blood.

The Durin clan was stunned! Thror was dead; the battle was won as the orcs retreated quickly from Khazad-dum without their leader.

Thrain, Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin and some of the soldiers took turns carried the body of the slain King all the way back to Erebor and buried him down beneath the Lonely Mountains as was tradition.

And now, it was Mordis' turn to be buried.

Thorin sighed heavily as he, his brother, his father, Balin and Dwalin carried the body of Mordis towards the selected chamber, which was currently brightly lit with torches.

He looked down at his mother; she looked as if she was sleeping. It did not seemed right to leave her in this icy cold chasm, among the dead. She would be lonely; he would miss her. He would never be able to talk to her, he would never be able to tell her about...Jul.

She would approve of her. Yes, his mother would definitely like her.

"Thorin?" Balin called out to him.

No answer.

"Thorin!"

Thorin suddenly looked up and saw that they had arrived at her tomb and he nodded as he released the handle.

Frerin walked up to the open tomb and placed a large bouquet of her favourite flowers on her chest before he walked back and stood by his brother's side, his head bent down.

Ria did the same, Balin helping her placed the bouquet, and after then helped her back to stand with their father who reached out and patted her back as she couldn't stop crying.

Thorin felt Frerin's hand in his as he tightened their handhold, in his heart, he couldn't stop crying out loud for his mother.

He wanted to run, and keep running and shout out loud for his beloved mother!

He had to get out of here!

Thorin felt as if this place was about to collapse! He began to take deep breaths and made himself calm down.

Luckily, he saw his father gave the guards a nod; the funeral was over!

Thrain stepped out of the opening and after one last glance to his Mordis, he walked out of the tomb and Thorin did like wise as he looked at his mother one last time before he left, silently bidding her a last farewell.

…...

Thorin couldn't sleep; it was still early in the evening but he was restless.

Thoughts of his mother was still heavy in his heart.

His father had finally told him how his mother had died; after Frerin had retired to bed after the funeral.

"There was nothing anyone could have done for your mother, Thorin." Thrain said.

Facing away from his father, Thorin nodded sadly. "I still wish I was there for her." He clenched his fist tightly.

Thrain watched his oldest, "Your mother would have been proud of what you have done, my son." He said softly.

Thorin turned to face him, "Father, it was my duty. I did what I had to do. I couldn't let those bandits take my brother."

Thrain held his hand up, "I am proud of you, Thorin."

He nodded, "Father, tell me, were you with her?"

Thrain's widened and nodded, "Aye, she died giving life to your sister, and I was with her the entire time." As hard as it was for him, Thrain told his son the painful circumstances.

Thorin paced about the room as he listened to his father in pain and sorrow, tears prickled in his eyes until they finally fell hard as he fell onto his knees. " _Kha_ _z_ _huz_ _!_ " He called out to his mother in the near empty chamber.

Thrain closed his eyes and shook his head, feeling his son's pain; wishing he could take the pain; he knew how close his son's relationship with his wife was.

Finally, Thorin stood up and without another word to his father, he left the chamber.

Thrain watched his oldest left and sighed as he walked to towards the large balcony and stared up the the starry sky and remained silent. "Guide him, Mordis."

Thorin kept walking, and before he knew it, he was on his pony and riding out of the gates of Erebor heading towards Dale.

He didn't know exactly where he was going but he let his pony lead the way and for some reason, Norr seemed to know where to go as it trotted towards a large smith shop.

Thorin was surprised to see that the furnace within was fired up, it meant someone was inside; strange, this late in the night.

Tethering Norr on a nearby post, Thorin poked his head in and saw to his surprise a recognizable figure inside.

Leaning casually against the frame, he watched her for a moment before she realized she was being watched and turned around, her sword pointing at him.

Eyebrow raised, Thorin calmly said, "I'm no burglar." He easily moved the blade aside. "What are you doing so early...or late in here?"

Jul studied him for a while before answering him, "I could ask the same of you."

Straightening from his stance, he moved closer to the furnace and inspected the fire before answering her, "I couldn't sleep."

Jul placed her sword on the work table and approached the large furnace and stirred the fire, "I couldn't either." She turned to face him and said softly, "I heard about the Queen, I'm sorry about her death, Thorin."

Thorin turned away from her and nodded, "Thank you."

Jul continued, "She was loved by everyone in Dale, you know."

He nodded as he began to move about the shop and picked up a weapon, "Yes, I know."

He expertly ran his hand on the blade and placed it into the furnace and soon they began to work quietly in the smithers; hammering at the metal blades and soon, producing three double-edged swords and as the sun rose, they had made a new bow as well.

"I think we should take a break, I'm hungry." He smiled at her.

Jul smiled, "Oh dear! It's gone pass breaking fast and I haven't prepare any meal for you! I hope my sister had done it." She placed the sword she was working onto the table and walked towards the door, "Come on, I'll make it up to you." She waved at him.

He grinned and followed her as he joined her and she led him to her house where Mera had just finished preparing the meal.

She looked up and her eyes widened, "Oh! It's you!" She looked behind him and frowned as she looked a little disappointed. "Is it just you?"

Thorin turned to Jul in confusion.

Jul laughed, "I think she was expecting your brother as well."

Understanding dawned on Thorin's face as he smiled at Mera, "I'm sorry, Mera. But I've been visiting your sister since early. And yes, I'm by myself."

"Oh." Mera sounded disappointed but she looked at him, "It's okay, are you here to have breakfast with us?"

Thorin nodded, "If it's okay with you?"

She shrugged, "Of course, it's usually just us...it used to be Grandpy and us." She said sadly as she sat down on the dining table.

Thorin joined her and Jul, "I hope I'm not intruding."

"No, not at all." Jul said. "You're always welcome here."

"What are you doing at the shop?" Mera asked him

The conversation turned to metal making as Thorin and Jul explained to Mera what they were making.

"Oh...Jul was trying to make that battle axe..that lighter weight battle axe, aren't you?" Mera looked at her sister.

Jul frowned, "I was but Mithril is so hard to find and so expensive, I can't get it." She sighed. "So, I'll never be able to make it ever."

Thorin listened to both sisters and an idea came to him, "Will you...Do you two have any plans today?"

Jul and Mera shook their heads.

Thorin smiled, "Would you like to accompany me to Erebor, I'd like to show you the mines there? And I have something for you, Jul, and something for you Mera, as well."

Mera's eyes widened, "Go to Erebor? Us?"

Thorin nodded, "Yes."

"YES!" Mera shouted. "Oh yes, say you will go, Jul."

Jul chuckled and shrugged, "Oh of course, why not? Are you sure we're not imposing on your dad...I mean the King?"

Thorin shook his head, "You did help rescue my brother, I'm sure my father wouldn't mind a couple of visitors."

Jul nodded shyly, "Then we'll accept your invitation."

"YES! I've always wanted to see Erebor!" Mera cheered as she stood up and jumped around.

Jul laughed, and teased her, "I think it's someone you wished to meet again, that you're more excited to go to Erebor, little sister."

Mera stopped whooping around and rushed to her sister and tried to cover her mouth as Jul laughed, "Okay, okay...don't do this, Jul, or I'll tell Thorin about YOUR secret too."

Jul shook her head, "Oh no, don't you..."

Thorin watched both sisters teasing each other and laughed heartily and saw Jul's blushing; he thought to himself that she had never looked more beautiful.

Later, as they rode for Erebor, he couldn't help watching her again as his heart swell and felt a strong attraction for her.

He only hoped that his father approved his choice of his future bride; yes, he had decided.

He would make an offer for her soon; after the mourning period of his mother was over.

…...

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note – Thank you all who read this story, you are appreciated! Special thank you to Guest reviewer Sorellkaren whom I was not able to thank in a PM, thank you for your wonderful reviews! I hope you'll continue to read on!

. 10th muse.

.

Children of Erebor

Chapter 19

.

Thorin was thrilled to see the looks in Jul's eyes; he could tell she was more than impressed with the Durins miners.

And the miners were actually pleased to see Jul and Mera; they hardly had any outsiders visiting them, therefore they took their time to show Jul and especially Mera how they mined the gemstones from within the underground of the Lonely Mountains.

When they learned that both Jul and Mera had been to the old mine, and that Mera had dug some gold out from there, the miners gathered around her and began quizzing her all about it!

Thrilled to be in the center of the attention, Mera began to answer their questions.

The miners were amazed by how she had survived the dangers!

Then they began to show her what their had made, Mera was the most curious little dwarfling and she asked plenty of questions which the dwarves were more than delighted to answer her, they even made her a ruby bracelet, and an emerald and diamond pendant necklace of her choosing! Mera was touched by their kindness to her; They were only too happy to gift her a simple gift. Even Jul was invited to pick some gemstones to which she shook her head, she was more enthralled in the makings of jewelry than wearing them as they were too delighted in showing her their craft making as they crafted the jewelry for Mera.

Although she had no idea the true value of such gifts but it didn't matter to the dwarves, they loved their Prince Frerin, and were glad to have him back in Erebor!

Thorin stood aside as the miners and jewel makers showed Jul and Mera their crafts.

But he couldn't take his eyes away from her as one of the jeweler began to show a certain gemstone to her when Thorin came close to her and said softly, "I think Jul does not need much jewels."

Jul returned his smile shyly as she nodded, "I'm not much into such things, Thorin. I do like weapons." She blushed."

The miners began to laugh at her, "Ah! Just like our Prince! He likes weapons too!"

Thorin inclined his head to them as they bowed their heads to him.

"The gifts you have made for Mera, I am forever grateful for you." She bowed slightly to them.

"You are too kind to us, my lady."

Thorin spoke up, "Jul is indeed looking for something more than jewels."

"What is it?"

"A weapon made of Mithril." He said simply as he watched her gently. "She wants to fashion a battle axe made of mithril."

A few of the dwarves began to stroke their long beards as they thought deeply, "Ah...such a weapon, light weight but very strong." They exchanged glances and pointed to another section of a large furnace and smithing area, "Your Highness, perhaps you should see to Master Ma'akr. He would know what you want." He bowed low to Thorin.

Thorin gave him and the others a slight bow, "Thank you, Master Hathin. And thank you for the gifts."

They waved their good byes to Jul and Mera with delighted smiles before they went back to their work.

Thorin showed Jul and Mera the way to the largest smithing area Jul had ever seen, her eyes were wide as she took in the sight before her!

There were several dwarven smithers working on swords, and axes and some were heating the furnaces continuously.

"Frerin!" Jul turned to see Mera's face blushed at the sight of the young Prince whom she knew she had a crush on.

"Mera?" Frerin removed his face covering which was perched on top of his head and walked hurriedly to them. "What are you doing here? Oh, hello, Jul, Thorin." He smiled at his brother and Jul.

"Does father know you're here, Frerin?" Thorin eyed his younger brother.

Frerin nodded, "I'm here with Balin and Dwalin, we're here working on...something." He looked at Jul briefly before he looked away.

Thorin frowned, "What is it, Frerin? Are you hiding something?"

Frerin sighed, "Well, not really, come on, let me show you..." He turned away and walked from them.

Thorin and the two began to follow him and soon they recognized Balin and Dwalin's shockingly unmistakeable red hair even though they were wearing face covers and full body suits as they were working on something in front of the large hot furnace.

Frerin tapped on Balin's shoulder and exchanged some words, Frerin pointing at the new comers.

Balin removed his face cover and saw Thorin and company and waved at them and approached them.

"Welcome to the smithings of Erebor, Jul and Mera!" Balin grinned at the ladies.

"How are you Balin?" Jul greeted him.

"I have been good, just busy, busy...uh, making things." He evaded.

Thorin frowned at his cousin, "What are you making, Balin?"

"Uh, something...nothing really important, Thorin."

"Balin...tell me!" Thorin eyed him as he began to walk towards the furnace and grabbed Dwalin and the two cousins began shouting and pointing amid the noise in the smithing area.

Jul and Mera felt uncomfortable, having come in at a bad time, "Maybe we should go..."

But suddenly, they looked up when they heard Thorin laughed loudly and smacked Dwalin's back who glared at his cousin in disgust.

Thorin turned to call Jul and beckoned her.

Jul raised her brow, "Stay here with Frerin, Mera." She said before she nodded to Thorin and joined him.

"What is it?" Jul was staring at the hot fire.

"Look at what my cousins are working on!" Thorin touched her arm gently, directing her gaze at a table; it was a battle axe, but not just any battle axe. It was double-sided and the material was extremely shiny white and intricately carved, it's handle was only about 15 inches long with the same intricate carving.

"Dwalin, is this...Mithril?" Jul couldn't take her eyes off the weapon as she marveled at the craftsmanship.

"That's right Jul, your Mithril battle axe!" Dwalin smiled. "We had just completed it."

She frowned as she looked at him, "I don't understand...my battle axe? I didn't...?"

"You mentioned you've wanted to fashion a battle axe made from Mithril, so Balin and I decided to make one for you." He nodded at his brother who had came to stand by them.

"Mithril battle axe, it can't be! How did you?"

"Pick it up, Princess." He nodded at her as he laid an iron battle axe next to the new one next to it. "Compare their weights, you'll like it." he grinned.

Jul picked both axes and hefted them and saw that the Mithril battle axe was indeed much lighter than the iron one, in fact it weighed much more lighter than her sword!

"May I?" Thorin asked her.

Jul handed both axes to him and Thorin hefted both axes and grinned, "Indeed, the Mithril axe is much lighter!" He turned to look at her happily and chuckled, "But I prefer the heaviness of the iron and steel one." He handed the Mithril axe to her and kept the iron as he nodded to her, "Shall we try it out? Let's see how strong it is?"

Jul shook her head, "But it's quite pretty, what with it's intricate design, I hate to ruin it."

Thorin frowned at her, "Jul, it's made of Hard Silver, it won't mar."

She thought about it for a moment before she nodded; she couldn't resist a friendly challenge, especially from Thorin.

She held up the weapon with both hands as it was made to be and stood with her legs slightly apart, "You're on, Your Highness!"

Soon, the two began to spar as metal began to clang; although the Mithril made a slightly distinctive higher pitched metallic sound.

"My brother will beat your sister." Frerin grinned as he stood closely next to Mera.

She gave him friendly push, "No way, my sister is going to beat him!"

"He's bigger."

"Size is not everything." She insisted. "She'll get him."

Soon, they drew an audience as everyone stopped their work and stood aside as they watched Thorin and Jul.

"Not bad, those two are equally matched so far." Dwalin nodded as he watched them.

"Aye, they are. The Mithril is holding up as we thought."

"It is, my brother. I think we've done a good job on the weapon." He said.

"I think if we might pitched the new weapon to the King, we might be able to get more out."

Dwalin nodded, "If the King agrees. We must first get our father to agree on this."

Balin nodded as they turned to watch the two fight on, "Is it me or has our cousin finally found his future intended?" He smiled.

His brother chuckled, "Oh, he's bitten all right. The question now will be if Uncle approves of this match?"

"How could he not? She is after all a Princess or even a Queen." He rubbed his beard.

"I like her."

Balin nodded, "Aye, I do too, she'll do for him just right."

In the mean time, Thorin was busy trying to deflect the hits she kept bringing on at him!

"I thought this is supposed to be a friendly sparring?" He uttered as he deflected at the last barrage.

She smiled wickedly, "Oh we are! What's the matter? Tired?"

He grinned, "Not at all. I was just looking out for you!" At the last moment, he narrowly avoided being shaved on the left side of his hair! "Watch my hair!" He glared at her.

The others groaned as they saw how close he came to having his head scalped!

"Don't worry, Thorin. I won't harm your pretty hair!" She exclaimed. The dwarves laughed when they heard her teasing him.

Thorin glared at them but turned to her, "Don't get it all in your sweet head, Jul. I was just warming up, and being gentle with you as you're a female."

Jul looked stunned, "Female! You're such a liar! Be fair, Thorin. You know, I'm an equal fighter."

Thorin shook his head as he grinned, "I don't think so, my dear, look at the weapon, you have to use a lighter weight battle axe." He hefted his heavier axe, "And this is a real axe for a real dwarf." He teased her.

But she was not amused, "Very well. We will use the real weapon and see who is the better fighter." She tossed the battle axe down on the ground and looked about her, "Balin, I need a real battle axe."

Balin's eyes widened, "Uh...I think you two have had enough. Why don't we call it even."

Dwalin nodded, "I agree. You and Thorin are just as good."

Thorin and Jul shook their heads, "No." They turned to each other in surprise.

"He doesn't think so."

"That's right." Thorin was standing by her side. "But this time, we will spar with swords." He pointed at the various swords on display against the far wall. "We will use those." He pointed at the long thin double-edged swords.

Jul nodded, "Very well, it will do." She walked towards the wall and pulled one down and inspect it, "I'll use this one." she flicked it casually as if she had used the sword all her life.

Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin watched her, as Balin grinned, "Well Thorin, good luck. She's going to beat you."

Thorin walked to the wall, "Have faith in me, will you, cousin?"

Twenty minutes later, Thorin and Jul had equally held the sword against each other's throats.

"Well done! Well done!" Balin and Dwalin exclaimed as everyone clapped enthusiastically.

Breathing hard, the two did not lower their blades as they continued to stare at each other; they had not heard the clapping or Balin and Dwalin praising.

While they were sparring the entire time, Thorin and Jul had eyes for each other, they were oblivious to the surroundings around them.

"Thorin! Jul!" Balin called out to them again.

It was only then that the two realized they were not alone but in the large smithing room!

Jul blushed hotly as she lowered her sword and looked about her and saw the others watching them. Where did they come from? How long had they been watching them?

She looked up and saw Thorin watching her closely, his sword was lowered as well.

"Are you okay?" He asked her gently as he walked up to her.

She nodded, "Yes. You?"

He nodded too. "I'm well..."

"Thorin! Jul! You two were great!" Frerin rushed to them happily, followed by Mera.

"Yeah, I bet Jul would beat you, Thorin."

"And I bet Thorin would beat Jul."

"I didn't think, you two would win equally."

"Well, I did." Balin grinned.

"As did I." Dwalin nodded.

Thorin smiled but he remained silent, as did Jul.

Dwalin saw that Thorin had became embarrassed, "Well, all this fighting and making weapons is making me hungry. It's time for our noon day meal."

"Why yes, so it is." Balin nodded. "I expect father will be eating soon. I think it will be a good idea to talk to him about this new weapon." He pointed at the Mithril battle axe.

"You think father will like it?" Thorin frowned.

"Only one way to know, we'll ask."

"Very well, let's go."

"Um...I guess, it's time for us to head home." Jul said.

Thorin shook his head, "But, I thought you'd stay and meet my father?"

Jul's eyes widened, "Oh! Meet the King? I...but we're not, er..." she looked down at her attire and blushed, "We're not dressed appropriately, Thorin."

Thorin shook his head, "I don't see anything wrong with your clothes, looks fine with me. Father won't bite. It's just my father and Balin and Dwalin's father, my Uncle Fundin."

Jul thought again and looked at Mera and saw she had wanted to meet the King and spent more time with Frerin, and privately, she herself wanted to spend more time with Thorin, so she nodded, "Very well, we'll dine with your father." She can't believe she'd be dining with the King!

Thorin smiled as he led the way, Balin and Dwalin had said they would join them in a bit as they had some things to clean up but they would bring up the battle axe.

…...

Fundin greeted Thrain in the dining Halls as they met for their mid afternoon meal after a long day of meeting with the councils.

"Thrain, have you told Thorin of his impeding nuptials?"

"Huh?" Thrain eyed his cousin over his favorite yeast bread. "Nuptials?"

Fundin sighed as the servant placed a large plate full of food before him. "His wedding, which is on Durin's Day...it's in three weeks' time."

"Oh...er, no." He shook his head, "I didn't get a chance. In fact, I forgot all about it."

"Forgot about it?"

"Fundin, we had just buried Mordis. The last thing on my mind is a wedding."

Fundin nodded, "I'm aware of it. But Thelor is fast approaching Erebor with a large army. We can't avoid the subject."

"I wish I had not signed the damn alliance." Thrain groaned.

"I did warn you." He took a bite of his chicken.

"I know. But what is signed is done. There is no way to break the contract."

"Are you sure?" Fundin eyed his cousin, the bread hover near his mouth. "What if there is a clause? All contract has a clause."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at, cousin."

Replacing the bread on the place, "You cannot want Thorin to go through with this farce of a wedding, do you?"

Thrain shook his head, "Of course not! But I don't see any way of breaking it without being dishonorable."

"Well then, we must look at the contract more closely and find a way to break the wedding contract without Thorin dishonoring the Iron Fists."

Suddenly a loud angry voice sounded, "What are you talking about, what about my wedding to the Iron Fist?" Thorin was standing within the Dining halls with his brother, accompanied by two strange females.

…...

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

**Note to Sorrellkaren – I do wish you have a PM option open so I can...well PM and answer your questions there!**

 **. But not having that option, I'll have to answer you here; as this is a Pre-Hobbit story, it will not have Smaug(Sorry to disappoint! Hope this does not deter you from reading further!)**

 **. You already know that Thorin never did marry...dang! I've said too much!**

 **.I, too, loved the book much more than the movie as well. I did not much cared when a she-elf was arbitrarily introduced to the tale! Yes, I resisted to the idea of her! (Sorry to all who like her – no, I'm not going to say her name bc she does not exist in Tolkienlore!). So, the answer to your question is this is going to be nearly canon. I hope you understand what I mean, and what i'm trying to get at.**

 **. If you're expecting any apperances of his nephews (Fili and Kili) no, they will not be featured as I mentioned earlier, this takes place when Thorin and the cousins are very young.**

 **Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 20**

 **.**

The Mogul lived in the Northern Mountain of the White Plains, in the dark woods where no one dared to venture within. Many tried to but none came out.

Undaunted, Ballnor hired the strongest and hardiest mercenaries to locate this Mogul whom he had heard who could tell the past and the future.

He wanted to know where the Stiff Beard ring of Power was. The craftsmen had once again failed to reproduce a fake. The real ring had once again eluded him.

The craftsmen were ruthlessly beheaded. Yet, Ballnor was nowhere close to what he wanted; the recognition from the people of the Grey Mountains. His time was slowly running out. Even though he possessed two rings of Power, the Fire Beards and the Black Blocks, he was not satisfied. He was not a true King of his own people.

Every day he sat on the throne of his Uncle, he thought he could hear him laughing, he thought he could hear the guards laughing at him. Wherever he walked about in the Palace, he felt eyes upon him, laughing and pointing at him, calling him a fraud. But when he turned to glare at them, nobody was looking at him, no one had dared look at him at all.

Volnar had once told him he was being paranoid, delusional.

Well, Ballnor took care of Volnar! He sneered.

"I am not delusional, old fool!" He thought of the old ugly dwarf languishing in the dungeons as he was slowly being tormented.

"And I am not paranoid!" He uttered as he walked quickly towards the receiving Halls.

"You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?" Ziban bowed to him.

Ballnor spun around and saw with relief at his newly appointed Advisor, "Where have you been?"

"I have been here, your Majesty." Ziban's brows were raised.

Waving his hands around, "Yes, yes...since my ring is not be made or found, I have no choice but to send for..."

"No need to send for me, Ballnor, here I am." A mysterious stranger stood before them.

Stunned and shock, Ballnor and Ziban jumped from where they were, "Where did you come from?"

All at once, the King's guards were pointing their swords at the stranger but he casually raised his black staff and disarmed them!

"Did you not seek for me?" He stared at Ballnor.

"A wizard!" Ballnor hissed as he leaned back against his throne.

"Who are you?" Ziban asked him as he came to stand in front of his King.

The stranger standing before him bowed slightly, "Forgive me, I see introductions is in order. I am Mogul the Black wizard. I believe I am the one you are seeking."

Ballnor nodded as he relaxed his body, "Yes, yes..you are the one I have heard of, I have no idea you are a wizard though."

Mogul smiled slightly, "I am sorry to disappoint you then. What is it you want of me, Ballnor?"

Ignoring his impertinence, Ballnor began, "I am looking for my ring, wizard."

"Your ring? But you're wearing two, as I see it." He pointed at them with his staff.

"The one I am seeking is the Stiff Beard ring of Power, my rightful ring."

"Ah, I see. If it is your rightful ring, why do you not possess it?" Mogul waved his black staff over Ballnor who was not aware of what he was doing; in fact Ziban had not noticed the wizard had taken control of Ballnor.

Ballnor frowned at him, "My uncle hid it from me when I took possession of the throne, which is rightfully mine."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"How so? How...he was mad...he was consorting with a witch." He replied.

"A witch? What kind of witch...and how did you know she was a witch?"

"The healers said she was wearing silver, with a silver staff."

Mogul gasped softly to himself but quickly recovered as he continued, "The child...did you see her?"

"The dragon child? No...she is cursed. They said she is cursed...she had scales on her arm. An abomination."

"Ballnor, what did you do to the King?"

"Removed him to the dungeons..." he gave Mogul a strange smile, "A very deep dungeon, he will never come back out again."

The Black wizard frowned at him but he continued his questionings, "And the Queen?"

"Oh...she wouldn't tell me where the ring, so I had her killed." He smiled wide with delight.

"And the baby?"

Ballnor shook his head, "I don't know, the bandit Siban...he never returned."

Ziban hissed on the side; Mogul noticed but didn't react.

"But, King Thelor found him...he told me he was alive then, but not anymore."

"What?" Ziban took a step forward. "What's this?"

Mogul held his hand, "Wait..."

"But that is my brother!"

Ballnor smiled, "He did not get what I want, so he died."

"How did he?" Ziban asked angrily.

"Oh...he was killed in a mine. Thorin of Durin from Erebor killed him."

Ziban clenched his fists, "I shall avenged my brother!"

"It is being done, Ziban." Ballnor assured him. "War will be upon Erebor soon." He smiled. "All of Durins will die. Thelor will kill every one of them."

Mogul frowned deeply.

Ziban nodded; he was satisfied.

Mogul then waved his staff again, and Ballnor was back to his usual self.

"What.." He began to yawn, "It's late...I shall retire to my chambers." With that, he stood up and left the Halls.

"But he just arrived!" Ziban said.

Mogul smiled as he placed his black pointy hat, "As his Majesty said, he is tired. I will leave you now...urgent matters..."

Ziban nodded, "Good day to you."

Without a reply, the Black wizard left.

Hurrying down to the stables, he hopped onto his steadfast friend; Bregal.

"We must make haste, Bregal, to see our dear friend we go, I must speak to her." The horse neighed once and began to galloped off out of the stables. "I am sorry you did not get the time to rest. But I promise you, you'll have your chance but for now, make haste!" Mogul bent down as he lent his friend free air to move faster than the wind could carry them!

…...

Unbeknowst to the two, another rider and horse was trailing them, riding as fast and as hard as possible.

The shadow, as Ballnor had called him, had been following him since he had arrived at the Palace.

Not much was known about this shadow, not even Ballnor himself. Although he did not want to know much of him as he operated in darkness and used dark tactics to gain information for him.

Especially, the torture and slow death of the former King of Vallor.

Without such tactics, it was impossible for Ballnor to know so much information about the Silver Witch.

The shadow was now interested in finding out who this Silver witch and what her relationship was to the Mogul. He knew it was where he was headed and he intended to find out why the Black wizard was in such hurry.

This Silver Witch might be in possession of the missing ring! No...impossible, he had overheard the strange trance-like conversation Ballnor was placed earlier, the ring was with the dragon child.

So, where was the child? Was she with the Witch?

If not, would she know her whereabouts?

The shadow was anxious to find the witch; if found, he would be delighted to 'extract' the information out of her as well.

He was getting really good at doing so...he relished in torturing people now, hearing their screams of pain and agonies as he slowly applied torture devices he had learned from his master in the dark mountains of Mordor.

…...

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

**Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 21**

 **.**

It was very quiet all around as Thorin introduced Jul and Mera to his father and his uncle.

After they had all sat down in the grand dining table, Thorin tried to approach his father on the subject of the wedding he overheard earlier but Fundin had shook his head and quietly whispered to him that they would discuss the matter when their guests left.

Reluctantly Thorin dropped the subject and sat down to dine.

As Jul sat on the right of Thrain, as special guest were placed, she felt uncomfortable and awkward to be sitting so close to the King! She had never in her life dined with such a royal personage!

Oh, granted, she had been in close proximity with Thorin for over a week in the old mine but it never occurred to her that Thorin was royalty as well; to her Thorin was...well, Thorin. She had come to regard him as a friend, not as a Prince.

But King Thrain was a different matter! He was King of Erebor!

She dared not looked up at him once; consciously felt inferior to him.

"Thorin tells me I have you to thank for saving Frerin's life, young lady."

Jul nodded.

Everyone at the table was watching her; expecting her to reply to Thrain expression of gratitude.

But there was none to be had as she remained silent.

"Come, have some of this yeast rolls, it's my favorite. Cook does it the best." He picked up the large basket and offered them to Jul who nodded and reached over to pick one.

Suddenly, Thrain gasped loudly as he stared at her hand when she raised it and he uttered, "Where did you get that?"

"Thrain?" Fundin stared at him in question.

"Huh?" Jul turned to him, as she quickly dropped the roll back onto the basket.

"Father?" Thorin stared at him. "What are you saying?"

Thrain reached over and grasped her wrist and pointed at her finger and looked at Fundin, "This ring, do you recognize it, Fundin, look at it." He turned back to Jul,"Young lady, tell me, where did you get it?"

Fundin had left his seat and came to stand beside her and inspect the ring as Thrain had raised her hand to him, "Indeed Thrain, it's the Stiff Beards sigil ring...rumor has it that it was lost when King Vallor fell and that young fool Ballnor took over the throne eighteen years ago."

Jul, looking pale, began to shift in her seat.

"Come, come, there must be some explanation here." Thrain pressed her. "How did you come to wear this ring?"  
Instead of answering the King, Jul shook her head, "How did you know this ring is the Stiff Beards ring?" She watched his expression. "I mean I might be wearing a fancy ring, bought at a jeweler's market...sir." She blushed.

Thrain and Fundin exchanged looks, "There is only one way to find out," Fundin said as he nodded at Thrain who stood up. "Come along young lady."

Thorin frowned, "Where are you taking her, father?" He stood up as well and came to stand by Jul's side.

"We are going to the Durin Library Room, son." He strode away from the dining room, along with Fundin, Thorin and Jul.

Frerin and Mera, who were still sitting at the dining table, watched them leave, "Well, I think they have forgotten about me...us." She turned to face him.

Frerin shrugged as he continued to eat, "They always do. I'm used to it."

"But what do I do?"

"Don't worry, after we're done eating, I'll take you to...um, where do you want to go?" He asked her.

She thought for a while before she shrugged, "I don't know...what's there to see around here? What do you do?"

Frerin grinned, "I'll show you as soon as you're done. Do you like to read?"

She grinned too, "I love to read!" She suddenly looked sad, "Only that I don't have many books at home.".

Frerin leaned forward, "Don't worry, Mera. I have lots of books in my room. I'm always reading. My mother..." He looked sad for a moment before he continued. "My mother is always giving me books. You should see my room, and I have two more rooms filled with books..."

…...

Iron Fists Advisor Tentzen was starring out at the balcony, a book in his hand, when he heard footsteps entering the Library.

Turning into the room, he was surprised to see Thrain and Fundin, as well as two young dwarves.

"Ah! Lord Tentzen, I see you are here reading." Fundin nodded to the advisor.

"Your Majesty!" He bowed to him and nodded to Fundin, "Yes, I was reading about the History of the 7 Clans of the Dwarves. It is quite an interesting book."

Thrain nodded to him before he walked up and before a very large desk with Thorin and Jul.

Fundin had went up to an antique cabinet and after looking for a large book that looked as if it was about to come apart, he picked it up carefully and placed it on the large desk and opened it, as the others saw it was written in their ancient language of Khuzdul, but Fundin began to solemnly interpret the language into the common tongue so all would understand;

" _Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_  
 _Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_  
 _Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_  
 _One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_  
 _In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._  
 _One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_  
 _One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_  
 _In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._ "

Fundin looked up when he was done.

"Seven rings were given to each clan; the Durins or also known as Long Beards, Iron Fists, Stiff Beards, Black Blocks, Stone Foots, Broad Beams, and Fire Beards.

Thrain continued, "All the rings were identical and could not be reproduced. The old gold was made of a strange material." Thrain held up his finger, revealing his ring as he continued. "The First Elf Celebrimborn presented the rings to our seven ancestors, as well as three rings for three great elves; Celeborn, Galadriel of Loth Lorien, and Elrond of Rivendell..."

"And do they still exist? I heard those elves have very long lives." Tentzen furrowed his nose in disgust; he never liked elves even though he had yet to meet one.

Thrain nodded, "Aye, Tentzen. They are very wise too, make no mistake. They are not to be mistaken with those woodland elves from Mirkwood."

"Back to these rings father, how do you know if Jul's ring is the one?" Thorin directed the subject back to the present.

"Ah yes, Jul's ring." Thrain removed his and nodded for her to remove hers as well which she obliged and Thrain held them close and they gasped; the two rings were humming!

"What is this trickery?" Fundin exclaimed!

"It's not a trick, cousin." Thrain said simply. "The rings recognize when it's together, that's why I knew she has the real ring, I felt its vibration when it was near mine. And you did too, didn't you?" He eyed her.

Jul nodded, "Yes, your Majesty."

Pleased to be able to prove the point, Thrain sighed as he returned to ring back to her, with satisfaction but not completely.

"Father, how did you know this is the Stiff Beard ring?" Thorin asked.

"How did I know?" Thrain looked at his son, then at Jul who looked away from him. "Well, for eighteen years, Ballnor of the Blue Mountains have been seeking it." At this, Jul turned to stare at him.

"He has? How?" This time is was Jul who posed the question.

"He has been sending people asking for the whereabouts of the ring." He nodded. "It's not a simple ring, it's very unusual. Many tried to forge it but failed. It's just impossible."

"Because of the strange gold and." Fundin pointed.

Thrain nodded, "Aye."

"Six rings, six dwarven kings have been accounted for except for Bellnor whom his people have yet to accept him as King."

"Why?" Thorin asked his father.

"Because he has not been able to produce the Stiff Beard ring." Tentzen moved to join in, standing next to Fundin. "The Council member has reported to my King and he has mentioned Bellnor is still ringless."

"Who are you?" Thorin stared at him with suspicion.

"I am Tentzen, Chief Advisor to King Thelor II of the Iron Fists." He bowed slightly to Thorin. "You must be Prince Thorin."

"Yes, I am." He nodded, and it dawned suddenly to Thorin when the clan name hit him and he whipped his head to his father. "Wait a minute! Iron Fists! _The_ Iron Fists? The one you made the wedding alliance?"

Thrain frowned at his son, "Well...uh...yes, as a matter of fact, I must discuss this issue with you but not at the moment." He cast a nervous eye at Jul.

Thorin looked uncertainly at her as well and walked up to his father and said, "May I have a moment with you, then?"

"Oh? Now?"

Thorin nodded as he indicated a corner of the room and Thrain sighed as both father and son walked towards the corner.

At the main table, Tentzen began to ask Jul about the ring and how she obtained it.

In the corner, Thrain explained to his son about the alliance between the Durin and the Iron Fists, and his impending wedding to the Princess Telvar of the Iron Fist.

"What? I didn't want to marry her!" Thorin exclaimed. "I have not even met her!"

"I know, my son, but I have signed the alliance."

"How could you do it without my consent?"

"I was looking out for your best interest, and for our kingdom. Our future."

"Best interest?" Thorin glared at his father. "How is it in my best interest? Father, has it occurred to you that I might have chosen a mate? My future Queen?" His voice was slowly rising, and the others had stopped talking and listening in to the father and son conversation.

But Thorin was not paying attention to them as he glared angrily at his father, "My best interest has always been our family, father! My best interest has also been about my future as King. And as the future King, it is my duty to continue the Durin's line. And I have pick a worthy person to be my future Queen. I wanted to wait till the mourning period is over before I declare my intentions. But as it were, you have given me no choice, father."

Thrain frowned, "Thorin, I am still the King. I do not need your approval." His anger over rode all reasons as he had forgotten that he had regretted the deal, "I have signed it and there's nothing I can do to go back on this. The intention is it, you will honor the alliance. You will marry the Princess Telvar when she arrives in three weeks."

"Thee weeks!" Thorin exclaimed loudly. "Father, I have already chosen my futue Queen, and she is Jul. She will be your daughter." He took a deep breath and turned to look and realized everyone in the room had been starring at him, especially Jul who was in shock.

"Jul...I..."

She shook her head, "No. Don't say a word, Thorin. I will not marry you. Not in a million years. You are so...insufferable and arrogant! How dare you? You have yet to ask me if I will marry you. You just assume I will marry you, just because you're the Prince Thorin of the Durins?" She shook her head. "You're wrong, Thorin."

He frowned, "But..."

She held a hand out, "Don't! Don't say another word! Do not come to my home. Ever." She turned to Thrain, "Thank you, Your Majesty for the lunch, and I'm sorry I have to go."

She turned to leave and saw that she didn't know where she was going and Fundin felt sorry for her and stepped forward.

"I'll show you the way, lassie."

"Thank you, my lord. And if you don't mind, I must find my sister, too."

He nodded, "It shall be done."

She nodded and without a backward glance she and Fundin left the Library.

"What have I done?" Thorin uttered as he blindly sat down and bury his face in his hands.

…...

As Fundin led Jul out of the Library, he suddenly had a thought.

"My lady..."

Jul faltered in her steps and turned to him, "Lord Fundin, I'm ... I'm just a commoner, I'm just Jul."

He shook his head, "No, you're not. You're a Stiff Beard, and you're a Princess."

She raised her hand to halt his speech, "I beg your pardon, my Lord, how can you be sure of who I am? Just because I'm wearing a ring does not prove I'm a Stiff Beard; there has to be some other physical proof. People will not believe just based on a ring. It's just a ring, anyone can wear a ring."

"Face it, you are who you are, Princess. It's time to acknowledge your true identity."

They continued their way, Jul went on, "What if my father stole this ring from the people that it belonged to? And killed them to hide our identities?" She glared at the elderly dwarf.

"Why would your father, if it's true, would do that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, maybe to get away from the real problems." She looked away.

Fundin studied her. "Are you? Running away?"

She turned back to watch him and shook her head, "No, I'm not." She looked down. "I wish I was." She sighed. "My life was simple before those bandits came and killed my Grandpy and took my little sister. And since then, my whole world has not been the same."

"Life has a way of turning upside down, and sometimes it will right itself." He nodded. "When my wife died, I had not wanted to go on, I begged Mahal to take me as well." He lowered his head. "She died giving life to my little Ria, and my daughter needed me, as did Balin and Dwalin." Jul stared at him in awe, he nodded. "Aye, I knew then that I had to grow up, and stop being selfish." He smiled at her.

She returned his grin, "You had to grow up?"

He nodded, "Oh, you should see, I was hiding in my bedchambers for weeks! I didn't sleep, nor bathe" He wrinkled his nose for effect, causing her to laugh. "No one dared to approach me, well except Thrain." He nodded. "He came into my room, and knocked some good old fashion sense in me, and told me to grow up. And that my children needed me." He sighed, "After I buried my wife, I never looked back. And now, I am grateful to serve my King." He said proudly. And then he sighed, "And I owe a lot to my Ria, she was born without her sights. It takes much to take care of a wee one with a special need. But I would not trade anything for her, I love her more than anything, as did her brothers."

Jul nodded. "It's a lovely story, my Lord, but I don't see how this affect me."

"It doesn't." Fundin waved his hand around. "I'm telling you in hopes of giving you some perspective that life in Erebor is not all as it is. We all suffer the same tragedy."

Jul nodded; she now understood what he was trying to tell her. "Thank you for your valuable lesson, my Lord. I do miss him, even though he was not my real Grandpy but he was."

"Blood or bond, family is family." He nodded.

She nodded with him, "It is, I will never forget his kindness to me; he saved my life, in more ways than anything."

"Jul!"

She turned around and smiled, it was Mera.

"Where have you been?" She was walking down a long flight of stairs with Frerin, both holding a stack a books.

"We were looking for you, are you ready to leave?"

Mera's face fell, her shoulders slumped, "So soon?"

Jul nodded, "We've been here long enough, Mera. I'm sure these people have things to do. Come, we have things to do as well."

"Aw...but I have these books to read, Frerin has let me borrow them."

"Actually, she can keep them." He smiled. "I have read them many times already."

Mera turned to him in surprise, "I can?"

He nodded, "Oh yes!"

Mera beamed, "Thank you! You're so wonderful!"

Frerin blushed, "Oh, it's nothing much, they're just books."

Mera shook her head, "Just books! Frerin, they cost a lot!"

Frerin shrugged, "It didn't cost us..." Fundin nudged hard at Frerin and shook his head, "Oh...er, they're …."

Fundin grinned, "Mera, they're gifts to you."

Mera smiled and nodded, "Thank you, I'll treasure them always."

Jul began to walk down, "Let's go, we're late."

Mera frowned, "What's your hurry?"

"I have things to do at home." She continued on, and turned to Fundin and Frerin, "It's been a...pleasant day. Thank you." She spotted the large and tall front door and smiled. "I'll see the way out. Thank you, again." She waved at them and grabbed a stack of books from her sister and hurriedly out the Great Hall and the Guards opened the large double doors for her, she didn't look back as Mera tried to follow her as fast as her small legs could catch up to her as they head towards the stables.

"Are they running away?" Frerin asked Fundin as they watched them leave, the double closing.

Fundin sighed, "Indeed, young Prince, you could say that."

Frowning and confused, he continued, "Why?"

"It's a long story."

"I have all day, Uncle."

The older dwarf raised his brow at his nephew and shook his head, "Perhaps another time. You're too young to understand." He turned to walk up the stairs.

Frerin sighed as he was left alone, "I hate being young." He turned around and left for his room.

…...

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

**Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 22**

 **.**

"I have to see her, father." Thorin faced Thrain.

"Under normal circumstances, I have no problem letting you see her, but Thorin, we have a crisis at hand."

"What crisis?"

"Thelor is on his way here, with a large army. He means to declare war with the Durins!"

Thorin shook his head, "Why is he doing this? He has just signed an alliance? He has promised to wed his daughter to...me." He reluctantly said those words; Jul was heavy on his mind.

"Tentzen has received words from Thelor's son, Thellar, that his father will not honor the alliance, it's a lie. He means to betray us, he wants to conquer the Durins in hopes to win all 6 clans." Thrain explained to his son.

"Is he mad?"

"I wish he is." Thrain raised his brow as he shook his head.

Then Thorin cast his eyes at Tentzen, who was standing off to a side, and said in a low tone, "Can you trust him, father? After all he is a trusted member of the Iron Fist."

"I do, Thorin. He has been here the entire time of the negotiations. I see no deceptions in him, and he was the one who alerted us of Thelor's betrayal."

Thorin eyed his father but remained silent, "And our army?"

"They are ready, as always." Thrain nodded.

"Father, what about the people of Dale, and Dalera? They will have no time to prepare..."

Thrain held up his hand, "They have been warned, as we speak. They will know what to do, all preparations are being made. I have sent my generals out already."

Thorin nodded, "Where are you sending them? The other side of Erebor? There will be plenty of space and food for the folks of both cities."

His father nodded, "Aye, that is exactly my orders for the generals."

"Will there be enough time before the Iron Fists arrival?"

"It'll have to be, I have send out as many guards I can spare to help with the evacuation."

"I should like to help, father." He stared out the large window.

"All your cousins are out there now; they are helping..."

"As should I." He turned to face him, "I need to be doing something useful, father. Not staying here like a...a useless piece of ornament."

Thrain raised his brow, "But you're my heir, Thorin! What if something happens to you?"

Thorin grinned at his father, "You still have your spare."

"That is not funny, Thorin!"

"It was not meant to be." He sighed. "Please, Khashaz, I want to feel useful...I want to do something useful. They are my people, too."

Thrain thought for a moment before he finally nodded, "Very well, but promise me you'll return as soon as you're done."

Thorin smiled as he nodded and turned to leave.

"By the way, won't you at least stop by and visit your sister?"

Thorin paused for a moment before he turned around, "My sister?"

Thrain nodded, "You do have a sister now. Frerin has met her already."

"He did?"

His father nodded, "Oh aye, and he has told me, she looked just like you." He grinned.

"Like me?" Thorin stared at his father. "My sister?"

"Yes, and I have to agree with him, Dis looks like you."

"Wait, what is her name?" He seemed to be in a daze. Thrain thought it was quite amusing to see him so.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I named her Dis. It was her mother's wish...before she died." He said softly. "Won't you go meet her before you leave?"

"I...I...yes, father." Thorin nodded.

"She's in the nursery, you do remember where the nursery is?" He said before he turned back to his large table and picked up a piece of paper and sat down to read.

Thorin slowly turned away and walked out of the Library muttering about his sister's name...and that yes, he remembered the way to the nursery.

Fundin smiled as he sat down across from Thrain, watching his beloved nephew walked away in a daze. "Well, that went well, getting him to see his sister."

Thrain nodded, "Aye. It might take his mind off that young lady."

Fundin looked at his cousin, "The young lady...oh you mean Jul, hmmm, I quite like her. She reminds me of Thorin."

"Huh?" Thrain looked up from the paper. "What do you mean?"

"A female Thorin, she has strength, and the will to stand up for herself, and to you."

Thrain harrumphed, "I don't see anything like that!" he continued to read.

"Well, I do." He frowned at Thrain. "What are you trying to read?"

"This cursed Thelor alliance. What you told me about trying to find a way to break this accord without dishonor."

Fundin waved a frustrated hand, "I've read it a hundred times, cousin. It's no use unless there's another Princess from another clan challenging the Princess Telvar to wed Thorin, one who's of age and can challenge her, and as far as I know there's no other Princess born in other clans lately, all males." He shook his head in despair. "No females! Such a sad state of affairs, females have been scarce all over. Right now, I'll settle for any female who's willing to fight." he laughed as he talked to himself. "Imagine a gaggle of females gathering to fight for your son! Ha! What a laugh!"

Thrain slowly looked up at his cousin, "Fundin, what did you say?"

"Hmm? Oh, I said, imagine a gaggle of females gathering to fight for..."

Thrain shook his head, "No, no, no...not that! The part about a Princess from another clan challenging the Princess Telvar!"

At once, understanding dawned on Fundin, "Princess! Jul!"

"SHE MIGHT BE THE ONE!" the two cousins shouted together! "OI! We might have found the way out of the alliance!" Thrain exclaimed as he pounded his fist on the table, jolting the items but he paid no heed to them.

Thrain laughed cheerfully as he sat back.

But not Fundin as he recalled his conversation with Jul earlier.

Thrain noticed his cousin and he knew he was thinking hard, "What is it now?"

"It might not work." Fundin said sullenly.

"What do you mean? Of course it'll work, Jul is the Princess we're looking for."

Fundin shook his head and told him of the conversation.

"Proof? A physical proof?"

Fundin nodded, "She's right. If she challenged the Iron Fist, they would require proof that she's the rightful Stiff Beard Princess, and wearing the ring is not all that. The Clan of Stiff Beards will have to recognize she belonged to them."

"How are we to prove this?"

"We know how, uncle, father."

Both cousins turned around at the voice intruding on their conversation; it was Balin and Dwalin.

"You do?" Fundin stared at his sons. "How? How do you go about to prove it?"

The brothers began to tell them about Jul's unique birthmark.

"Dragon scales!" Thrain exclaimed. "I have not heard of..."

"Yes, I have...wait a minute." Fundin got up from his chair and went to the cabinet and grabbed a book and came back and opened to a particular page, "Ah! Here it is...

 _King Vallor's child, a girl was born in the year _ a unique birthmark was noticed by the Queen and the King; small dragon scales had appeared on the arm of the baby. They had consulted several healers but they did not know what to make of it._

 _The Queen had wished the news of the unique birthmark of her child not be made known but it was too late, it had spread throughout the city of Pell like wildfire!_

 _Everyone had thought the child was cursed, and would soon turn into a dragon!_

 _Dragon girl, she was called._

 _It was rumored that the Queen had seen a witch before she was with child!_

 _Sadness came upon the King and the Queen that they could not looked at her without fear. But the nurse thought she was a lovely baby, if you overlooked at her arm!_

 _Then King Vallor's nephew Bellnor took this opportunity to overthrow him, announcing to all that his Queen had made a deal with an evil Lord resulting in the abominable birth of the child/dragon!_

 _Bellnor declared himself the new King and ordered Vallor to the dungeons, while he also ordered that the new born baby be killed or the people of Stiff Beards will suffer a terrible dragon sickness because of the baby._

 _The Queen, still recovering from birthing, quickly ordered her nursing maids to take the baby and leave the Palace, placing the baby the ring as a safeguard as well. She knew that Bellnor would seek the ring of Power._

 _That was the last anyone had heard of the baby Princess and the ring. Everyone had thought she was killed and the ring was lost forever._

 _As for the Queen, she was killed trying to protect the whereabouts of her child and the nursing maids._

 _Vallor was spared as he refused to tell Bellnor where the ring was, and without the ring, he could not be King of the Stiff Beards._

"Dragon scales, eh." Fundin looked up at his sons. "And you two have seen it on her?"

They nodded, "Yes father." Balin nodded. "As did Thorin, Oin, Gloin, and even Frerin."

Thrain and Fundin exchanged looks, "This is our physical proof."

"So...we must have her back here, and well protected."

"Why?" Dwalin asked.

As much as he could, Fundin explained to them about how they were to break the alliance.

"A duel!" Dwalin exclaimed with a grin; he loved a good fight.

Fundin turned to him, "Aye, a duel. We must get her back here and teach her to fight. She has less than two weeks to do so!" A look of panic was in his eyes. "Dear Mahal!"

Balin chuckled.

"What are you laughing at, son? I don't see anything amusing about this." His father glared at him.

"Relax, father. Jul can fight already."

"She can? What do you mean, she can?" He eyed his oldest offspring with suspicion.

"She has been taught by a skilled trainer. And we've seen her fight, she's very good." He nodded.

Dwalin grinned, "She killed a bandit."

"Oh!" Fundin's eyes widened in wonder. "I see. Well then, she...will, she will do."

"No, she won't." They turned around as they heard Tentzen commented.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Princess Telvar is a most accomplished fighter." He stepped forward. "I have seen her in the fighting pits and she has taken down many soldiers at a time. She knows how to use all the weapons men fought in the war. She's vicious."

They were silent as they listened to Tentzen described Telvar's fighting skills, and it was frightening to hear it from him.

"Perhaps we should have another plan in case something happens to Jul." Fundin said.

"Father, Jul has not even agreed to this plan of yours yet."

"Indeed, you're right. You must find her. It's most important to get her here to Erebor." Thrain stood up and declared. "Balin, Dwalin, this is your mission; find Jul and bring her back."

Balin and Dwalin nodded and stepped away but Dwalin hesitated and turned back, "Your Majesty, she has a little sister, you know she won't leave her behind."

Thrain nodded, "Then bring her here, too."

Fundin nodded, "Indeed, Frerin and the little one has formed a bond, so it'll be easy to invite her here, too."

Thrain nodded, "Agreed."

Dwalin and Balin nodded and bowed before they left the Library.

Once the brothers stepped out of the room, they exchanged looks, "This is certainly going to be an interesting mission." Balin grinned as they walked.

Dwalin nodded, "Oh yes, it's like a walk in the park. Although, the evacuation in Dale makes it a little hard to find her but I'm sure we can get it done."

"I wonder where Thorin is?"

Dwalin shrugged, "Don't know, probably getting drunk." He grunted.

Balin shook his head, "I don't think so, since he and Jul met, and since she left in anger, he's just been moody."

Dwalin shook his head, "That's for being in love... that's why I'll never fall in love with any maidens!"

…...

Thorin walked the same long halls that led to the nursery that his father had walked not long ago.

As he stood in front of the huge double doors made of white pine, carved intricately, he smiled softly as he remembered his father had told him his mother had carvers custom carved the doors and installed lovingly, just for the nursery and she had selected the furniture within when she was carrying him, her first born.

As he opened the door, no sound was made. It was quiet as he walked further in at first, but no sooner, he heard a baby crying. And surprisingly, Thorin smiled as he heard it and began to follow the sound into the larger room and he saw soft furniture and three handmaidens fussing around a handcrafted crib, which used to be his when he was born, and handed down to Frerin when he was born, and now handed down to his little sister, Dis.

Thorin couldn't believe he had a brand new little baby sister!

In truth, since his mother had passed away, and they had buried her in the tombs beneath the Lonely Mountains, he had forgotten all about the birth of his sister!

He felt guilty as he heard the baby cried again, in the crib.

"Oh...dear little Dis..." One of the nurses coo'ed at her sweetly. "I think it's your feeding time."

Thorin smiled again as he approached them, "Um...may I?"

The nurses spun around at the new voice and upon recognizing him, they bowed, "Oh, my, Prince Thorin! We didn't expect to see you!"

He shook his head, "Forgive me, I should...er, knock?"

The head nurse laughed, "Oh no, you don't have to! You know you can come in as you wish, just like Prince Frerin does, he visits here often. Such a sweet person." She smiled.

Thorin nodded as he leaned over the crib and peeked in and saw his sister for the first time, and gasped softly, "Oh! She's so small!"

The nurse leaned down and picked her up and passed the baby to Thorin who stared at her with wide eyes, "Oh, no...no...I will drop her."

"No, you won't. Trust me. Just hold her, like this." She showed him how to cradle his arms and she lay the baby down on him.

"Oh! She is so light!" Thorin exclaimed as he began to grin, looking down and starring at her, "She doesn't look like me." He frowned.

The nurse chuckled, "Hmm, she does. A little, she has your hair, all dark, and your blue eyes, so pretty."

Thorin looked up at the nurse and smiled before he returned his gaze back to his sister.

"Do you mind, Your Highness?" The nurse handed him Dis' milk bottle.

"What?"

"Here, just hold it like this and she'll do the rest."

He nodded and placed the nipple of the bottle into her mouth and Dis eagerly began to drink the contents of the bottle.

Thorin smiled widely, "She's drinking! Look! She's doing it!" He marveled at her.

The nurses giggled at him as they went about to do their chores, their faces still wearing a grin.

Thorin began to walk about the room as he held her and wandered to the large window and sat on a rocking chair by the window.

It was a calm that overcame him as he watched his sister drank her bottle and his mind began to wander to ….nothing but his family.

He thought of his mother again; she should be here with Dis, nursing her, holding her, and loving her.

Now, she had only her father, and two brothers to love her and raise her, along with her nurses.

No, Thorin frowned, she had the entire Palace of Erebor to love her.

She needed...Jul.

Jul!

He shook his head; where did that thought come from?

Jul had left him...he had arrogantly thought she would marry him.

How stupid he had been!

She was right; he should have asked her first before he assumed she would agree.

He frowned as he wondered if she would forgive him?

One way to find out; he had to go after her.

He glanced down and saw with another smile that his sister had fallen asleep, the bottle was empty.

He gently stood up and walked towards the crib and placed her down on her soft bedding and stepped back.

"Oh, she's gone asleep." The nurse whispered. "You have a touch with the Princess, Your Highness."

Thorin shook his head, "I...thank you for lettin me..."

She shook her head, "Please, come whenever, she gets so little visitors, and she needs to see her family."

Thorin nodded, "I'll come as often as I can. I have to help the towns of Dale and Dalera."

"Oh, yes...yes, don't let us hold you." She frowned. "We have..." She turned to the other nurses with worry. "...families in Dale, Your Highness."

"They will be brought to safety." Thorin assured them before he left them.

"Oh, I hope so." She frowned as she stared at the sleeping Princess. "To be born in such troubled times." She shook her head. "Sleep, dear little one, sleep peacefully."

…...

End of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

**Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 23**

 **.**

Half a day went by, Balin and Dwalin were on their ponies and they had yet to find Jul and Mera. In fact, it was rather chaotic in Dale!

Everywhere they looked, soldiers and people were hustling about; they were preparing the evacuation to the other side of Erebor! It was a full five days' journey from Dale and seven days from Dalera.

As Balin and Dwalin began to search the town for the smithing shop, they were directed to several and all the shops yielded no Jul nor Mera.

"A walk in the park, eh?" Balin glared at his younger brother. "This is impossible! It's as if they had vanished! Uncle will not be pleased."

Dwalin waved his hand, "Not to worry, brother, we have not been to the edge of Dale...come on, let's go." he nudged his pony.

"I hope they have not gone to the new place yet." Balin cast a dark look at his brother before he moved his pony too.

They had not gone but two houses when they heard a familiar voice and stopped their ponies...

"...I told Jul and Mera to meet us at the shop in half an hour, Comet." Reen was helping her husband pull a rather heavy wagon full of medical supplies. "And I still have plenty of supplies to pack."

Comet shook his head, "Reen, we can only carry what we have here. There might not be room for all these supplies, and I don't want to be separated from you."

Reen grinned at her husband, "You won't, Comet. But I want to be prepared just in case." They began to pull the heavy load.

Balin and Dwalin exchanged smiles as they dismount from their ponies and hurried to their cousin.

"Oi! Comet!" Balin waved at him. "Hello there!"

Comet was startled to see his cousins greeting him and stopped pulling the wagon.

"...Comet, what are you doing?" Reen was not looking and bumped into Dwalin. "...Oh! Won't you watch it!" she fell down on her backside as she looked up and glared at him.

"Reen!" Comet came around to help her up. "Come and meet my cousins!"

He quickly introduced Balin and Dwalin to her.

Balin smiled and bowed to her, "We are glad to finally meet you, and we've heard much about you!"

Reen frowned at him, "Well, how about helping us moved our wagon, then?"

Balin and Dwalin looked slightly stunned but they didn't argue as they hitched their ponies to the wagon and let the animals pulled the weight.

"I heard you're a healer, Reen." Balin began as they began to walk towards the outskirt of Dale, following the long lines of the others.

"Yes indeed, I am. What is it you do?" Reen looked at the two brothers with interest.

Balin smiled and responded, "I serve the King, as my brother." Dwalin nodded.

Reen raised her brows and said, "I see, well that's wonderful. And I take it, you're here helping the people of Dale right now."

"Well, not quite," Balin shook his head. "We are sent by the King to look for Jul."

"And her sister." Dwalin added with a smile. "Have you seen them?"

Reen frowned as she and Comet exchanged looks, "Why is the King looking for her and Mera?"

"Er...it's an urgent matter." Balin evaded the question.

"Surely you can tell us, cousin." Comet eyed him. "What have they done?"

"Nothing. His Majesty just needed her service, that is all."

"What about Mera?"

"Well, we knew Jul would not come to Erebor without her sister, right?" Dwalin directed this at Reen.

She nodded, "You're right, she's quite protective of Mera."

Dwalin nodded, "I would be too, if she's my sister. Now, will you help us locate Jul?"

Reen hesitated, "She's..."

"Balin? Dwalin? What are you doing here?"

The group turned around and found themselves in front of Jul and Mera!  
"Jul! Mera!" Both brothers greeted them happily. "Just the ladies we're looking for."

"Why?" Jul eyed them suspiciously. "Did your cousin send you?"

"Cousin?" Balin frowned, "Oh! You mean Thorin! No...as a matter of fact, it's the king who is seeking you."

"The King!" Jul exclaimed. "Why?"

"Well, you'd have to see him, he'll, er, explain to you." He glanced at his brother who nodded.

"Well, I can't." She shook her head. "I ..I have to help." She waved about the city. "As you can see, we are moving."

"We can see that, but it's the King's order, and you can't refuse the King's order." He looked serious. Dwalin shook his head.

Comet frowned, "They are right, Jul. You must go."

Jul turned to face Comet, "But...Comet, there are so many things to do, and we have..."

Comet shook his head, "Don't worry about us. We'll manage, just go."

"And Mera?" Jul turned back to Balin and Dwalin. "What about my sister?"

"Oh, she's invited too." Dwalin winked at her.

Mera beamed, "Am I? Seriously?" She turned her face up to Jul, "Come on, Jul, shouldn't we go, then?"

Jul frowned, "Will _he_ be there?" She clenched her fist.

Balin raised his brows, "We have not seen him, Jul. I can't say."

Dwalin began to unhitch the ponies when Balin shook his head, "No, let them have the ponies, they'll need the animals more than we do."

Comet and Reen nodded gratefully to Balin, "What about you?"

Balin nodded to the guards behind them, "We can take theirs and have other guards come back when they are ready to move." Dwalin nodded in agreement and walked to the guards and spoke to them, and soon he walked back with four ponies.

"Ready?" Dwalin grinned at Jul and Mera.

Jul turned to Reen, "Where will we meet?"

Reen gave her friend a worried look, "Jul, just look for an infirmary, you'll find me and Comet. You just take care of Mera and yourself." She quickly gave her best friend a tight hug, shedding some tear; in her heart, she felt as if she would never see her again.

When they separated again, Reen turned to Mera and smiled, "Mera, you'll always be welcome to our family. Remember what Comet and I told you."

Mera frowned and nodded and she hugged the older female dwarf whom she had looked as her second oldest.

Comet was hugging Jul, "Take care, old friend, and be careful."

Jul nodded, "I will, and you too. Take care of my Reen." She tried to smile but instead tears came trickling down as she quickly wiped them away.

Comet bent down and hugged Mera as he whispered to her, "Take care of your sister, and remember what we told you."

Mera nodded sadly, "I will. Thank you, Comet."

As the group separated, Dwalin picked up Mera and placed her on a pony, and he mounted his, as well as the others mounted their ponies, and turned to wave their good byes to Comet and Reen.

Jul frowned as she watched her best friends walked away, waving...a dark feeling she felt she would never see them again.

…...

Back north in the Grey Mountains, in the City of Pell, at the Palace;

The Mogul stood before Ballnor, "You wished to see me, Your Majesty?"

Ballnor was shocked to find that the Mogul he had heard about was a wizard!

"Yes, I have been looking for you, Mogul...or is there any other name you go by?" The young dwarf was curious.

The elderly wizard, removed his black hat and shook his head, "No, I have no other names, your Majesty." He eyed him and turned his head to the left at a corner, "I see you have no trust in anyone. Why?"

Ballnor hissed slightly, "What is it to you?"

Mogul shrugged, "Oh, it is nothing, just wondering why you have a need for snakes in the shadow?"

"What I do is my business, wizard. I am King after all."

"Well, that remains to be seen, Ballnor." He pointed at his hand, "You are not wearing a Kingly ring. Why? Eighteen years, I am told, yet you remain without a King's ring." He baited him.

Ballnor turned red, "It is why you're brought here!"

"Oh? To find the ring?"

"Exactly! You have certain powers I am told." Ballnor pointed at him. "You can find my lost ring."

"But the ring is not yours and it is not lost."

"ENOUGH!" He exclaimed loudly; his men jumped nervously, even the shadow jumped. "I want you to find my ring!"

"But where exactly am I to look for it?" Mogul stared at him.

Ballnor leaned forward, "That is why I brought you here...will you find the ring?"

Mogul thought for a moment, "Tell me Ballnor, how was it taken again? How was the Stiff Beard ring taken from the rightful King? And how was it ...lost?"

Ballnor hesitated before he answered, "I am the rightful King of the Stiff Beards! My uncle is not fit to be king! He lost the right to rule when that witch gave birth to that dragon freak all those years ago!" He stood up and began breathing hard. "I am his only living kin, his only nephew! I am looking out for the interest of our people." He stabbed at his chest. "I am the rightful King!"

"As you say, Ballnor." Mogul nodded slightly.

Appeased, he sat back down and continued, "Now, will you help me locate my ring?"

"Ballnor, I cannot find what is not yours... in fact, I can't sense the ring's presence at all."

Frowning, "Sense? You can sense it? How is that possible?"

"As I said, it's not here." He spread both hands out.

"Then where is it?"

Shrugging, "I don't know. My best guess is that it's with its rightful owner."

Glancing at his peripheral, at the shadow before returning his gaze to the Mogul, Ballnor asked, "Are you saying it was never here?"

"It would seem so." The wizard turned away from Ballnor and walked towards a large window, "What you seek was never yours, what you took was never taken." He turned to face Ballnor with a sad smile, "They will never be your people. The dragon will come back and take her rightful place."

Ballnor snapped to his feet and glared at the wizard, "I think not! She is dead. That freak is dead! Eighteen years ago! She died eighteen years ago!"

Mogul sighed, "If you said so...if you said so," Shaking his head.

"I did. Oh, I did, and I wiped out her whole family!" Ballnor stepped from the throne and hurried away, followed by his personal guards

The Mogul stood starring at the throne for a moment before he spoke, "You can stop hiding from your shadowy corner."

The shadow moved ever so slightly but he didn't come out.

Mogul waited a few minutes before placing his black pointy hat and walked out of the Halls.

The shadow watched the black-cloaked wizard leave as he contemplated his own situation before he too quietly disappeared.

The Palace guards stared about and wondered if the Mogul was touched about in his head; they did not see anything or anyone about in the corner he was talking towards, they shook their heads before they straightened their backs and stood at their positions.

…...

End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

**Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 24**

 **.**

Standing before the King in his private study, Jul stared at him in disbelief, "Let me get this straight, Your Majesty, I am to fight in a duel...for your son's hand in marriage?"

Thrain nodded.

"But, I have told him, I will not wed him." She folded her hands across her chest in anger.

Thrain raised his brow, "This is not from him, this comes from me."

She frowned as she glanced over to Fundin who nodded, "I don't understand."

"As I said just now," Thrain waved his hand. "This alliance was a mistake on my part." He sighed. "I shouldn't have made the accord."

Fundin shook his head, "No, Your Majesty. We were betrayed by Thelor of the Iron Fists."

"Betrayed?"

"Aye," Thrain admitted. "He means war with us. He means to conquer all 6 clans, including your clan, the Stiff Beards."

"If you help us defeat Thelor and Telvar, we'll help you reclaim your throne." Fundin added.

Jul was pacing about the room but stopped when Fundin said the last, she stared at him and shook her head, "How...how do you know if I am the heir of Stiff Beards? As I have told you before, I could be a fraud. I could have stolen the ring."

Fundin indicated the large old book, "Remember you told me about needing just one proof?" She nodded.

"Well, I have it...here. This is a book of records. It recorded all royal births of 7 Clans of Dwarves. Here, it spoke of the last birth of the Stiff Beards."

She looked stunned as she rushed to the book and began to read it.

"It can't be!" Jul muttered. "It's the same thing Grandpy had written!" She fell onto a chair nearby in shock. "How is this possible?"

"Is this true, Jul?"Thrain asked her. "The birth marks on your arm?"

She slowly nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty. I have them." She did not look at him as she cast her eyes down. "I am the one you're looking for." She whispered.

Fundin gave Thrain a knowing look. "Just as we hoped, Your Majesty."

Thrain held his hand, "Not quite, Fundin, I have one request." He turned to face Jul. "If you'll indulge an old dwarf. I would like to see this birth mark."

Jul nodded and pulled down her right sleeve as she approached the King, and showed him.

Fundin leaned closer for a look as well.

Both older dwarves gasped as they had never seen such a unique and strange marking.

"Upon my beard!"

"Great Mahal! So, it is just as the book said." Thrain nodded with satisfaction. "I am convinced, and satisfied."

Jul nodded as she stepped away from them, placing her sleeve back up.

"Now, about your sword fighting skill, my nephews tell me you have the knowledge."

Jul nodded again.

"But I am told the Princess Telvar is quite proficient in sword fighting, in fact she is very powerful." Thrain eyed her.

"What would you have me to do?" Jul watched Thrain in return.

"Fundin would like to take you to our fighting pits and test your skills."

Fundin nodded, "I would like to see what you can do, Jul. Councilman Tentzen has seen the Princess Telvar practiced, he might be able to help us."

Jul thought about what was said, and nodded, "It seemed fair, I guess it won't hurt."

Again, Thrain looked relieved, "Then, it is agreed."

Jul frowned, "What if I fail?" She uttered softly. "What if the Princess Telvar won in this duel?" She stared at both males, "I will lose everything, my throne, my people, and my clan. The line of Durin will be no more." He turned away from her sadly as he walked slowly to the window and stared outwards, his shoulders were one of defeat.

Fundin stared at his King and shook sadly and sigh as he turned to Jul, "But let us worry about that, lassie."

Suddenly overcome with a sense of panic, "I must think... about this..." Jul quickly walked out of the room.

"Shall I get her back?" Fundlin asked his cousin.

Thrain shook his head, "Nay, let her be, cousin." he turned back to the window. "She'll come back when she's ready."

Fundlin joined his cousin, "Let's hope she doesn't run away again."

Without looking at him, Thrain replied, "Aye, we shall see how strong her heart is."

…...

Jul felt panicky!

"What have I done?" She muttered as she made her way to the guest quarters, shown to her earlier. "What if she is as they said? What if she beats me? I will fail all!"

Thoughts of her promise to her Grandpy came back to her; and it harden her intention, here was her chance and opportunity to regain what was taken from her.

She knew her real family would want her to return to the Grey Mountains.

All her life growing up here in Dale, she had never felt she had belonged to Shen and Alin. She didn't looked like them.

Grandpy, Alin, and Shen had light brown hair with blue eyes, Shen wore her Iron Fists' beard proudly as she braided them with her traditional beads. While Grandpy and Alin's braids decorated with Dale markings. And it had looked normal on them.

But when Jul wore the beads on her dark brown hair, it looked odd on her, so much so that Jul decided to take them off and braid her hair with just plain wooden beads.

But that was not all, when she was little, right before she met Comet, she was constantly being bullied because she was different.

It had never occurred to her before to ask Shen why the kids in the neighborhood behaved in such way. She just thought it was her, Jul had always thought because she was always smaller, slimmer, and quiet, that the others picked on her, until Comet came charging to her rescue when a boy bigger than her was picking on her, and took care of, him.

Comet was mad, so mad at that boy and at her, he had asked her, when he managed to chase the bully away and made sure the others had left her alone as well, why she would not stand up for herself?

Jul shook her head, told him that the bully was bigger, taller than her.

Comet laughed off at her, had said it was a poor excuse, size didn't make him stronger. You had to stand up for yourself; he had told her.

It was then, he helped her how to stand up for herself, and soon they became best of friends, and then they met Reen, whom Comet had the biggest crush but he couldn't talk to her as he was too shy to talk to her!

Jul smiled as she recalled helping her best friends falling in love.

As she continued walking in the very long halls, she realized she was lost.

She looked to her left and then to her right, but they all looked the same.

Suddenly, something caught her eyes on the left; she saw her sister walking with Frerin towards their left at a door.

Following after them, Jul saw that they had entered a set of double doors, it looked out of place on this floor.

The pines were light color and intricately carved.

Curious, she walked up to it and admired it.

Pushing the door, she found them unlocked and pushed it further in and entered.

Looking around, she smiled as she saw it was a baby nursery!

"How beautiful!" She whispered softly.

"Hello there!"

Jul turned to her left and smiled hesitantly, "I'm sorry...I was looking for my sister... I hope I'm not intruding."

The nurse grinned, "It's okay, you must be Jul, Mera talks about you a lot."

Jul smiled and nodded.

"They are in there, visiting the Princess." She beckoned Jul.

"Princess?" Jul frowned, "You mean Thorin's sister?"

Just then, they heard a baby cried and turned towards the sound.

"Oh...may I see her?"

The nurse nodded, "Certainly! Come in, she just woke up, the sweet dear." She rushed forward to the crib. "Prince Frerin visits her often, and just not long ago, Prince Thorin came to see her, too."

"Thorin was here?"

She nodded, "Oh yes, it was such a delightful visit. Dis certainly enjoyed it."

"Dis?"

"Oh yes, it's the Princess' name."

Jul smiled, "I like it, Princess Dis."

"Jul!"

She turned and saw Mera and Frerin with another nurse, Frerin was holding a baby in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Mera was smiling happily. "Come and look at the baby Princess! She is beautiful!"

"Oh yes! This is my sister." Frerin joined in, "I get to hold her!"

"I did too!" Mera nodded as well. "Nurse Ce'al is so kind, she let me hold her!"

The nurse in question nodded happily. "They are such wonderful children."

Jul was watching the baby and gasped softly; her eyes were so blue it reminded her of Thorin's!

"She looks so much like Thorin..." Jul uttered.

"I know, I told father that too." Frerin smiled as he nodded.

Jul looked up at him, "You did?"

He nodded again, "I thought she's going to cry a lot but she doesn't, Jul, she's a good baby. I hoped we won't go to war."

Mera nodded sadly, "Frerin says that Thorin is out there in Dale and Dalera, with his cousins and the soldiers, they are making sure all the children are kept safely on the other side of Erebor. There's a stronghold where it's dug deep undergrounds that will keep them safe, just in case we have to be at war."

Jul stood up and wandered towards to the vast window and looked out, but the view from here faced the gardens.

"We can't see what's going on from here, my Lady." Ce'al came to stand by her. "We have family in Dale." She said in a worried tone.

Jul looked at her and saw that she was not the only one worried, there were four other nurses standing next to the head nurse.

"We all have family who have little ones, and we're worried about them." They nodded.

"Will we go to war, Jul?" Frerin asked her from his seat, holding his baby sister.

"No...I hope not, no." Jul shook her head as she walked and knelt by Frerin and Dis, "I will not let that happen. We will not go to war." She looked at the baby and thought about her future; she will have a future, all the children in Erebor, Dale, and Dalera will have a future and recalled what Thrain had said if she lost the duel with Telvar...

Jul frowned hard; no, she would not let those Iron Fists kill the Durins! Not if there was any breath still breathing in her!

She left the nursery and headed back to the King's study.

Walking in with a purpose, she said, "Very well, I will fight Telvar."

Thrain and Fundin looked up from the desk in surprise, "Oh?"

Jul continued, "I will duel with the Princess Telvar," she repeated. "But I have conditions."

Thrain frowned at her, "And what are they?"

"These conditions will be promised in writing and signed by you, and Fundlin, Your Majesty."

Both men looked stunned, "What?"

Jul repeated her words, "I want your words in writing, Your Majesty, that you'll help me reclaim my kingdom, if I defeat this Princess Telvar. I want you, King Thrain of Durin Clan, to acknowledge me as the rightful Queen of Stiff Beards Clan. Once you have declared I am the rightful heir to the throne of Stiff Beards, you will help me remove Ballnor from the City of Pell in the Grey Mountains and restore me as their Queen." She breathed deeply. "You have one day to think about this deal." She headed for the door...

Fundin looked across to Thrain for his reaction.

Thrain thought for a moment before he nodded, "I will accept this accord."

Fundin narrowed his eyes, "What made you change your mind, Jul? Is it the power? The power to rule surging in your veins?" He tested her.

She shook her head, "No, not at all. I'm doing it for the children."

Surprised, Thrain and Fundin asked, "Children? What children?"

Jul replied, "The Children of Erebor."

…...

End of Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

**Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 25**

 **.**

Before Thrain could utter a word, the doors to his study were pushed open and Thorin came striding in, "It is done, father. The guards have successfully closed the city of Dalera."

Thrain nodded, "Very good, Thorin. I hope you have not run into any trouble."

He shook his head, "Not at all, father." Unconsciously, he held his left arm.

Thrain raised his brow, "What is it? What happened?"

"It's nothing, just a couple of unhappy citizens but we handled them."

Oin came rushing in with a bag, "Thorin! Will you give me a chance to bind that wound before you hie off to the King..." He stopped short of running into his cousin as he skidded to a stop when he realized he was before Thrain. "Oh...I see, you beat me to it. Uh, greetings, Your Majesty." He gave his uncle a quick bow.

"Are you hurt?" Thrain asked his son again, tensing.

"It's just a cut...nothing serious." Thorin shook his head again as he sat down across from his father giving his reports while Oin tended to his injury.

Oin shook his head, "It is not just a cut, Thorin. This is deep, it'll require stitches. That man was crazy and he was deep in his cups. I hope I hit him hard enough that he'll remember something when he wakes up." Oin muttered angrily as he prepared to stitch his cousin while Thrain watched them as well as continued to write.

Thorin noticed his father's preoccupation and questioned him.

"I am writing a new accord I just made. It involves the Queen."

Oin stopped in his motion as he and Thorin looked at Thrain, "The Queen? What Queen?"

"Oh aye, I have acknowledged her as the Queen of Stiff Beards. And she is to duel with the Princess Telvar upon her arrival." He continued writing.

Thorin stood up suddenly with Oin's stitches hanging on his arm, "What?" He glared at his father. "You can't do this!"

"Sit down, Thorin!" Oin tried to push him down. "You'll bleed again."

"Later, Oin! Father, you can't declare her a queen, please don't do this." He began to pull his shirt back on amidst Oin's protest.

Thrain looked at his son, "Listen to Oin...and I didn't. She offered."

"Where is she?" He began to put his shirt back on again but Oin was fussing at him. "Leave it, Oin, we'll do this later!"

Oin gave him a dark look, "Have it your way, cousin...you'll bleed to your death."

Thrain sighed, "She is at the training arena with Fundin and the others."

"WHAT?" Thorin turned red. "I don't believe this!" Without another word, he dashed out of the study, half his shirt hanging off his body. "She will be the death of me!"

Thrain's brow raised, "I thought she could take care of herself?"

Oin was packing his kit nodded, "She could, it's him he couldn't help worrying."

"What do you mean?"

"Uncle, don't you know? He's madly in love with her!" Oin grinned at him.

"Oh! Oh my, madly? I thought he chose her because she was a..a pretty face, but in love?" Thrain stood up and walked out from his desk and said, "I think I should get to the arena."

Oin nodded, "Yes, yes...this should be interesting." He hurried to join Thrain.

Thrain nodded, "Indeed, there is much I have to find out for myself."

Oin walked hurriedly with Thrain, laughing, "They are quite interesting together...banging heads constantly."

Thrain gave him a surprised but worried look as he swallowed hard, "I see."

…...

Gadden and Thellar were riding up on a hill when his scout came to report; they were past Laketown now and near Dalera.

"Sir, the city of Dalera is no more. It's as if no one has live in there."

"What do you mean?" Thellar asked him. "How is a city gone?"

"A local told me that Prince Thorin had closed Dalera. And that's not all, everyone in Dale has evacuated out from there."

Gadden looked thoughtfully.

"There's hardly anybody left, only the soldiers." The scout continued.

"Where's the citizens?"

"They have moved to the other side of Erebor, sir."

Gadden nodded, looking pleased. "Thrain is smart..very smart."

Thellar smiled, "Tentzen has taken our advise, we should meet up with him in a day with Thrain."

Gadden nodded, "There's some activities down at that area, we should find out what's going on."

"It is a training area, sir." The scout replied.

"Training? Why is there training going on? They should be preparing for war." Thellar said as he mounted his pony. "We must move closer for observations."

Gadden smiled, "Well, it seems the young Prince has ordered so."

Thellar laughed, "Gadden, be serious." He shook his head and rode down the hill, followed by his general and friend.

…

The large army of Thelor and the Iron Fists were still a week away; luckily for General Hurden, he and his men were successful in their hunt for food and came back with a large supplies of animals they had hunted.

Telvar came out of her tent in a foul mood as she flung a plate full of cooked meat. "I've had it with these food! Izhu thaz khurk!"

Her father came out of his tent not far from hers, "What's this? What is the matter now?"

"I hate this...filthy khurk!" She glared at him. "I won't eat this, father."

"Hurden!" Thelor exclaimed as he looked about for his General. "Where is he?"

"You commanded, Your Majesty?" Hurden bowed low before Thelor.

"My daughter is not pleased with her meal." He pointed at the plate laying on the ground.

Hurden raised his brow, "Your Majesty, Your Highness, this is all we have to eat."

"I do not like the taste of this foul meat." Telvar glared at him. "It tastes like your mother's cooking."

Thelor's brows flew high as he tried not to react.

Hurden remained mummed but one could see the veins on the side of his neck were moving rapidly.

"What?" Telvar continued. "Nothing to say?"

"No, Your Highness." Hurden held his head up. "I will ask Cook to make something more palatable for you."

"We shall see." With a huff, she returned to her tent.

Thelor shook his head and muttered, "I wish Cook, luck." He returned to his tent as well.

Hurden walked up to the tent that was set up as a kitchen and went to Cook who was a large beefy dwarf, "The Princess has required a special dish with the meat."

Cook turned around and faced Hurden, "Oh aye, I will see what I can do with this ...blimey things! They are the toughest meat I have ever ta cook!"

Hurden smiled, "They are old animals, Cook. Just do the best you can, the Princess must be pleased."

Cook smiled and nodded, "Oh aye...I will, I will, a very special dish for me Highness!" He nodded again and turned back to his cooking pots as he began to shout to his underlings.

Hurden shook his head and walked away but as soon as he left, his face harden when he saw his first lieutenant waved to him.

"What have you?"

"General, three hundred more have left."

He frowned, "When did that happened?"

"Late last night, and yesterday while we were hunting."

Clenching his fist, "Can we find them?"

His lieutenant shook his head, "I don't think so, they have scattered all over. I don't even know where to look for them in this strange land."

"Very well, I'll let His Majesty know."

"This makes over one thousand since last week."

"I'm very well aware of that."

The lieutenant looked hesitantly, "My men has been talking..."

"Go on, what is it?"

"They are not sure if this is a wise move."

"What do you mean?"

"Going to war with the Durins, we have kins with them. I have cousins living in Dale, General. It's just not right." He shook his head.

"You have sworn an oath and allegiance to your King. You have sworn to protect your King."

"I am aware of my oath."

"Then I suggest you remind your men of the oath they took when they serve in the army of the King."

He nodded, "Yes sir!"

Hurden nodded in return before he walked away. But in his mind, he realized his lieutenant was right; Hurden had cousins in Dale too. He was about to go to war with his own blood.

The oath he took for his King, to fight in a war that was for what?

Hurden shook his head; no, he was not like Gadden.

Gadden was weak. That was why he replaced him.

He continued to walk on, looking at his men. Yes, these are his men, not Gadden's. They took his commands, not Gadden's.

It was not until he was near Telvar's tent that he overheard the following;

"My father will soon realize who is in charge when Hurden is out of the loop." Telvar said.

"I know, my dear. But when?"

"Don't you worry, Thadr, my dearest."

Hurden slowed down, he had never liked that young up-start.

"Hurden is your father's favorite General," Thadr continued. "He listens to whatever Hurden says. I will never be General of the Army."

"Thadr, do not worry about such things. When I am Queen, I will appoint you."

"What about Hurden?"

"I will replace him." She said.

"You can't, my dear." Thadr pouted. "You know in the army, not even the Queen can do that."

Hurden heard her made some hissing noise before she said, "That will change, when I am Queen of 7 Clans, that rule will be changed."

"And what is my love desires?" Sounds of love making could be heard in the tent.

Hurden frowned, preparing to move on but what she said made him stopped short.

"I will kill those who stands in my way. Starting with General Hurden, he's the one I have to take care of because he protects father. Then without Hurden by his side, I will kill him next, and lastly, my weak hearted brother."

Hurden paled as he quickly moved away from her tent, as he heard them laughing.

He had to inform the King!

…...

End of Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

**Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 26**

 **.**

The training arena at Erebor was large, circular, and as wide as could be. Its floor was made of dirt and as flat so the trainees and instructors were able to train on even ground without harming their footing. When they had mastered their sword fighting, they graduated to separate courses throughout the training grounds where the soldiers learned different lands and forests environments.

At the present, Fundin had taken Jul to the arena where his top General was on the dirt floor.

"I will have my youngest trainee start with you, my Lady." The General began, he was not quite sure what exactly her skill level was, and he had never fought with a female before.

Jul nodded, "Very well, General." She was used to males thinking she had no place in a fighting area.

"Will you be using a sword?" The General pointed to the array of weapons at their disposal.

Jul walked to the rack and selected one she thought it might be comfortable for her hand and wrist and nodded, "This will do, General."

"Aye, my Lady." He nodded and turned to the trainee, "Your sword, Grumr." He handed him one and pointed at the floor, "Just the way we train, laddie."

"Yes, General!" Grumr nodded and walked onto the dirt floor and stood ready.

Jul did the same but stood across from the trainee and saw that he was young, and big.

Her brows furrowed as she assesed his gait when he began to move on the outer area, swinging his sword confidently as he turned to eye at her; she realized he was trying to intimidate her.

The other soldiers who had gathered nearby to watch began to chuckle, "Hey Grumr! She looks like a nibble of a fish! One swing and you'll cut her in half!" they jabbed.

Grumr ignored them as he stared at Jul with total concentration, "What are you waiting for? Come on?" He was still circulating the floor as Jul followed him, her eyes never taking off his steps and hands movements.

"She wants to dance, Grumr! I think she's taken a fancy on you!" More laughter ensued.

"Focus!" The General called out in a stern tone.

"But sir! She is not even holding her sword properly!" Grumr pointed. "I can take it off her hand in no time."

"Do not let that fool you, soldier, it could be a trick." General Rykr warned him. "I heard she is skilled."

"She's just a female!" One of the soldiers shouted. "Come on, Grumr, you can get her, They are weak! You know what we do with our females!" He leered at her.

"At ease!" Rykr turned to the soldier at once, "You will show respect while we have a lady on the training floor!"

"Yes, sir!"

Right when they were not paying attention to the two combatants, Grumr took the opportunity to charge at Jul but she was ready for him and quick as flash, she jumped out of the way and at the same time, she slashed at his sleeve as she moved out and while he landed flat on his back, she had pointed the tip of her sword right near his throat, her boot on his chest.

It was over in a matter of two seconds.

"Gor!" One of the soldiers exclaimed. "Did you see that?"

"Just out of the corner of my eye!"

"That was the fastest fight I have ever seen!"

"No! I missed the whole thing!"

"What happened?"

But the General and Fundin did see the whole fight and Fundin held his breath, and finally let it out when she straightened her back as she helped Grumr up.

He bowed low, "I...I...that was, wow! I never..." He continued to shake his head as he walked out of the floor, his friends patted his back but he never acknowledged them, even when one of them pointed out the slash on his sleeve, he turned to stare at Jul and retreated to his friends in stunned silence.

"Well, it seems, my youngest soldier was too easy for you, my Lady. Perhaps, a stronger opponent?"

"Whatever you wish, General." Jul nodded at him.

The soldiers standing behind him began to wave their hands, "Let me, General!"

"No...me, sir!"

"I want to try, General!"

Rykr raised his brow as he glanced around and pointed at one of the soldiers, "You, 2nd Lieutenant Fint."

Jul frowned, it was the male that had taunted her earlier.

He hurriedly walked towards her, pulling out his long double-edged sword and raised it high up above his head, "I will teach you a lesson you will not forget, female!"

With a shout, he started to slash his sword up and down, his intention was clear; he was aiming to scare her.

General Rykr saw him as well as he tried to run towards the floor but Jul was ready for him as she bended both her knees and straightened, readying herself to jump when his sword almost slashed her arm as she leap out of his way and she used the momentum to hop and kick at his back and sliced part of his ear before she landed on her feet.

Turning around quickly as she held her sword before her, just in case he retaliated, she watched him.

2nd Lieutenant Fint shook his head as blood flickered about him.

The soldiers standing outside the floor were now quiet.

Jul turned to face the General, "Who's next?"

"I am." He answered.

Jul hesitated for a moment before she nodded, "Very well, your weapon?"

"Wait!"

They turned around and saw Thorin approached the floor.

"Your Highness." The General bowed to him.

Thorin inclined his head slightly, "Rykr, it's good to see you here, how are you?" he placed his hand on Rykr's left shoulder as he grinned.

Rykr placed his hand on Thorin's left shoulder as well, "I am well. I see you have come to join us."

Thorin eyed Jul, "Not quite, just giving you a suggestion."

Raising a brow, "And what is that?"

"Thorin, you are not allowed to interfere!" Jul stepped in as she glared at him.

"I see my Lady knows you well?" Rykr grinned at them.

Thorin returned his smile and nodded, "Oh yes, she is my chosen mate."

"I am no such thing!" She said heatedly to him. She turned to the General, "Are you going to select your weapon or not, General?"

Thorin held up his hand, "May I suggest the battle axe?"

Jul glared at him as she leaned in, "You know I hate that axe!"

He leaned in, "I know that, and you must learn how to use it."

They were almost nose to nose as they stared at each other, "I hate you." She said to him.

"I know that, but I don't." He said softly to her.

Then he stepped away from her and produced her Mithril-made battle axe, "And I brought this for you, Jul." And handed it to her. "Use it well."

She stared at it and reluctantly smiled, "You...you still have it?"

He nodded, "The smithers had two made and brought them to my uncle for inspection."

Rykr stared at them, "What are these?"

Thorin quickly explained to him about the axes and Rykr inspected the weapons and nodded.

"I'll give them a try with her." He nodded at Jul.

"Very well." Thorin nodded and grin. "It should be interesting. Oh Rykr,"

He turned to look at Thorin.

"Do not spare her anything just because she's a female. I tried with her before."

"Oh yeah? And what's the outcome?"

"Let's just say, it was even."

"Even?" Ryker laughed. "Your Highness, I trained with you, and you've become a better fighter."

Thorin retreated from the floor and turned back with a grin, "That's why I want you to have a go at her, General Rykr." He bowed to his former trainer.

The General gave a bark as he shook his head and hefted the light-weight battle axe easily. "Ha! I will not disappoint my former favorite student, then."

"And the best!" Thorin laughed as he joined his father, and uncle. "You know I'm your best student."

Rykr chuckled, "How could I, when you constantly remind me of it."

"Why do I get the feeling you two are conspiring something?" Thrain eyed his son.

"Me?" Thorin shook his head. "Never, father."

"Are we to watch a fight or not?" Fundin called out.

Rykr bowed low at Jul, "My Lady." as he spread his hands out with the battle axe.

Jul shook her head, "I see you're part of his group, General." She began to pace.

"I've trained with His Highness since he was eight." Rykr nodded at her. "Tell me, who is your mentor?"

"He was someone who would rather not be known." She kept her eyes at him as he began to move nearer. She saw his muscles on his arms began to tightened, coiling like a snake poising to strike.

"Watch this, father, don't take your eyes off her hands and feet." Thorin spoke low to Thrain.

"You've seen her fight?"

He grinned, "Not exactly, I've fought with her before." He began to watch her intently.

Thrain eyed his son briefly and turned back to Jul and Rykr when he heard the axes connected, it made a very high pitched sound.

"They certainly made very unusual sound when connected." Fundin pointed.

"It's the Mithril, uncle."

"Mithril! How unusual." Thrain said as he began to stroke his long beard and watched the two combatants fight, and saw they were well matched, despite the difference in genders.

Far beyond the training arena over the hills were Gadden and Thellar, they had been watching the fighting.

"There are females in the army!" Gadden exclaimed. "I would never have guess Thrain would have use females."

"She seems very strong, I hope she is evenly matched for my sister."

"Interesting observation, Thellar."

"And the axe they are using, it sounds very unusual." Thellar said. "It does not sound like what iron or steel makes."

Suddenly, when the sun hit and reflected on the axe and bounced all the way to them, Thellar and Gadden gasped, "I have seen this before, Gadden!"

"Mithril!"

"What?"

"Gadden, they are using Mithril forged weapons." Thellar said in wonder. "That's what's making that high pitched sound...Mithril. It's light weight and very strong, it will not dull the blade."

Gadden thought for a while and then nodded, "That makes sense; the fighters will last longer, will not weary for carrying their weapons and fight."

They stare at each other and smiled, "They will last longer in the war." They uttered at the same time.

"The iron and steel made weapons are heavy and will dull fast."

"We must get to Erebor now, and talk to them now. The sooner they begin making those weapons, if they have not, the better they will have of the Iron Fist."

Gadden watched his pupil, "You have grown up fast, Thellar."

Thellar frowned, "Gadden, my father has betrayed my clan, I must do something. If that means overthrowing him, then I will and I must." He looked at him. "He no longer knows how to rule the Iron Fist. And if he is not fit to rule, and as I am still too young, I will have not choice but to let our cousin Dain take over until I am of age."

Gadden nodded, "It is a wise decision, not easy one but wise. If only your father would see you now."

"He would call me weak." Thellar said.

"Thelor is a fool, you will make an excellent ruler."

As they continued watching the match, Thellar nodded to the combatants, "Now, that female warrior, she is strong...she has lasted longer than most male warriors."

Gadden nodded, "Indeed, very good observation."

"Pity she is not a Princess."

"Why is that?"

Thellar grinned, "Because, I'd make an offer for her!"

Gadden laughed.

…...

End of Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

. Thank you guest reviewer – redhouseclan- for your kind review! I really apppreciate your wonderful review, and to MonkeyPaw12 too! I love it!

. Keep reading!.

10th Muse

.

 **Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 27**

 **.**

The fight between Rykr and Jul had been even so far, and it had gone on for quite a while as both had not given an inch.

Thorin observed and realized Jul had not been entirely using her true skills previously; he couldn't help but admired her even more and felt a surging pride for her as a fighter and from pride, he felt more passion rose from within him. He wanted to shout out loud, letting all within and without the arena that she was his. Jul belonged to him!

But he kept those raw emotions to himself as he continued to watch her.

Thrain on the other hand was stunned; he had seen her style of fighting. It had been a long time ago; he knew of only one person who had that particular skills like hers, Norlin. He was Thrain's brother.

Story was Thror, Thrain and Norlin's father had always pit both brothers against each other. He could never decide whom he wanted for his heir to the Durin throne after he was dead. Thrain had mastered the skills of leadership and diplomacy whereas Norlin had the skills for war. Together, both brothers would have made a formitable team but separately they could not.

And that was the problem; they could not be together without each tearing each other's throat.

Thror asked himself; what was more important for the sake of his people? Defense or Diplomacy?

It wasn't until the case of Norlin went off after a group of orcs in spite of Thror's orders.

Norlin could not and had no leadership qualities, that Thror made his decision to cut his own son off the line of the throne.

And as Norlin had not come back, Thror had no choice or he'd have lost face before his people.

Thrain tried to talk his father out of it but he had already done so, Thrain's words were law. And his counselor had written the history book, it was a done deal. Norlin was cast off from Erebor.

Suddenly there was much cheering from the soldiers, it seemed Rykr had the upper hand, he had placed Jul in a choke-hold; the handle of the battle axe was across her throat as he held tightly on both ends while she had one hand between the handle and the other hand...where was the other hand?

Thrain leaned forward for a better view and before anyone could utter a word, he grinned as he caught sight of her free hand that came between the General's groins and chuckled just as he heard Fundin gasped out loud.

"That was under handed!"

"There are no rules that she can't do that!"

Thorin was laughing, "He's going to feel it! That's brilliant!"

As soon as he uttered it, came a loud howl from the floor!

Rykr crumbled to his knees as he released the choke hold and the axe fell, he was soon laying in a fetal position, clutching at his groins with both hands as his face contorted in pain.

"Arrhgh!" Was all he could make out in a slightly high pitched voice."

"What say you?" Jul leaned in as she kicked the battle axe away from him. "Do you yield?"

He nodded slowly, still in pain.

The soldiers groaned as they rushed to help their Commander and at the same time cast a weary glance towards Jul.

"She took down the General!"

"No one has ever beaten the General before!"

"And a female did that!"

"It was a dirty trick, she did that!"

"I wouldn't have done that!"

Thrain and Fundin came to stand before her, as well as Thorin and Oin.

"Well done, Your Majesty." Fundin laughed. "Best fights I've seen in years!" He nodded. "I think that Iron Fist Princess will have her hands full."

Thrain nodded, "Well done my Queen, well done."

"That was a dirty thing you did," Thorin grinned. "But better him than me."

Thrain held his hand up, "I would like a private word with her, just a short conversation." He hustled her away from them quickly. She eyed the King with worry.

"How is Master Norlin?" He went straight for the kill."

Jul's eyes widened, "Your Majesty! How did you know him?"

Thrain shook his head and quickly told her. "So, you can see, I recognize your skills." He smiled. "And I must say, it is very impressive. He has taught you well. The only thing I don't understand is, why did he chose you?"

"Your brother? That made him...a...the King's brother!" Jul's eyes widened. "I...he didn't tell me or Grandpy!"

Thrain watched her, "How is he? I would like to see my brother again."

Jul bowed her head, "Master Norlin has...had walked into the other world, Your Majesty. His health was poor."

"When did that happened?"

"Five years ago."

"I see." He nodded sadly. "Were you with him?"

Jul bowed hers slightly, "Yes, I buried him up in the mountains...it was his wish."

"I would like to take him back to be with his kin."

Jul watched him, "He is with his...Your Majesty, he was buried with his wife."

Thrain gave a startled look, "His wife? I didn't know."

"Nobody knew." She said softly. "That's not all, he had a child, it was still born. When I went up to the mountains, to the burial mound, there was another...it said 'Loving wife Fil and baby Kilin."

"He had a family..."

She nodded, "They didn't live long."

Thrain looked sorrowful, "It seems my family is to suffer."

"No, don't say that, Your Majesty." She shook her head. "You have two wonderful sons and a beautiful daughter that will carry on the line forever."

"You are too kind, your Majesty."

"Why don't you call me Jul?"

"Because you are truly a Queen." He inclined his head.

She smiled at him and nodded.

Jul looked up and saw the others were watching them and nodded, "Shall we join them?"

He smiled, "I think my son is very much besotted with you, my dear."

She glanced back at the King with a look, "Your Majesty...I am..."

He shook his head, "It is a good match, you know. It will strengthen our Clans."

She raised her brows, "It does, doesn't it but we have so much to do..."

"Let us take things slowly, my father used to tell me to take things one at a time."

She nodded, "Yes...the duel first."

He nodded, "Aye." He spread his hand as he led the way.

She smiled as they joined the group.

Thorin moved close to her, "Is everything fine?"

She nodded, "Yes, it is."

"Are you hurt? Did Rykr hurt you?" He picked up her wrists and began to inspect them.

"Thorin, I am fine." She looked at him, and frowned, "Why does your shirt have dried blood?"

"Oh, it's nothing." He shrugged.

Oin, who happened to be by his side, offered to explain, "We were in Dalera this morning and he was attacked by a drunken citizen..."

"Attack!" Jul's eyes were widened, "How...why is he still here? Why was he not taken to the infirmary?" She glared at Oin.

"Well, as to that, he refused, so I tried to stitch it, and that's when he learned about your fighting matches and rushed over here like a warg with his tail on fire." Oin spread his hands out. "And so, here we are. But as you can see, he's fine, not really bleeding to death."

Thorin smiled, "I am fine."

Jul shook her head, "Those wounds could have been infected."

He shook his head, "It's nothing, it does not hurt..." He began to lean towards her. "I was more worried about you."

Jul realized he had stopped talking and looked up to see how close he was but all she could focus was his mesmerizing blue eyes, and they had become intensely darken as she leaned in as well.

"...Jul..."

"...Thorin..." Their lips almost touching when they heard Thrain cleared his throat loudly between them and they separated quickly as they looked shyly at each other before Fundin smiled happily at them. "I think all is well with them."

Jul walked up to Fundin and said, "Lord Fundin, is the General all right? I hope I have not hurt him too much?"

Fundin chuckled, "Oh no, my dear, oh no," he shook his head. "Luckily, he has no intention of producing anymore dwarflings, having three strapping sons well grown up already." Jul blushed, he continued to laugh. "No...you gave him a good beating down, I say. It's been quite a very long time since anyone had successfully threw him off, not since Thorin had done so." He turned to face his nephew who in return inclined his head towards his uncle.

"It was an even match." Thorin said humbly. "But today, you are the first to beat him." He watched her. "So congratulations, Jul."

"Oh aye. Indeed."

"I hope I can defeat the Princess Telvar." Jul said.

The male dwarves nodded solemnly.

…...

That evening in the dining Halls, there were merry making to be had while all were eating and drinking and laughing cheerfully.

Thrain held court with Jul at his right while Thorin sitting next to her.

Thrain had declared to all, recognizing Jul as the Queen of the Stiff Beards Clan, Iron Fists Council Tentzen concurred and verified as a representative of the Iron Fists Clan.

Mera and Frerin were excited as they were allowed to stay up and dine with the adults.

"I have never seen so much food in my life!" Mera's eyes widened at the vast array of food spread out on the table before her.

"We don't usually eat like this, it's normally just father and Thorin, and I. Although, sometimes, uncle Fundin and our cousins Balin and Dwalin, and some of the others joined us. But it's not so big." Frerin was talking with his mouth full of food.

Mera was laughing as she was eating as well.

Jul and Thorin were quietly talking while the rest were happily talking out loud.

Fundin, seated on the King's left nudged at his elbow and pointed at his nephew and Jul.

Thrain nodded, "I am aware of the situation developing."

"It seems she has made her choice."

"Aye. So it is." He nodded but his face show sadness.

Fundin frowned, "What is wrong with you? Do you not approve of the match?"

Thrain shook his head. " Not at all. I have learned something earlier from Jul. Do you remember Norlin?"

Thinking hard, "Norlin? Your brother?" his eyes widened. "Where is he?"

Thrain nodded, "Jul was his protegé, his student."

Fundin swallowed hard, "She is? I did wonder about her fighting techniques, it did looked somewhat familiar. How is he?"

Thrain shook his head as he took another drink, "He has passed on, took the great journey with Mahal."

Fundin sighed. "May he travel safely." They drank to the cousin.

He then continued, "Jul has learned from a very skilled Master."

Thrain nodded, "Indeed. A pity he did not live long to see her now, he would have been proud of her."

Fundin, "If he had, he would not have come within an inch of Erebor."

Thrain shrugged, "The past is the past, Fundin." He took another drink. "It has been many years, Norlin was my brother."

"It was not fair what your father did to him." Fundin eyed his cousin. "You know that."

"He disobeyed an order."

Fundin nodded, "I'm well aware of that. But still, he was going after that orc pact for the good of our Clan...he did what his heart told him to do."

Thrain looked at his cousin, "And for that, it cost him the Throne. And now, that decision might have a more dire consequences."

"Many lives were sacrificed that day at Khazad-dum. Thror would not have died in vain were he believed Norlin was still there."

"Norlin was a fool. He should have sent word that he was no longer at Khazad-dum. He was living at the mountains of Nuz-li-jakr all those time." He revealed.

"Eh?" Fundin frowned, "How did you know that?"

He nodded towards Jul, "She told me earlier, Norlin married and buried his wife and still born son up there."

Arching his brow, Fundin stare at his couin, "His wife? A son?"

Thrain nodded, "Her name was Fil and Norlin name the boy Kilin."

Fundin held up his cup of ale, as Thrain did likewise, "To Norlin, Fil, and Kilin, may they journey to meet Mahal in her world safely."

They paused for a moment before they took a drink together.

After that, both cousins turned to watch Jul and Thorin talking intimately; Thrain continued, "Now, that one there...she will be a formidable leader and a powerful Queen."

Fundin was watching them as well, "What about your son?"

"Thorin? He is a leader already. He has the respect of his people."

His cousin nodded, "You're right. You have done well, Thrain."

Thrain shook his head, "Nay, it's from his grandfather, he learned mostly from. Father had foreseen it when Thorin turned 12, right before he decided to go to war in Khazad-dum. He knew if something happened to him, the Durin line would be in good hands with us."

He nodded his acknowledgement when Tentzen came to sit by him and Fundin. "Have you gotten anything news from Dain yet?"

Tentzen nodded, "Just received a raven, he is in agreement with our plans. And he'll wait for further words from you before he takes action at the Palace."

Thrain nodded, "Then it is agreed." He raised his cup.

Tentzen raised his cup as they smashed it together before they drank from it.

…...

End of Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

**Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 28**

 **.**

It was very late when Thorin was carrying both Frerin and Mera as he and Jul headed to their rooms.

"You know I am capable of carrying my sister." Jul whispered but she was enjoying the sight of him holding two children in his arms; it was endearing.

He shook his head, "No, no, I can manage. It's not a problem."

As they reached Frerin's bedchambers first, Jul helped him placed the young Prince down on his large bed.

Jul looked around the room and saw it was filled with nothing but books and more books, "He certainly likes to read."

Thorin turned around and looked about him; it had been a long time since he was in his brother's room and he never knew Frerin was such a book lover.

"I didn't know that."

Jul turned to face him, "You didn't?"

Thorin shook his head, "I have been busy with other...things."

"I see."

Mera opened her eyes, "Are we home?" She mumbled and closed them again as she laid her head on Thorin's shoulder, fast asleep again.

They smiled, "We better get her to bed." Jul suggested as she turned to leave the room.

Thorin followed her.

When they arrived at the guest quarters, Thorin entered and gently lay Mera on the bed Jul indicated and she covered her sister with a blanket provided.

Straightening, she followed him towards the door, "Thank you, Thorin."

He smiled at her, "You know it's not a problem, Jul." He leaned over and placed a hand on her face and gently felt her skin. "Are you tired?"

She felt exhilarated in his presence, and shook her head, "No, you?"

He grinned, "Not at all. Will you come with me? I have something to show you."

She raised a brow at him, "This is not a trick to get me to your bed room, is it?"

He was taken aback as his eyes widen, "What? How did...I mean, it's in my bed room but it's not what you think..."

She began to laugh.

And he realized she was teasing him! And he began to laugh, "You will be the death of me!"

She took his hand, "Just show me, Thorin."

He looked down at their joined hands; he realized it was the second time they held hands, and it felt so right and comfortable. Her hand was warm and soft in his.

He beamed as he nodded and left the quarters and began to walk.

"It's quite a long ways to my room."

She shook her head, "I don't mind walking."

…...

"Thorin, this view is spectacular!" Jul held her hands out and laughed as she began to turn her face up towards the sky.

Thorin couldn't help but laughed at her; the balcony outside his room was an opening that led out to an expense that was perched high as it sat on the highest part of Erebor.

Standing at the edge of the perch, it felt as though you were standing on the air and one with Mahal; the Goddess to the Dwarves. The Creator of All.

On nights when he couldn't sleep, he would come out here and stand on the perch and turned his face up the sky, just the way Jul was doing and let his mind free from thoughts.

And soon, he felt an inner peace overtake him.

"Come stand with me, Thorin." He opened his eyes and saw her holding her hand out.

Irresistibly and drawn to her undeniable beauty, he walked to stand close to her, so close that their bodies touched but they were staring at each other as he grasped her waist.

She uttered a soft gasped but sighed as turned around, leaning against him.

He smiled as he rested his chin on the top of her head and wrapped his hands around her waist, "This is very nice." He whispered.

"It's a beautiful view, thank you."

"I thought you'll like it."

"I love it." She said softly. "I love your Erebor."

"It could be yours as well."

She spun around and face him, "What do you mean?"

"Marry me, Jul." He stared at her. "Be my wife."

She blinked a few times. "I can't, Thorin...you know I can't."

He sighed, "Jul, it's not that difficult..."

She shook her head, "You know as well as I do, there's so much at stake...the duel, my kingdom."

"I will help you reclaim it. As my wife, you will have the Durin name as well as the Stiff Beard support."

She stared at him as he continued, "We are the future of this Clan, and we can be the future of your Clan. Let me help you."

Jul turned to face the sky again as she thought about his words.

"I know my father has agreed to help you." She turned her head slightly when he came from behind her, "This is different, Jul. You know my feelings for you. And I know how you feel about me." He whispered in her ear softly, sending delightful chills down her spine. "Dare I hope you felt something?"

She leaned against him and nodded, "Yes."

He breathed out and leaned to bury his face into her hair, she closed her eyes as she reveled in such an intimate gesture.

"Will you stay the night with me," he asked her quietly. "Right here?"

She opened her eyes and smiled, "It's a lovely and cool night."

He nodded, "A beautiful night with a beautiful woman." He carried her to the large chair that was placed near the stairs as it offered a wonderful view of the night sky.

Sitting on his lap, she was enveloped safely in his arms as they talked the rest of the night while they watched the full moon settling down behind the Lonely Mountains.

Soon, their eyes closed as they fell into deep sleep in each other's arms.

Jul fell into the most strangest dream she has ever had!

In it she met a witch who was wearing a silver dress and her hair was silvery long that it reached to the floor and she was without any shoes!

She was stirring a silver pot as she beckoned to her.

"Come close to me, little dragon child, I have something for you." She smiled at her. "I have been waiting so long to meet you."

"Who are you? Why do you call me that?"

"I am called Runa the Silver." She smiled. "You are the dragon child, your mother has wished for you."

"My mother? You knew my mother? Tell me about her."

Runa shook her head, "Little dragon child, she is with your Creator Mahal now. But she left this," Runa opened her hand and revealed a silver dragon pendant on a white silver chain! She nodded as Jul took it.

"You seek what is taken, and found what you didn't know was lost."

Jul looked up at her, confused, "What do you mean? I don't understand..."

"His name is Mogul. Speak to no one of his name yet. He is coming to help.

"Who is this Mogul?"

Runa continued to stir the pot, "Your greatest strength is your love for your people, dragon child. Believe in yourself."

"What are you talking about? Who is this Mogul?"

Jul suddenly jerked awake!

She looked about her and found she was still wrapped in Thorin's arm; he was fast asleep.

Sighing with relief; it was a dream but then she felt she was clutching something hard in her hand, when she opened her hand, she was startled!

It was the silver dragon pendant!

…...

"Where is Thorin?" Thrain leaned over to Fundin the next morning in the Receiving Halls.

"He has been summoned, just be patient." Fundin replied, adjusting his suit as he stood by his side.

Thrain eyed him irritably, "What is wrong with you?"

"It's this suit," he shifted in them again. "I have worn them once before and now it doesn't feel comfortable." He tugged at it again.

"Perhaps you should have stopped eating so much." Thrain muttered as he tried to contained himself.

Fundin stopped, "What did you say? Did you just call me fat?"

Thrain shrugged, "No...well perhaps..."  
His cousin frowned, "Why you..."

But their conversation was cut off when Thorin hurried into the Halls, he was also adjusting his clothing, followed by Balin, Dwalin, Oin, and Gloin.

"Glad to see you've all finally made it." Thrain eyed at them.

"Please accept our apologies, your Majesty. We were waiting for Thorin..."

Thrain cut Balin off. "Quite all right, as it is, we are ready to receive the new arrivals." He nodded he spotted Tentzen coming in with the newcomers.

"Your Majesty, may I present His Royal Highness Prince Thellar, Heir to the Throne of the Iron Fist Clan, son of King Thelor II."

Thellar bowed his head towards Thrain who inclined his head.

"And this is First General of the army, Gadden."

"Your Majesty" Gadden bowed low towards Thrain. "It is good to meet with you again."

Thrain nodded, "Likewise, General. How is your family?"

Gadden shook his head, "They have walked with Mahal, Your Majesty."

Thrain sighed, "Then I wish them safe journey with Her."

"I thank you, Your Majesty." Gadden nodded as he stepped back to stand beside Tentzen, leaving Thellar before Thrain.

"It seems, I have you to offer my gratitude for the advance warning as to your father's intention towards my Kingdom."

Thellar nodded, "No gratitude is necessary, Your Majesty. I only wish it was not my father that the intent to war he had directed towards." He frowned and continued. "I don't understand why he wanted to do so."

Thrain leaned forward, "You must ask him, son. I'm sorry it has come to this."

"I am too, but I offer my allegiance to you, I and my General and his army."

Gadden nodded.

Thrain turned to look at Fundin who stepped forward, "Why would you do that, son? Do you know you're betraying your own father?"

The young Prince nodded, "I am very well aware of it, my Lord, your Majesty. I feel this is the only way I can repay all that my father is about to do."

Thrain raised his brow at this revelation, "It is very commendable of you, young Prince but there is no need..."

"Yes, there is and I am prepared to give up the Throne to our cousin Dain. I don't want the Iron Fist Throne if it means war. I don't want to fight, not if it means death to my people."

"You are more wiser than your father, young man, if only your father is likewise," Thrain said sadly.

"My father has never been particularly proud of me. It's always been my sister he was proud of. He wished he could put her on the Throne of the Iron Fist. But the law in the Iron Fist Clan prevents her to rule as Queen unlike the Durins and the other Clans."

"Ah yes, your sister Princess Telvar." Thrain nodded. "The alliance I have signed with your father that consisted of the forthcoming wedding between my son," he pointed at Thorin, who nodded at Thellar. "And your sister."

"My sister has no intention in keeping the wedding vows." Thellar revealed.

"What? What do you mean?"

Thellar turned to face Thorin, "She's going to kill you after the wedding is sealed." And faced Thrain, "And my father will order his entire army to attack Erebor on the day of the wedding."

Thrain turned red, "So soon?"

The young Prince nodded, "My father has no principles. I am ashamed of him."

"Your Majesty," Gadden stepped forward. "I am the King's first General and yet I have been replaced by one of his lower Generals because he no longer trusts me; he knew I would not be a willing soldier in his plans. I have a compliment of five thousand soldiers who have sworn to follow the old King's orders to the end, and therefore, they followed Prince Thellar."

Thrain nodded, "I am glad to hear of it. We will need all that we can." He turned to Fundin, "My Advisor will consult with Lord Tentzen and you, General," Gadden nodded. "Will consult with my 1st General Rykr." He nodded in the direction where Rykr was standing.

"Yes sir."

"In the mean time," He stood up as he continued, "May I present to you Queen Jul of the Stiff Beards Clan."

…...

End of Chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

**Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 29**

 **.**

The Mogul was in his bedroom when he sensed he was no longer alone. "What do you want?"

"Where is the bandit?"

Mogul sighed, "It is not a question for me to answer as I am not the Creator of your people."

"Then you have just answered my question."

Mogul raised his bushy brows but he didn't reply.

"The dragon child, where is she?"

"As to that, I do not know. Why are you asking me? Your master have the resource to locate her. Eighteen years and yet she is not found, she must be dead." He baited him.

"She is not dead, wizard, it is why my king summoned you. You can see things we cannot."

"I cannot see all." He replied tiredly. "Nor can I see things that is yet to come."

"But I heard you have some skills that are similar to the elves."

He chuckled, "You gave me far too much credit," He shook his head, "Nay...I do not claim those." He spread his hands; they were empty. "I can't tell anyone's future."

"But you do know mine."

Mogul furrowed his brows, hesitated before he answered, "I...yes. And so do you."

The shadow laughed in a very low tone, "I shall leave you now, it is good to talk to you. Tell that dragon girl, Ballnor will not give up the throne so easily."

Mogul nodded, "He has no choice, she has risen."

"The dragon has grown." He said rhetorically. "Then it is time for me to retire."

Mogul sighed as he felt the shadow had departed and he was all alone again.

He still wondered what his ties with this dream. Thankfully, he kept the other portion of the dream to himself.

Was his dream about her future? Would she have to give up one or the other in order to attain her goal of the throne?

Which would she choose?

Who is the male? And the child?

Her mate? Her daughter?

He sighed long and heavy; he certainly wished he had the gifts of foresight. Like the gentle elven Lady Galadriel of Loth Lorien, she was strong and powerful.

And he wished he had not been banished by Saruman the White, his Leader of the Wizard Council.

There were only five of them after all; Saruman the White, Gandalf the Grey who was still quite young in his opinion, and Radagast the Brown whom he was fond of but Radagast kept to himself mostly in his own part of the woods. And last but not least was Runa the Silver witch. She was the most talented witch of them all and yet in her later years she began to grow dark and mysterious. Finally Runa began her final walk where time had no meaning and existence...until one day, she simply vanished.

Mogul had look for her but to no avail, she was gone, not even a vapor trail.

He looked into her simple house, there was no signs of her living in there for years. His senses told him she had not been there for a long time.

"This is one time I am in need of you, Runa." Mogul sighed as he looked out of the window beyond and out in the sky.

Finding no peace in the sky, Mogul retreated into the bedroom and retired to his bed.

When he fell asleep, he dreamed of his missing friend, Runa.

"Mogul!" She was stirring something in her pot; she was always cooking something in her beloved silver pot. Only this time, Mogul saw that nothing was lit under the pot. "What brought you here in my humble home?"

Mogul looked about him and he realized he was not in her old house but somewhere strange; a place he has never been, a new place and it was neither of earth or beyond.

"Runa, where are we?"

"Mogul, if you have to ask, then I think you're a simpleton." She laughed heartily. "And we know you are not. Now, why are you here?"

"You know why. I need you."

She stopped stirring the empty pot and walked close to him, "What you seek, you know the answer. She is in a safe place. She is protected." Then she frowned. "But not for long."

"What is it?"

"Although she does not know it yet, she needs guidance."

"What kind?"

Runa turned away from him, "You must go to her, she needs you."

"Me?"

She nodded, "Oh yes! You are her protector! Even the strongest needs a protector."

Mogul frowned, "But Runa, will she accept me?"

"Yes, she is very young."

"What of the dream? One she has to give up? A male or a child, don't make her do that." He looked haunted. "She must keep her wits within her."

"She must learn life's lessons in order to rule her people." She returned to her pot.

Mogul sighed heavily.

Runa spooned out an item from the pot and offered to him, "This is the sign of your allegiance to her." She dropped it onto the palm of his hand.

Mogul looked down and saw that it was a dragon scale.

"Her birthmark?"

She nodded, "Yes. Go now...she's waiting for you."

Suddenly, he woke up from the dream-like trance and saw that he was in the depths of the dungeons beneath the Palace and before him was a thick door with a small opening.

At once, he knew who was within the room; the tortured body of an old dwarf named Volnar. He was formerly the Advisor to the old King Vallor, and recently Ballnor.

Mogul sensed his troubled soul had not passed to the other world of Mahal. For all that he had betrayed the former King, Valnor had paid for his betrayals with the deaths of his wife and children. The black wizard began muttering a spell that would enabled the poor soul to pass to his world but not before he was able to impart some information that was important to him before he left the Palace undetectable by all.

As he rode his faithful Bre-gal in the dead of the night, he knew he must hurry on to meet this dragon child.

…...

Thelor II was alone in his tent as night had settled, his personal guards were outside.

Lying in his cozy cot, he removed the gold chain from his neck and stared at the item attached to it, he smiled; soon he would have all he had come to claim.

Siban must have died, along with those cursed Durin cousins, in that wretched mine, as it had been some time since he had heard from that bandit.

Hurden would have told him otherwise.

Hurden...his faithful General.

As Thelor leaned back, he recalled back eighteen years ago...

 _It was after his father Thelor I had left the Blue Mountains, heading towards the Lonely Mountain...all for that cursed King Thrain!_

 _Thelor was jealous of the Durins! Yes, they had the best of everything, even their gemstones had the best qualities...until his miners discovered a deep vein in the Blue Mountains that yielded the riches of gemstones and gold ore that made the Iron Fist much richer than Thelor had ever imagined!_

 _Eager to please his father, he had hasten to Erebor to inform his sire of the good news._

 _On the way, they had encountered something odd that he would have kept on were it not for Hurden's kindness;_

 _A bandit had been on the point of death, Hurden stopped to check on him despite Thelor's objection, he had wanted to make good time to reach Erebor._

 _He had no time for a half dead bandit._

 _What had stopped Hurden was a brilliant small green dragon scale that was in the hand of the bandit._

 _Reluctantly, Thelor stopped and asked the bandit what he was doing with such an unusual item, the bandit Siban told him it belonged to a baby girl, it was part of her birthmark, he explained._

 _Thelor laughed; he had not believed such tale from a dying bandit._

 _The bandit shook his head, explaining to him that he was send from the Grey Mountains by King Ballnor._

 _Thelor's hands shook a little; Ballnor was his cousin! Siban could not have made such a tale._

 _Siban continued talking about the baby he was send to kill._

 _Where was the baby then? Thelnor had asked him._

 _Some folks from the Blue Mountains, Siban thought had taken her._

 _And then the bandit mentioned the ring._

 _It was a Stiff Beard ring, Siban revealed._

 _Thelor's mind began to hatch a plan...a plan that involved his cousin from the Grey Mountains..._

 _Throughout many years, both cousins had send messages and began to plot to conquer all other clans._

 _Ballnor had claimed the Fire Beards and the Black Blocks._

 _Thelor's task was to conquer the Durins, using his young daughter Telvar as a bait.._

Thelor took the scale from Siban, he had 'promise' he would return the scale only if Siban succeeded in killing the Durin cousins.

Thelor replaced the scale back within his shirt as he closed his eyes, just before he fell into deep sleep, he thought to himself, Ballnor wished he hadn't told him of his plans, once his cousin in the Grey Mountains had those rings, and the clans, he, Thelor II would be in position to control everything, not that incompetant Ballnor!

But he would let his silly naive cousin utilize his armies to war before he would strike.

"That fool." He held his hand up and frowned; it held one ring of Power. He craved more. "Ballnor may have the Fire Beard and Black Block. But soon, I will have the one ring that matters, the Durin ring of Power. Besides, he doesn't have his own clan's ring." He arched his brow to no one as he continued. "Ballnor is a fool. I will overcome him, he is old and weak while I'm younger and stronger!"

…...

End of Chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

**Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 30**

 **.**

A Queen and Two Princes

.

Thellar stood up, "What? Queen of Stiffbeards?" He spun his head to his General, "Gadden! What's this?"

Gadden turned to stare at her as well, "I don't understand either, Your Majesty, what is the meaning of this?"

Thrain frowned, looking from Thellar to Gadden, "What do you mean? She is Queen."

"We thought there are no...Ballnor is the King." Gadden pointed out.

"No, he is not." Thrain shook his head. "The people of Stiffbeards has never recognized him as their king. She is Vallor's only child, and as both parents has passed from this world, that leaves Jul the rightful Queen."

"What proof do you have?" Thellar glared at her. "She could be a fraud."

Jul held hand out, "The Ring of Stiffbeards, this is my father's. He gave this to me before he was taken away by Ballnor."

Thellar shook his head, "Impossible! My father has claimed you've been killed."

"Your father is wrong then."

"How did he obtain this information, Thellar?" Thrain demanded.

"A man named Siban.."

Jul frowned as she turned to Thorin who nodded, "So, it's true. She told the truth."

Producing a piece of paper, she handed it to Thellar who began to read it.

Jul continued, "We killed the bandits who took four dwarflings including Prince Frerin, King Thrain's youngest son, and my sister. They had taken them to an old mine. The leader of the bandits was Siban; on his body was this letter," she pointed at the letter. "It stated King Thelor II of the Iron Fist had wanted the young Prince dead, as well as the Durin cousins."

Thellar shook his head, "How could he do this?" He handed the paper to Gadden and turned to Jul, "Do you know my father wanted that Ring? He and Ballnor are cousins?"

Jul looked stunned, "I didn't know."

"They have been sending ravens throughout, and secret messengers."

"What about?" Thorin asked him, he had came to stand by Jul.

"My guess is they are plotting to war. Ballnor had defeated the clans of Broadbeams and Stonefoots, forcing their armies to join with his."

"Ballnor might now have two Rings of Power but not the Ring which he covets." Thrain pointed.

"Yes, if he finds out you're alive and wearing it," Thellar said. "He'll kill you."

"Father," Thorin turned to Thrain. "Perhaps the idea of this duel is not a good one. What if Thelor uses this opportunity to obtain the Ring if Jul loses the fight?"

"Then I shall make sure I will not lose." Jul face him.

Thorin turned to her, "I don't want to lose you, Jul."

"I am well aware of it, Thorin but I can take care of myself." She glared at him.

"Wait a moment, you two." Fundin held his hand out.

They turned to look at him.

"What if Thellar offer for her hand?"

"WHAT?" All three uttered at the same time!

"Hear me out." Fundin shook his head just as he saw the three began to open their mouths to argue.

"What I am trying to say is, if Jul loses, that is if...you lose this duel," He looked at her. "Thelor will try to claim your kingdom as victory, thus your Ring." She nodded.

Fundin continued, "Now if Thellar offered his hand in marriage, his father would not be able to challenge the kingdom then. And you, Thellar is the heir to the Iron Fist throne."

Thrain thought hard, but Tentzen nodded as he spoke up, "And as heir to the Throne, you may impeach Ballnor as King of the Stiffbeards and restore the Queen as the rightful ruler to her throne."

Thorin shook his head, "I object."

They turned to face him, "Why not?" Tentzen asked him.

"I am the chosen mate for Jul..."

"Who has not agreed to wed you." She completed his sentence.

"We are not getting into this again, Jul." Thorin glared at her. "I am asking you now. Marry me."

"I told you, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"...I have offered for her hand in marriage." Thellar challenge him.

Thorin turned to him, "Don't. You are too young." He turned away from him.

"No, I am not, Thorin. I will fight you for her."

Thorin slowly turned to face him, "You will do what?"

Thellar stood his ground. "You heard me perfectly. I will fight you for her."

"Will you two stop it!" Jul cut in between the two Princes. "I refuse the two of you! I will not marry you, or you!" She looked at Thorin first then at Thellar before she began to walk away from them but paused and said, "I'd rather marry a...an orc before I will marry either of you!" She then walked out of the Halls.

Thorin and Thellar stared after her and then stared at each other, "An orc?" They uttered together and began to walk after her.

"Hold it, you two." Thrain called out.

Thorin and Thellar stopped in their tracks.

"We do have some other urgent things to discuss." The King reminded them.

The two Princes sighed and nodded, "Your are right." Thorin said.

"We are not done, Thorin." Thellar muttered under his breath as they joined the King and the rest.

Thorin nodded, "Agreed."

…...

Jul muttered angrily as she walked up the stairs and soon found herself lost...again.

Sighing, she turned back and retraced her steps and soon found that she was truly lost, and so she shrugged and began to walk listlessly about her hoping she would eventually find something familiar that would lead her back to her room.

No sooner had she thought of that when she met a female figure coming out of a set of doors, "Ga'el, is that you?" She called out.

Jul watched this female moved slowly, her hands touching the wall near her, "Ga'el? Where are you? Who's there? I know you're there."

Jul sighed as she stepped forward into the light, "I'm sorry to frighten you. I don't know who this Ga'el you're looking for, I haven't seen anyone about here."

"Oh. I...who are you? I...you must be Jul. My brothers Balin and Dwalin have mentioned you." She smiled.

Jul nodded, "Yes, I am. And you are?"

"I am Ria, their sister."

"Oh...that's right, your father has mentioned you." Jul recalled Fundin had also mention Ria cannot see as well. "Do you need help? You are seeking this Ga'el...your nurse?"

The older female dwarf nodded, "She has gone to tea...I heard footsteps and I thought it might be her but," She smiled. "Well, my mistake...you certainly are not Ga'el, you walk a lot lighter than her! Anyway... won't you come in? I was going to have some tea myself."

Jul was about to refuse when she changed her mind; there was nothing to do at the moment, and she was in need of a female companion. "Yes, I would love to."

Ria's face lit up as she opened the door further to let Jul in.

…...

End of Chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

**Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 31**

 **.**

"What do you want?" Hurden stared at Gadden wearily, they had met in the woods near Lake Town.

Hurden received a raven from Gadden when his scout had spotted Thelor's party arrival.

"A few words." the older dwarf stepped out from the tree.

Hurden raised his brows, "Only a few?" his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Gadden smiled at his gesture, "I am not here to fight. Hurden, are we not once friends?"

Hurden hesitated and then nodded, "I wonder whose sides we are on, Gadden. What are you doing here so far from the Blue Mountains? You are supposed to be training with the Princ..." He narrowed his gaze at the elderly dwarf and realized something was afoot. "Thellar is here, isn't he?"

"Hurden, we need to talk, for the sake of our Clan."

"The sake of the Clan? Which clan? The Iron Fist or the Durin? Where is your allegiance? By bringing the Prince here, you have betrayed your King."

"My allegiance lies where we fight to protect our people. Where is yours? The oath we took when we were soldiers, Hurden. We protect the weak, not the strong."

"I know my oath, I know what I signed when I was young. What do you want to talk about? The King will miss my presence soon, make it quick."

"What is Thelor up to?"

He hesitated for a moment before he answered, "He means war...with the Durins."

"We know that already. What else?"

Hurden frowned, "You knew?"

"The Prince, and you mobilized the rest of the army. It's not that hard to figure out."

Hurden nodded, "Of course." He looked up the sky before he continued. "There is more, Ballnor from the Grey Mountains has summoned the armies from the Black Blocks and Fire Beards towards Belegost."

"The Broad Beam Clan!" Gadden gasped. "We must inform Thrain. How far are they?"

"Two months."

"So soon." Gadden frown, and then he continued, "Will you come to our side?"

Hurden turned from the sky to look at Gadden.

"Hurden, think...you have kins here. Don't do this. It is wrong." He shook his head with disgust. "What Thelor wants us to do is wrong. We all have kins here in Dale. All the soldiers you have brought out here have kins. You'll be signing their death warrants. If we fight against Erebor...after that they will be marching to Belegost, and then on and on, we will be warring with all our kins everywhere! Is that our way of life? We are soldiers, we took an oath to protect our people! If we kill everyone everywhere, there will be no more to protect." He shook his head sadly. "We are soldiers, trained to fight against the enemies and the enemies are not our own kinds, the enemies are orcs and goblins, even those stinking elves."

"I took my oath for my King, to this King, Gadden." Hurden said roughly. "And so did you! What you're doing is a betrayal to the Iron Fist clan!"

Gadden shook his head, "No, Hurden. What I am doing is the right thing. I took my oath for King Thelor I, he was my King. Not this one. He does not know how to be a true King. Even Prince Thellar knows what is right and what is wrong. And this is wrong, you know that."

Finally, he nodded, "Very well, I..."

"Well...well, well" The two Generals snapped their heads when they heard a familiar feminine voice and saw that it was Telvar stepping into the path with Thadr. "My father was wondering where his favorite General had wandered, so I volunteered to help him locate his wayward soldier, and what do we find, Thadr?" She glanced at her commander with a smile.

"A traitor." He answered.

Telvar nodded as she turned back to them, "Indeed, a traitor...oh dear, General Gadden, I wonder what you are doing here so far from the Blue Mountains?"

"Your Highness..." Hurden began.

Telvar held her hand and shook her head, "Save it, Hurden, I heard it all. When I tell father all about your betrayal, yours and General Gadden," She turned to look at the elder dwarf. "He will have both of you put to death."

Hurden sucked in his breath.

Gadden did not react.

Telvar saw his non-reaction and frowned, "You are not afraid?" She walked close to him.

Gadden shook his head as he faced her, "Not at all, Your Highness. I am prepared to face the king. I am prepared to walk with my Creator."

"Very well then, I will hasten it for you!" Without any warning she pulled out her sword and smoothly slid the sharp blade into Gadden's heart.

"NO!" Hurden unsheathed his sword, but Thadr beat him to it and had his sword drawn and held it before him.

"Touch the Princess and I will cut you down, old man." He bared his teeth.

Telvar laughed, "You see, my...new General is very protective of me." She glanced at Thadr before she left, "Take him, make sure he doesn't get away." Hurden narrowed his eyes when he saw they were not alone; there were four more soldiers appearing from the dark.

"Thadr, you will regret this." Hurden glare at him as the soldiers led him away.

"You are a traitor, Hurden. You will be dealt with accordingly, when you stand before the King." Thadr nodded to his men. "Remove him to the furthest tent beyond the Palace, make sure he does not get away or it will be on your heads." He frowned at them.

"Aye, Commander."

Thadr rushed to the soldier and grabbed his armor as he leaned in, "I am your General, soldier." Thadr then pushed away from him as he straighten his suit and looked at the rest of the soldiers. "The traitor Hurden is being replaced by me, do you understand?"

The soldiers glanced at him uncertainly and then quickly nodded, "Yes...General Thadr."

He puffed his chest upon hearing them addressed him by his new title, "That's better, take this traitor away, make certain nobody from the Durins see this. And clean this... mess." He indicated the dead body of Gadden."

The soldiers reluctantly nodded, "It shall be done, General."

Smiling, "Good, good." He walked away to join Telvar. "Finally! I am General!" He muttered to himself...

…...

Thellar was worried; in his hand was a note from Gadden informing him that he wanted to try to talk to Hurden. Since news of his father's arrival had been sighted near Lake Town, Erebor had been tensed. Gadden felt an ill foreboding, so ill that he decided to ride out to meet with Hurden, his intention was to get him to change his mind, and in doing so, he hoped Hurden would be able to change King Thelor's mind into declaring war on the Durins.

But that had been early this morning, and it was now dusk, he had yet to come back. Thellar feared something bad had happened to his friend.

Unable to sit and wait for him, he left his room and began to pace the vast halls of Erebor.

Gadden was right; Erebor was beautiful...and magnificent.

Much more than his own home in the Blue Mountains. Even though he had not been here but for a day, he had to admit and agreed with Gadden.

How strange. His home...he had never felt at home because he was hardly home once he reached the age of eight.

Since eight, he had been taken to the army where he began training to be a soldier and a fighter.

And he resented every moment of it; he'd rather read.

Reading was his passion.

Gadden knew of his secrets and he began sneaking books for him in his tent, so he could read at nights.

His sister, on the other hand, was different; she was taught how to be a Princess until she asked her father if she could be trained to be a fighter!

Much to father's delight, he had willingly taught her himself!

It was not fair, Thellar thought to himself when he learned that Telvar was taking private lessons from a trainer and his father while he, the only son had to learn to be a soldier from the training pits like a lowly soldier!

How he resented his sister at that time, and he had resented Gadden even!

In anger, he had burned all the books the General had given him.

But as he had gotten older, and learned to fight and trained hard, he realized Gadden was not the enemy...and one day, he went to the elderly dwarf and apologized to him.

Gadden understood his resentment as he held no anger towards the young Prince.

Books could be replaced easily but friendships were hard to gain.

Thellar had smiled and promised to train harder and learned to be a better future ruler.

How he had missed his wise friend now...he was worried for his safety.

Deep in his troubled thoughts, Thellar did not realized he had walked to the Gardens when he bumped into...

"Oi!"

"Oh!" He instinctively reached out to grab a hold of an arm which was flailing to balance herself to keep from falling. "I am ….please accept my apologies! I didn't mean to hit you!"

"Do you not see where you're going?" She frowned angrily as she tried to push him away. "I am fine...no thanks to you! Will you let me go?"

"I didn't mean to hit you! I wasn't paying attention...I was just distracted." Thellar was still hold her arm.

"Well, as you can see, all is well, you may go." She said, annoyed. "I have to get back to my quarters."

Thellar frowned at her, "You don't have to be...rude, I said I am sorry." He finally released her arm.

She began to rub it. "You should watch where you're going."

"Look, I said I am sorry." He was getting irritated with her...whoever she was; she may be a servant. As he was about to walk away when he noticed his boot had become entangled with the bottom hem of her flowing gown.

"Just leave me be, will you?" She gathered her shawl about her angrily.

"Fine, I have released your arm, my Lady. You are free to move." He bent down to release the hem but realized it was caught into the buckle of his boot.

"Er...could you..." He started to tell her to stop when she took a step forward, she didn't realize Thellar had been tugging on her gown and in doing so, it made her twist her ankle as she turned away as she fell on her knees!

"OH!" She flailed about her, the twisted gown and down she went, her knees hit hard onto the stone floors and her hands hard followed soon after! "Ouch!"

"Oh don't!" She reached out blindly and so happened to grab his hand and pulled him down and he landed on top of her in a heaping mess!

Thellar began to laugh!

"It's not funny!" She tried to push him away but it was like pushing a stone...a large stone!

Thellar stopped laughing at once and frowned, "Are...are you all right?"

"I think my ankle is sprained. Will you get off me!" Her face turned red as she tried to stand up but began to crumble...

Thellar rushed to stand up and helped her when she pushed him, "Get away from me! You have done enough! You did that deliberately!"

Thellar reddened, "Look, I didn't mean to...Wait, you saw that your skirt was caught in my boot! I didn't do anything on purpose!"

"You laughed."

"I said I was sorry."

She was near tears as the pain was beginning to bother her, "Go...go away...I can manage..." She shook her head.

"No, you're not," Thellar felt guilty and finally he scooped her up and held her as she protested more.

"What are you doing?"

"If you'll tell me where your quarters are, I'll take you to it and then I'll fetch a healer."

She began to struggle in his arms, "I do not need your help...put me down!"

"My Lady?"

Thellar turned around to find a short female dwarf staring at them in amazement.

"What are you doing to my Lady, my Lord?"

Thellar quickly explained to her what had happened.

The nurse began to laugh as she shook her head.

"What are you laughing at, Ga'el?"

"I'm sorry, my Lady...my Lord, if you'll follow me, I'll direct you to the quarters." She pointed to their right.

Thellar nodded, "Thank you...Ga'el, is that right?"

The elderly nurse nodded, "Yes my Lord, I am her ladyship's nurse since she was a dwarfling, such a sweet disposition she has!"

Thellar raised his brow as he looked down at her, "Sweet? You?" He muttered to her. "I have yet to see that side of you, my...Lady."

"I am not YOUR Lady...you orc!" She tried to struggle from his hold again.

But Thellar chuckled as he tighten his grip on her.

"Will you please stop that?" She tried to shove at him again."

"Only if you will stop struggling against me and be nicer."

She paused, "Huh! When the sun sets in the North."

Thellar laughed out loud, "Then I may never let you go."

Ga'el was smiling wide; she had never seen her mistress behaved so and this young Lord responding to her as well!

But she stopped smiling, he might not know her mistress' lack of sight yet.

Ria had just passed her 19th birthing year, past time a female dwarf to wed. But given her lack of sight, many males would not want to take on the additional burden to care for a mate. She sighed, it had been hard for her Master Fundin to be left to raise two sons and a daughter after his wife had passed on after she had birthed Ria.

But, they had managed, thanking Mahal for the fact that they lived in the grand Palace of Erebor!

"Here we are, my Lord." Ga'el opened the doors and walked into the room and led him further into a large chair.

"What's this? What's going on?" It was Fundin.

Thellar looked up in shock, "Lord Fundin!"

"What did you do to my daughter?"

"This is your daughter?"

…...

End of Chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's note: So sorry for the Long delay in posting this chapter! There is no excuse! Really. Well, without further ado…on with the story!**

…

 **Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 32**

 **.**

Mogul rode his horse hard, day and night but he knew Bre-gal would never let him down even though he was tired, "Don't give up, my friend"

The horse neighed in acknowledgment; his friend was relying on him to get to his new destination.

Bre-gal has never forgotten that day when Mogul saved his life;

Newly born, he remembered that fateful day as though it was yesterday.

His mother had just birthed him, giving the precious gift of breath to him but there was something wrong with Bre-gal, his mother noticed that he was not taking the much-needed air that he needed to sustain him, she urged him to breathe more but the colt could only stare at his mother as lay there rasping.

In desperation, she began to neigh loudly, hoping someone heard her cries in the dead of the cold wintry night.

And Mogul responded! He had sensed the young colt's losing life and came to him.

Mogul came to his side and breathe life into him, thereby saving him. As gratitude, his mother allowed Mogul to take him, she saw a bond had been formed between the strange wizard and her precious son; she had known her son was destined for this great and strange Black wizard.

Since then, they had been through a few wars with men and elves, and now he knew he was about to face a few hardy dwarves.

Bre-gal understood he had to carry him to an important destination. He met the mysterious Silver witch Runa many times in the past when she was in the living world. She was a kind witch, in his opinion. The witch had declared Bre-gal was of an honorable lineage where his sire had served Kings from the Numenor of the First Age and later, settled in the lands of Dunedain. All these, the Silver witch Runa allowed him the unusual vision in his dreams, telling him stories of his ancestors' glorious victories.

"And now, it's your turn, Bre-gal." She smiled at him. "Your destiny with the Black Mogul is almost over and a new story is about to begin. It will be one of glorious, Bre-gal," she paused as she stroked his snout as she read his thoughts and smiled sadly, "Do not worry about him, he will go honorably, many will remember him...although in time, no one will remember him any longer, just like me, but that does not matter. " She pointed at another vision... "Remember her, she needs you more."

It was a young female dwarf.

"Serve her well, protect her as you have protected the Mogul."

…...

"Where is General Hurden?" Thelor faced his army, especially the 1st lieutenant. "Well?"

"Your Majesty, we have not seen the General." He turned to face his men. "No one has...not since the break of dawn."

Thelor pinched the bridge of his nose, "Very well, I..."

"Father," Telvar came to stand by his side and said in a low tone, "Rumor is that, many of his men have fled...over a thousand soldiers since we left home."

Thelor stared at his daughter, "What? Where did you hear that?"

She pointed at the second Lt, "Ask him."

"Is that true?"

He nodded nervously, "Yes, your Majesty. I did inform the General, and he said he would take care of it."

"Take care of what?"

"I...I... don't know, I... he said that." he quickly lowered his head down; he knew he had failed his job. "Your Majesty..."

"Take him away!" Telvar exclaimed before he said anymore.

Two soldiers stepped forward and hauled him away.

Thelor frowned, "Telvar, I..." He stopped and remained quiet when he saw the looks of confusion in the eyes of the soldiers. Hardening his looks, he stared at her and Thadr and was stunned to see him wearing a General's uniform; what is going on?

Thelor knew something had happened behind his back, and it had something to do with his daughter and this Thadr.

But he did not want to do it in front of his army; he did not want to cause further confusion.

Straightening his back, he nodded to her, "Very well, Telvar, General Thadr, you may inform your men to stand down here, before we enter the town of Dale. My daughter and I will go forth into Erebor."

Telvar frowned, "Father, I will not enter without my General by my side."

The King glared at her and at the second lieutenant who was still standing in his presence, "General Thadr, promote this man and put him in charge of your army while you escort the Princess and I to Erebor."

Thadr, pleased that Thelor acknowledged his new rank, nodded, "It shall be done, Your Majesty." He bowed low to the King as he smiled at Telvar, giving her a wink.

Thelor almost lost his anger and charged at him for such an impulsive and arrogant action!

"Telvar! My tent, now!" He snapped away from his army and headed towards his tent.

…...

Thellar was striding out of the guest quarters when Thorin caught sight of him, "What are you doing?"

Thellar kept walking, "I have some urgent business."

"You are leaving?" Thorin began to smile than stopped when he saw the determined and stiff shoulders upon the young Prince. "Wait, what is going on?" He glanced about him...something was not quite right. "Where is your General? He's always tailing you, never leaving you out of his sight?"

Thellar snapped around and faced Thorin, "That's it, my General is missing..." He quickly related his fears and Gadden's intentions.

Thorin nodded, "And you think you can sneak around into a place you do not know and look for watchdog?" He placed his arms across his chest as he began to walk around the young Prince.

"Something like that."

Thorin shook his head, "It's a foolish notion, Thellar. You'll get caught within five minutes."

"Why is that so? I'll keep out of the paths."

Thorin shook his head again.

"What? You think you know how?" 

"Of course I do!" Thorin chuckled. "You forget, this is my land. I grew up in this place."

Thellar frowned and then turned to stare at him, "Will you help me, then?"

Thorin gave him a look, "In exchange?"

"In exchange for what?"

"You'll rescind your offer for Jul."

Thellar had forgotten about the offer; in truth, he was thinking about another lovely female dwarf! "Oh...I see."

"What?" Thorin glared at him, "You're still considering her? Then, you're on your own." He began to walk away from him.

"Wait!" Thellar called out. "All right. I'll not pursue the Queen."

Thorin turned back with a grin, "Then it's a deal." He held his hand out for the young Prince to shake.

Thellar reached out and shook his hand, "Deal. Now, come on, we've wasted enough time." He began to walk on.

"Hang on, I have to get my weapons from my room." Thorin indicated for him to follow.

Thellar nodded.

…...

Much later, both Princes rode their ponies until they were out of Dalera.

"We have to leave the ponies here." Thorin dismounted Norr as he tied him to a tree. Thellar did likewise. "The ponies might give us away."

"I see."

"We'll go up the hills from this point," he indicated to his right.

Thellar nodded and the two Princes began to hike up several mounts for a few hours before they came to a halt.

"I see the Iron Fist encampments." Thellar nodded to Thorin, pointed to the flag flying at a large tent. "That's my father's tent and my sister's." He began to show Thorin how the Iron Fists' camps were placed.

Several soldiers were marching about the area, as well as the King's personal guards were standing by the large tent. Behind the Royal tent were smaller ones; these were the soldiers' tents, arranged by ranking order; indicated by the flags posted outside.

Moving further away, they saw a tent that had some soldiers standing guard around it.

"I think we've found something, Thellar." Thorin pointed at it. "Don't you think it's strangely out of place?"

Thellar watched the tent for a while, and saw Thadr coming out of it, rubbing his fist but the look of satisfaction on his face as two soldiers joined him as they entered another tent after. "It looks like an isolation tent, it is where we keep prisoners. I wonder who is in there?"

"There is too much activity, and we would be discovered if we get down there now, we'd have to wait till dark." Thorin said.

"And I think it's better if you and I blend in." He looked at their royal suits. "We do stand out."

Thorin grinned, "Agreed."

…...

End of Chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33

**Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 33**

 **.**

As they waited for the sun to set, Thellar turned to Thorin "Tell me about the Lady Ria."

Thorin, who was watching the encampment, snapped his head to face him, "What? Ria? What about her?"

"Do you know her?"

"Of course I know her! She is my cousin." It suddenly dawned on him... "Wait a moment...I thought you were interested in Jul?"

"What? No...well, I thought I was, until I met Lady Ria." Thellar began to grin like a besotted fool.

Thorin stared at him for a moment before he laughed.

Thellar stopped and glared at him, "What are you laughing at?"

"You." He nodded at him. "You are a fool."

"And why is that?"

"She is a lot older than you, and her father will never agree." Thorin shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Uncle is quite protective of her."

"I will take good care of her." He turned to lean against the dirt and stared up the darkening sky, "I can't stop thinking of her."

Thorin raised a brow, "That bad?"

He nodded, "She's perfect."

"You know she can't see." He said quietly. "She was born without sight."

Thellar shrugged, "I don't care, she's still perfect."

"You think so?"

"Oh indeed!" He turned to look at Thorin. "Do you think she will like me?" He lowered his head. "I know I am much younger...I am only 17 but I..." He spread his hands out. "I can learn fast." He sighed.

Thorin watched him, "You know she also has two very, very protective... over-protective, over-bearing brothers?" He teased him.

Thellar, his head still down. "I guess I don't have a chance with her." He sighed heavily. "I am never to wed."

"I think this is our chance to get in."

"No, no." He shook his head, "I get it. I will not pursue her anymore. I get your warnings...I will..."

Thorin nudged him hard, "Will you cease this mooning? I said it's gone dark enough for us to move in!"

Thellar getting up on his knees as he turned to look towards the tent, "Yes...soon they should be changing guards. This should be our opportunity."

The two began to slide off the mount as they descent from the dirt and moved quietly near the closest tent.

…...

"You wanted to see me, father?" Telvar walked into the King's tent as she approached the table and poured herself a cup of wine.

"What games are you playing at?" Thelor demanded of her.

She raised her brow as she took a drink, "I don't know what you mean."

He walked right up to her, "You know what I'm talking about, Telvar!"

She shrugged, "I have to do something, father. You were... busy. The men needed a strong leader and Hurden was nowhere to be found." She poured another glass of wine...

He narrowed his eyes, "What I do, is my private business." He grunted as he looked away from her

"Father, Thadr is loyal. He will serve you and I as well."

"Is he?" He asked her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She turned to face her father angrily. "Thadr is my choice for 1st General and he will lead our army to Erebor."

"Hurden will lead my army to Erebor."

"Why do you have so little faith in Thadr? He is stronger than Hurden."

"Hurden has more experience in war. Thadr has never been. He will not know what to do." Thelor pointed out.

"Hurden, Hurden, Hurden! I am so tired of hearing his name!" She took a deep breath and blew out, and picked up a glass of wine, "Here, have a drink, dearest father."

Thelor watched her, "You have done something to him." He grabbed the wine from her and drank the full glass.

"Not at all, he's always by your side." She watched him.

He grabbed her upper arm and squeezed hard and he leaned close to her, "If I find out you had done something to him, I will..." He began to choke and gasped, "You...wha..."

Telvar frowned, "Father...?"

He began to turn red, as tears streamed down his face as he grabbed the table hard, "You...!"

"You should have listen to me... I am the true heir of the Iron Fist." She bent down next to him as he still gasped for air, "I will show you how to conquer Erebor." She kissed him before she walked out of the tent.

It was a moment before Thelor's personal guards heard him smashed the wine bottles and glasses.

…...

Dressed as Iron Fist common soldiers, Thorin and Thellar moved towards the intended tent when they were called out by a commander!

"You two, His Majesty's tent requires cleaning, get to it."

Thorin turned to the commander and nodded, "Yes, sir."

"And make sure he is not to be disturbed."

"Aye, aye, sir." Thellar replied with a sharp bow before they marched away."

"Wait a minute."

Thorin and Thellar exchanged looks as they turned to face the commander.

"What is your name?"

Thorin sighed, "We really do not have time to do this..." He looked at Thellar.

"What would you have done?"

"We'd have to take him to the tent."

The commander frowned, "What's the meaning of this? I am asking you a question, soldier!"

They were attracting a few stares from the other soldiers.

Thorin grinned at the commander, "Do come with us, sir." He pointed at the tent. "And we have something to show you."

The commander was becoming angry at their insolence, "What's the..."

Thellar moved quickly to his side as he unsheathed his dagger, "Do you know who I am? Look closely."

The commander narrowed his eyes and widened them again as he gasped, "Prince Thellar! You came!"

"Shhh! Not so loud!" Thellar held his finger to his lips. "We," He pointed to Thorin who smiled at the commander, "are on an important mission. One that is sent by my father." They were leading him away to the edge of the tent. "It's believed that we have a traitor, or traitors, in the midst here."

The commander nodded; he had always watched the King and the Prince from afar, so for the Prince to be so close to him was impressionable for the middle age commander!

"But I thought Her Highness had taken the General into the tent?"

"He is not the traitor," Thellar said quietly. "There might be another."

"Who then?" The commander wondered. "Her Highness has killed General Gadden.."

"WHAT!" Thellar exclaimed loudly and then looked about him and saw that no one was looking at them, "What did you just said?"

"Princess Telvar caught General Gadden and Hurden plotting together earlier this morning. And she killed him."

Thorin and Thellar exchanged angry looks, "Who's in the tent?"

"General Hurden."

"Hurden! Why is he in there?"

"Because he decided that Gadden was right, we should not go to war with the Durins, Gadden wanted Hurden to persuade the King not go to war, and that's when Her Highness killed Gadden for being a traitor, and arrested Hurden."

"Why didn't she kill him as well?" Thellar asked him.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

Thellar frowned. "Something is not right."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"She could have easily kill both Generals right there, but she didn't."

"Wait," Thorin turned to the commander, "You were surprised to see your Prince here, why?"

"He was supposed to be up North beyond the Blue Mountains, training with General Gadden. Everybody knew that His Majesty has send you to the dessert." He frowned. "And we were sorry to see you go, Your Highness."

Thellar looked surprised, "Why is that?"

The commander smiled, "Because you're very well-liked, and everyone respects you. You have become a very good leader to us. Even General Hurden knew that. Although no one said it in so many words but it was felt all around." He lowered his head, "Many left the army while we crossed the Mountains, our supplies became low and we had to hunt for many days. General Hurden may be a fine fighter but he is no leader...meaning no disrespect, Your Highness."

Thellar nodded. "It's quite all right. I intend to put things to right. Let me ask you, commander," He looked at him.

"Yes, Your Highness, anything."

"Do you wish to war with the Durins?"

He shook his head without hesitation, "No! Your Highness, I have kins in Dale! My mother's sister and her husband lives in Dale!"

Thellar turned to Thorin who nodded back, "Just as we thought."

"My father has a lot to answer for." Thellar said angrily. "We must get Hurden back to Erebor, we must get him to talk to your father."

Thorin nodded.

Turning back to the commander, "I have a job for you, commander. I am promoting you to 1st Lieutenant for the moment."

The newly promoted Lt straightened himself and stood up before Thellar, "Thank you, Your Highness, I Himr, will not fail you." He saluted him smartly.

Thellar nodded, "I want you to talk to your men and get them to stop this war with the Durins."

Himr frowned, "I...see. I will do my best, Your Highness."

Thellar patted his shoulder and smiled as he removed his dagger and gave it to the Lt, "By the way, you will need this as proof that you have my orders. And that I am here now."

"Here?"

"Well, I will be heading back to Erebor for the moment." He smiled as he turned to Thorin. "Oh, this is Prince Thorin, heir to the throne of Erebor."

Thorin inclined his head at the Lt, "It is an honor to know you, Himr. You are an honorable soldier. We do have to get Hurden out now, oh by the way, do not let the Princess, Thadr, or the King know you have spoken to us." he pointed Thellar and himself before nodded at him as they dashed into the tent.

Himr frowned after them as the vanished before his sight, still holding the Prince's dagger and muttered... "Did I just have a vision?"

He shook his head as he looked down and saw the dagger and realized that no, it was not a vision; everything that just happened was real.

…...

"Hurden?" Thellar was shocked at the sight of him; his face was swollen and bloodied.

"Prince Thellar!" Hurden muttered through cut lips. "What...are you doing here? Who is that?"

Thellar and Thorin rushed forward and began to loosen the ropes, "No time to explain for the moment, we must get you out of here." The younger Prince explained.

Hurden nodded, "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I...was being proud, I should be more like Gadden. Oh!" His swollen eyes teared, "Gadden! She killed him..." He shook his head as they helped him but Hurden collapsed to the ground in a heap. "Thadr...he broke my legs...my bones, cracked all my bones, when I refused to yield to him." He tried to stand.

Thorin frowned, "That orc!"

"I will deal with him!" Thellar cut him off as he began to move away.  
"Wait, Thellar! Not now, I need you with him, we'll have time to deal with this Thadr." Thorin indicated Hurden.

Thellar paused and calmed down before he nodded reluctantly, "Yes...let's get him to Erebor." He turned back and helped Thorin moved Hurden out of the tent and slowly, they moved into the dark when they heard commotion in the Royal Tent.

Thellar looked up and heard some guards exclaimed the King had been killed!

He turned towards Thorin, "I have to see my father, Thorin!"

Thorin nodded, "We'll set Hurden out of the way, we'll find out what's going on."

When they pulled one of the soldiers aside and asked him what had happened, he informed the two Princes that Thelor was poisoned, and that he was still barely alive, rumors were that Hurden was the one who poisoned him! That he had received a raven from Gadden telling him to revolt against the King!

"That's when General Thadr found out about the traitor Hurden had poisoned our King!"

Another soldier came to stand by Thorin, "General Thadr is brave! He saved the King!" They began to cheered. "Let's hope King Thelor lives!"

The soldiers then hurried away to their chores.

Thellar frowned, "This is why Telvar did not kill Hurden, so she could accused him of poisoning father."

"What do you want to do now?" Thorin asked him.

Thellar thought for a moment before he nodded, "It seemed we must rescue one more person."

Thorin arched a brow, "More like kidnap the King!"

Thellar let out a chuckle, "Yes, are you up for it?"

He shrugged, "Why not...we're here." He nodded. "Do you have any ideas?"

The young Prince thought carefully, "We'll need a diversion."

They turned towards the cooking area and grinned at the same time, "That will do!"

Half an hour later, the entire cooking tent was on fire! And filled with smoke as all the soldiers were pitching in to put out the fire as Cook was yelling orders around the area.

While the chaos was going on, Thorin and Thellar stole into the Royal Tent and saw the King was unconscious with the Healer attending by his side.

Luckily for them, Telvar and Thadr were nowhere within.

It did not take them long to render the Healer unconscious and the two quickly carried the King out of the tent.

Now with two injured dwarves, it took them much longer to get back to Erebor!

And when they reached the gates, they found that Thrain, Fundin, Tentzen, and the Durin cousins were waiting anxiously for them!

"Where have you been?" Thrain was in a thunderous mood. "Why are you two dressed in Iron Fist uniforms?"

"Father, I can explain." He said, as he laid Hurden down while Thellar was carrying his father. "But we do not have time now."

"Who are these people? What have you two been doing?

"Your Majesty, if you will please, summon your best healers, my father has been poisoned." Thellar revealed.

"Your father?" Thrain glared at the young Prince and then at the unconscious dwarf. "You mean to tell me this is King Thelor?"

Thellar nodded. "Yes sir."

"Dear Mahal!"

…...

End of Chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34

**Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 34**

 **.**

By mid afternoon, Erebor heard the unmistakable sounds of battle horns blown.

But the army of Durins was ready as they stood before the Palace, with General Rykr, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, and Gloin in the battle armors.

Thorin and Thrain were before them, while Jul and Thellar at the King's side.

Soon, they saw an approaching Iron Fist party riding on ponies coming towards the bridge.

"You may come no further!" Thrain called out angrily. "How dare you come forth with an army to Erebor, Iron Fist? We have an accord of peace?"

Telvar stepped forward on her black pony, "I dare because I am declaring sovereignty on this land." She said boldly. She removed her right glove and showed Thrain the Iron Fist ring of Power. "I am declaring myself Queen of Iron Fist!"

Immediately, General Thadr dismounted and knelt down, her soldiers did likewise.

"That khazad ghaz!" Thrain uttered under his breath. "What has she done? It is not to be borne!"

Thorin raised his brow, "Dwarf child, indeed. She has much to learn."

Thrain harrumphed.

Thellar rode his pony towards Thorin and Thrain, "She has gone completely mad! The Iron Fists will not recognize her as Queen."

"But she has the Ring of Power, Thellar." Thrain pointed out.

"It does not matter. I am named heir, not just by my father but by the Council of the Iron Fist."

"She will challenge the Council."

"Not if I challenge her as Heir." Thellar frowned.

Thorin saw his expression, "You can't beat her, can you?"

The young prince shook his head, "No, but I must do it, for my people. If she is Queen, she will destroy the whole clan. She will collude with that Ballnor of Stiff Beard...she does not know he means to take over all."

"Thellar," Jul had rode over to them. "I must try. I will fight for your clan."

Thellar looked at her, "Why would you do it?"

She smiled, "We are kins, aren't we? We must fight together or Ballnor will win it all."

Thorin shook his head, "Jul...I can't let you do it."

"Thorin, we've had this conversation before." She turned towards the Iron Fist party. "They are waiting, and eager to fight."

Thellar watched them, "No..." He turned back to Thorin. "We must find that 1st Lt, we must round up all the others, and turned them around."

Thorin nodded, "Yes."

Thrain looked at them in confusion, "What is this?"

Thellar quickly explained to the King what they had done the day before when they stole into the camp to rescue General Gadden but ended rescuing his father and Hurden instead.

"It sounds like a good strategy if you succeed."

Thellar nodded to Thorin, "Let's go around the Iron Fist army."

"But not before Jul engaged my sister in a fight first, she is to be the distraction for Thadr." Thorin reasoned with him.

"Oh...I see."

Jul began to move her pony forward, Thrain and Fundin by her side.

Telvar frowned hard as she narrowed her eyes, "Who is this with the King?" she asked Thadr.

"I do not know, a female soldier perhaps, but she's allowed to be with the King." Thadr was not familiar with the Durins protocols; for once, he wished Hurden or even Gadden was here! They would know of such procedures.

"They have female soldiers?" Telvar wondered. "How unusual, and odd. I wonder how they fare in war? Are they strong fighters?"

"She must be since she is allowed to ride with the King." Thadr answered. Privately, he thought females served one purpose and that was to be their mates, with the exception of Telvar, she did make an excellent warrior as she was a ruthless fighter.

He recalled their several training sessions...indeed she was strong and extremely competitive. She had broken several soldiers' arms on many occasions despite Gadden's caution that they were only training, but she took no heed of him.

Gadden had then forbid to train further in the fighting pits anymore but consulted the King which ended in a personal trainer for her.

"What is this, Thrain?" She called out. "A lowly female soldier?"

Jul dismounted from her pony and stepped forward, "I am Queen Jul of the Stiff Beard clan."

Telvar gasped out loud, "Impossible! You are a fraud! Ballnor is the King of Stiff Beard!"

Jul removed her glove, and showed her the ring, "This is my proof that I am the ruler. Has he yet to prove it?"

Telvar frowned; indeed she had heard her father talked of his doubts of Ballnor's legitimacy of his rights as the real ruler as rumors had swirled around the circumstances of how he had overcome his Uncle's throne and the Council had demanded to see the ring of Stiff Beard, and so far, for over eighteen years he had yet to show them the ring. And they had been growing tired of his excuses. And her father's spy had reported that one of the Council members had mysteriously vanished.

Could this female be telling the truth?

"No matter," Telvar decided, she was certain she could defeat this so call Queen of Stiff Beards. And if she did, she would gain the ring! And she would conquer that old dwarf Ballnor in the Grey Mountains...yes, she would take sovereignty in all of 7 clans! The first Queen!

But first, the Durins. She nodded, "Very well, I will accept your challenge, dwarfling!" She dismounted and began to walk towards Jul confidently.

…...

Somewhere near Runa's old house, the Mogul had sensed they were no longer alone.

He kept riding down the paths nonetheless, such was his hurry to get to the Lonely Mountains.

"Hurry now, Bre-gal, this is something I know now we have to get to."

The horse neighed softly as he rode on; he wished he could tell the wizard of his visions with the Silver witch but Bre-gal kept on; he too had sensed they were being pursued.

He was not nervous, it was not the first time they had been in this situation before. Oh no, they had been chased by wargs, orcs and goblins, and plenty of dark and evil things that lurk about these lands, yet they had manage to evade and fought against them.

And they had met some nice people too, especially that young Grey wizard...Gandalf.

He was learning quite a bit from his master and more within the wizard Council in Isengard in the far land near his birth place of Rohan.

Suddenly, he found he was rolling down the hills!

Down and down he went as he scrambled to right himself at the same time he caught a glimpse of the Mogul in a battle with a dark squat stranger.

Metal swords clanging on and on, he flared his nostrils as soon as he righted his balance and began to climb up.

It was him! Bre-gal had noticed his smell before they left the Grey Mountains in a hurry.

Reading from the mind of the Black wizard, he was one they hoped to avoid on their way to the new destination.

"You left in a hurry, Mogul." The shadows uttered as he tried to strike at him.

"I had some affairs to attend."

"You are still in the service of my King."

"Your King?" Mogul's brow was arched high as he expertly deflected the sword the shadow tried to jab to his side.

"Yes, he is my King, as is yours."

"You know Ballnor is not your king, you showed no allegiance to him."

"King Ballnor."

Mogul shook his head, "Don't you know, word is out, there is a true and rightful ruler...a Queen, she is the daughter of Vallor, and is very much alive."

The shadow frowned, "It can't be...she is supposed to be dead. Siban killed her."

"You are wrong. That bandit has failed."

"How did you know?"

"She wears the ring of Power. And she bore the birth mark...dragon scales."

He shook his head in disbelief, "No...no. She is dead, she died when she was a babe. Siban promised me. I paid him." He continued to shake his head suddenly in anger, he glared at Mogul, in a sudden move tried to strike at him!

But he didn't hear Bre-gal coming from behind as the huge horse reared up on his hind legs as he stomped the Shadow on his head!

The shadow died instantly.

Bre-gal neighed loudly in triumph as he shook his head.

Mogul bowed at him, "Thank you my friend."

The horse bowed in return as he blew a warm breath at the wizard before he walked to him and nuzzle in his neck.

Mogul began to stroke his soft snout.

"My true friend."

A few minutes later, they were on their way again towards the Lonely Mountains.

In no time, vultures began pecking at the body of the Shadow.

…...

End of Chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35

**Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 35**

 **.**

"Queen of Stiff Beard Clan." Telvar sneered at Jul as she pointed her sword at her. "How dare you claim the throne!"

Jul calmly watched her but she remained silent.

"Answer me!"

Nothing; Jul refused to take the bait.

Thadr bared his teeth, he wanted to take down this female khazad ghadr for his queen! He would do anything for her, he was so eager to please Telvar that he did not notice Thellar and Thorin were no longer on the other side of the long bridge.

"Very well, dwarfling, so be it!" Telvar gritted as she charged forward as she slashed the air before her. "I shall enjoy cutting you into pieces. I will send you to Ballnor in small little boxes." She laughed cruelly.

Jul finally replied by winking at her!

It did nothing but made Telvar even more angry, "Why you ….!"

With a loud scream she raise her sword and came onto Jul and in her defense, Jul drew her sword and managed to deflect it in time!

But Telvar quickly drew back and slashed at her again and again as she came on Jul.

Equally matched, both females fought hard as they gave as good as they took.

Thrain and Fundin saw that each had their own advantages and disadvantages.

Telvar had her upper brute strength which she used it to her adventage while Jul, who was not as big as Telvar was, used her agility to her full advantage.

Balin, Dwalin, and the other cousins were task to keep an eye on the Iron Fist army in case they made a pre-emptive strike, but so far they had not.

Everyone were glued to the two fighters; they had never seen two female fighters compete.

"Tired, dwarfling" Telvar grinned as she slashed and cut Jul's cheek.

The Durin gasped and groaned while the Iron Fist cheered.

"Not even." Jul shook her head. She did not feel the pain of the cut on her face even though she felt the slight pressure when she saw the blade on her skin; it was too late for her to avoid.

"Good, I don't want to frighten you, dwarfl..."

Before Telvar could complete her taunting, she felt a hot sharp jab on her back!

Turning around, she saw Jul had sliced her back as evidence of blood on her blade.

Anger rose on her face; no one has ever done that to her!

Telvar did not like that at all, she was angry, she wanted to end this now and she wanted to kill this dwarfling!

"I'll kill you! You have challenged the wrong Queen!" Telvar growled at her as she slashed angrily at her.

Jul returned the sword fight by slashing back, fighting her angry slashes, deflecting her blades, avoiding many close ones as well, many were aimed at her throat as she tried to thrush repeatedly.

Telvar was growing tired but she was not giving up, she had gone a few rounds in a training pit before with several soldiers and she had beaten them.

She was a strong fighter; her father had told her several times, her trainer had assured her...

Suddenly she felt another hot slash on her left calf.

That female dwarfling had struck her again!

Telvar snapped around and slashed her sword blindly in her anger, and to her surprise she managed to hit flesh!

She heard Jul grunted as she fell to her knees!

Without thinking Telvar jumped onto Jul's back and pounded onto her with her elbow, soon Jul was laying flat on her stomach as Telvar retrieved her dagger from her boot and jabbed at her left arm.

But to her surprise, it wouldn't penetrate! It was as if she was trying to stab a rock!

Her dagger broke at the hilt.

As Telvar looked stunned, it gave Jul the time to recover and flipped her over and grabbed the broken blade and she drove it into Telvar's shoulder.

"Arrgh!" Telvar shouted in frustration.

Jul stood up and turned back to her, barely breathing hard as she looked down at the Iron Fist General, "Take your Queen. I have won... Urrgh!"

Jul felt another sharp stab of pain in her right thigh as she looked down; Telvar had removed the broken bloody blade and jabbed into her thigh deeply, so deep that only mere inches of metal of the blade was visible.

Hobbling away from Telvar, Jul glared at her but she didn't say anything as she tried to pry it out.

Telvar stood up and grabbed her sword and began to advance towards her, "I will have your head, you dwarfling! You will never see the throne of Stiff Beard. I will take that pretty ring and I will..." She did not finish what she wanted to say as she fell suddenly as two things happened; Jul had thrown her own dagger and it went straight between Telvar's brows, and at the same time, her own dagger which was lined with poison had worked into her bloodstream had began to poison her, killing her.

"Telvar!" Thadr called out to her as he rushed to her side. Holding her to him, he began to shake her, "Telvar! You..." He looked up at Jul. "You've killed her!" He called out angrily. "You will die!"

Jul was barely sitting up; the wound on her thigh was hurting her terribly, her breathing was labored, "No...I won...fairly." She pointed at Telvar "The dagger...it's poisoned. She cheated."

Thrain and Fundin rushed towards her, "Jul...you're bleeding."

Jul looked up at them and smiled, "Just a little," She said humorously. "I won, Your Majesty, my Lord...I won. Erebor is safe, the children are safe. There will be no war."

"Yes, yes...you did." Thrain nodded at her. "I have never met such a brave fighter."

"Norlin," She tried to take a deep breath, "he was a good teacher. Your brother...proud. He..." She closed her eyes and stopped breathing."  
"Oh no! Oh no! Jul...!" Thrain called out! "Fetch the healers" He looked about him "Where is Thorin?"

…...

Thadr removed his helmet, as he held Telvar's body, "I will avenge you! I will avenge you..."

He laid her down gently and stood up and looked at where Jul was and saw Thrain and Fundin.

He drew his sword and began to advance on them. "I will kill all of you!"

"You have killed the Queen!" He uttered out loud. "You have declared war on the Iron Fist! I shall avenged the Queen!" He began to run. "FOR MY QUEEN!"

Thrain and Fundin looked up and saw Thadr running towards them.

Thrain stood up and drew his sword, "Come any closer and you will meet my ancestors in no time, General!"

But before Thadr could reached them, two arrows could be heard whistling through and pierced into the back of Thadr's head, killing him at once. He fell forward.

Thrain gasped as he looked beyond to see his son and Thellar!

They were still holding a bow each, another arrow at the ready, their brows deeply furrowed as they watched the fell body of Thadr.

It was then Thorin spotted Fundin holding Jul; the full implication hit him.

Dropping the bow, he ran across the long stone bridge, "JUL!"

…...

End of Chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36

**Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 36**

 **.**

He was near Lake Town when Bre-gal suddenly stopped on his tracks.

"What is it, my friend?"

The horse shook his head; his didn't know what had hit him but just that he felt his heart had suddenly thumped to a halt!

How strange, Bre-gal took a deep breath and huffed out and began to trot and then continued on.

Mogul leaned over and patted him on his side, "It'll be..." He frowned suddenly as he felt it too. "We must hurry! She needs us! She is poisoned!"

Bre-gal neighed softly and began to galloped as if he was being chased by a pack of under worldly wargs!

Throughout their journey since they had left the Grey Mountains, Mogul had been prepared for this last journey; his journey with his beloved Bre-gal.

Runa the Silver Witch, had once again come into his dream a few nights ago. In fact she had been in his dreams more often.

She was becoming strong, and she yearned for his company. She told him it was time for him leave this earth.

And she was right; he had been roaming all over for the past...well, he didn't remember how long as time no longer matter for the wizard any longer, he just did as he pleased.

Runa was right; he was getting on his years. The time was nigh for the others to rule, to find their destinies.

It was time for that young wizard...Gandalf the Grey.

Ah yes, that was his name. He was still young, plenty of time for him to learn, and much that he has to learn, from their leader of the wizard Council, Saruman. He was a good and wise wizard as well, and an excellent friend. He had entrusted Saruman with all of his books of lore.

No, he no longer had any use of them when he went off to live in the Dol Nargul before the mercenaries found him...hmm, it was certainly no coincidence they found him when Saruman was the only one who knew …. Mogul shook his head, surely not, he trusted his friend...

And there was Radagast the Brown; he of the gentle wizard.

Mogul smiled as he recalled his strange and eccentric good friend.

Radagast was wise and strong, and he will guide Gandalf as well. Indeed, he will be in good hands with those two wizards.

He continued to ride feeling partly tired yet he knew it was not in a physical sense, it was more of a mental one.

Time...destiny...it was beckoning to him as he rode on Bre-gal.

His faithful horse knew what he felt. Destiny, but whose? Hers? Mine?

Or maybe it was a combination?

Interesting; His destiny lay with hers, a young female dwarfling. What an interestin intersection.

A deep sense of complication loomed ahead; he felt something was not right.

What was this complication? Again, the dream; one of the child, and one of the male, the choice where she had to make, one where he was not permitted to interfere.

Ah well, it would soon reveal itself as soon as he approached Erebor.

He saw the majestic sight of the Lonely Mountains. What a mountain! And Erebor which lay under that Mountain.

"We shall meet soon, Jul." Mogul uttered under his breath as he rode on.

…...

"Any word?" Thorin was pacing outside her room, anxious for anything as Thrain came out.

He shook his head sadly, "The poison is too far deep within. There is nothing we could do, Thorin." He took a deep breath before he walked away.

Thorin dashed into the quarters, slamming the door opened, "JUL!" His eyes wide opened as he stared across the bed, her figure upon it.

He became pale as he saw Mera sat by her side, crying as he walked and sat across from her.

"She has not awaken." She muttered without looking up. "She looks as if she's sleeping."

Thorin nodded as he picked up her hand, he noticed how pale she had looked, except for the scales on her arm, they had turned silver, instead of the usual green it was before.

"What happened to the scales?" Mera asked him. "Why are they like that? Is it going to come off?"

Thorin shook his head, "I don't know...Oin thinks it might be the poison, it's also poisoning the scales."

"Is she dying?" Mera's eyes pooled even more. "I don't want her to die!"

"I don't want her to die too, Mera. She's not going to die. She is too brave to die."

"You promise?"

Thorin looked up at the little girl and slowly said, "I … Mera, you know I can't. But you are my family, if something happens," He reached over and grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "We will, I will take care of you, like my own sister."

Mera shook her head, "I have my own family. Jul is my family." She removed her hand from Thorin and ran from him and from the room.

"Mera!" Thorin called out to her but she was gone. He lowered his head and turned to Jul, "Why did I pick the two most stubborn females to love?" He sighed as he moved near her, "You must wake up, my dearest. She needs you. I need you."

…...

On another level of the guest quarters in Erebor, Thellar was standing across a large bed currently occupied by his father who was still ailing.

The healers had been by a while ago, they were not optimistic; the poison he had consumed were too much and too strong for them to extract and heal. They warned the young Prince to be ready for the worse.

"Your Highness?" Thellar turned towards the door to find General Hurden standing there. "The King, I heard."

Hurden was still badly bruised and hobbling on crutches that Oin had fashioned out of metal braces which Hurden himself found it hard to maneuver.

Thellar nodded, "Come in, General. How are you feeling today?"  
"You are not...?" Hurden knew Thellar had always bore a grudge against him because he had his beloved General and friend removed from his father's army.

Thellar sighed and shook his head, "General Hurden, it's time we let the past be the past." Hurden was surprised by him. Thellar continued, "I now know this had been all my sister's doing, but let's not continue what she had began." He held his hand out. "She is gone, Gadden is gone." He sighed heavily. "I will be needing a good General and you are still a good person." Hurden looked up in surprise, Thellar smiled at him. "Don't look surprise, Gadden had told me you are a good person." He nodded "Let's start something new. An era of peace for our clan, can we manage it? Will you help me rebuilt our kingdom?"

Hurden looked at the Prince's extension of peace and smiled, as he held out his hand and shook it, "I'd like that, Your Highness. And thank you."

Thellar smiled sadly, "Yes but it won't be easy, there is much to do. But trust is the first step."

Hurden nodded. "I will get it back, Your Highness, and I will do anything to help rebuild our army."

Thellar was pleased to hear him say 'Our'; it was a start.

They began to discuss strategies as Thellar told him to seek out a 1st Lt Himr whom he had met in the camp.

"But you must heal first, General." Thellar urged.

Hurden shook his head, "No Your Highness, as you say, we have much to do; Ballnor must not make it to the Blue Mountains, to the other clans. We must advance now."

"Tentzen has sent a raven and Dain has been warned. They have prepared for all they can do." Thellar informed him.

Hurden nodded, "I wish ..."

Thellar shook his head, "You did not know, my father was so caught up with war with the Durins, and my sister's plans. It was not your fault, Hurden. You were following orders."

"I should have paid more attention to Thadr, though."

"What is done, is done, my friend. Come, let's hope my father learned from this as well."

Hurden smiled, "You have grown so much, Your Highness. Gadden will be so proud of you."

Thellar reached out and placed his hand on Hurden's shoulder, "Gadden would have been proud of you, too."

"Aye, Your Highness."

Thellar stood up, "I must leave you now, I have some matter to attend to."

Hurden nodded, "I will stay with His Majesty."

With that, Thellar left, leaving Hurden with Thelor who lay gravely ill on the bed.

"Indeed, Your Majesty," Hurden said softly as he watched over his King, "You are wrong all along, and so am I. Your future has been him, not her. You would have been proud of him if you had known what he has done."

He continued to talk even though Thelor continued to lay unresponsive.

…...

End of Chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37

**Children of Erebor**

 **Chapter 37**

 **.**

Thrain and Fundin were summoned from their chambers to the Receiving Halls, a stranger had arrived in the dead of the night and had insisted on seeing the Queen of the Grey Mountains.

"Who is this stranger?"

"He said he is expected, Your Majesty." The guard bowed before Thrain. "He gave his name as Mogul the Black."

"Mogul the Black?" Thrain repeated. "I..."

He was quickly interrupted by the very wizard who not so gently nudged the guard aside with his staff, "Off you go now, my good man." He made a slight bow before Thrain and said, "I am Mogul. As you can see, I come in peace, and I am here on urgent business."

"What urgent business? I am not familiar with you...wizard!" Thrain said in surprise. "I have no dealings with wizards."

"Yes, yes, yes...I am well aware of it, and I understand that you have an ailing Queen within your Palace." He gave the dwarf a narrow eye as he leaned against his staff.

"Well...how, how did you...?" He looked over to his cousin and turned back to the black- clad wizard. "It's the truth." Thrain sighed. "She is poisoned, and unless you can heal her...?"

"May I see her first?"

"What's going on, father? Who's this?" Thorin had entered the Halls to join them as he took in their new guest. "Who are you?" He looked up at the tall figure.

"Ah...you must be the Prince...Thorin." Mogul glanced at Thrain for acknowledgment. "There is not much time to waste, so if you want me to help her, lead the way."

Thrain held his hand up, "I do have one more thing, Mogul."

The black wizard paused, "Yes?"

"There is another...one who is poisoned as well. Will you help him?"

Mogul narrowed his eyes, "Who is he?"

"King Thelor of the Iron Fist."

The wizard thought for a moment, "I have not come here to heal everyone, just the Queen." He took a deep breath before he continued. "But I will see what I can do...after I have seen her."

Thrain inclined his head, "Thank you, Mogul." He nodded to his son.

"Come with me, we must hurry." Thorin nodded as he led the way.

"I have been hurrying from the Grey Mountains, laddie." Mogul muttered.

Thorin arched his brow, "The Grey Mountains?" The wizard nodded as they made their way up the many stairs leading to the guest quarters. "You have been traveling since?"

Again, he nodded, "Yes, yes..." He looked about him and saw more stairs and almost sighed, "Dear me, so many stairs! Do you ever get lost wherever you go?"

Thorin looked about him and shrugged, "Not at all, it never occurred to me. I guess it's because I grew up here, I knew where I'm going." He smiled. "Erebor is my home, and I know each and every part of this place." He spread his hands about him. "It's the only home I have." He said softly.

Mogul stared at him. "You've never been away from here?"

"Oh, I have, but not for long. I have always yearned to come home."

The wizard paused for a moment at the top of a set of stairs, "Thorin, what if you were to ever ask to sacrifice something you love?"

Thorin looked at the wizard closely, "Why do you ask this question? Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"No...no, just a curious one." He shook his head and continued their way, "No matter."

Thorin continued to watch him before he followed, "I don't understand..."

"Come, come...we must hurry." He urged the Prince who after giving him another odd look, led the way.

…...

Mera had almost dozed off when she heard the door opened and saw Thorin entered and a stranger.

"Who is that?" She asked him, eyeing the wizard suspiciously.

"Mera, he is here to help Jul, his name is Mogul."

"But he is not a ...he is not like us."

"I am a wizard." Mogul smiled at the dwarfling as he bowed slightly to her. "I presumed you are her guardian?"

Mera frowned at him, "No."

Thorin tried not to smile but he shook his head, "He is trying to help, Mera."

Mera glared at Thorin, "I don't trust him."

"I meant no harm to your sister, I am here to help her. I came all the way from the Grey Mountains."

Mera's eyes widened, "You did?"

He nodded, "Rode my horse day and night. I was told by a... special friend of mine that your sister needs my help."

"Who is this friend?"

"She is a witch; her name is Runa."

"Runa, never heard of her." Mera shook her head.

"Well, many has not and never will. She no longer exists as she is now in the world beyond us."

"She walks with Mahal?"

Mogul shook his head, "No... not quite. When wizards and Runa, who is the only witch in the Council, leaves this earth, she travels to another existence, your Mahal lives in another existence … another place that when your people dies, they meet up with your creator."

Mera listened with a deep frown, "I don't understand, it all sounds the same but yet not quite."

"Well, that's exactly what it is. The place my friend Runa went is in one place while your Mahal is in another."

Mera shrugged, "I guess so, will your Runa meet Mahal?"

"Perhaps, I do not know." He smiled softly at her. "Now, will you let me take a look at your sister? Will you let me help her?"

Mera nodded, "As long as you will not lead her to neither places."

Mogul nodded, "I will try to fulfill your wishes, but it is entirely up to her healing process."

"Then you may see her."

"Thank you, _khazad'r_ ," he inclined his head.

Mera smiled at him; pleased that a wizard knew the dwarven language.

Mogul approached the large bed, she was not what he had expected; this Queen was so young! Only a mere child herself, yet there was something regal around her he sensed.

Dark hair surround her head, not the typical female dwarves he had seen which were heavily bearded, although he had to admit, she was still young, her beard might come later in life as most females of her breed tended to have.

Still, she was attractive at the moment.

Then he was reminded of the fact of her unique birth marks; her dragon scales on her arm.

They were now covering up to her shoulder and had appeared silver, instead of the green one, the one Runa had shown him. How odd.

Could it have something to do with the poison?

Waving his hand over forehead, he sensed darkness and evil within her. Yes, the poison was still inside her body...wait, there was something else within, something pure that was fighting against that darkness!

Suddenly Mogul was cast off from her as his eyes were opened and he flew backwards!

"OH!"

Thorin and Mera were at once by his side, "Are you all right?"

"What happened?"

"I am fine...I think." Mogul said as they helped him up. Mera went to retrieve his staff which landed across the room.

"Look, Mogul, look at your staff." Mera called out.

Thorin and the wizard stared at it in amazement, Mogul's staff was glowing at the top where the crystal was.

"Why is it doing?" Mera asked.

Mogul took the staff and felt its vibration and turned to Jul, "It's her. She is healing on her own."

"What? What do you mean?" Thorin had asked.

"The dragon scales, they are not just birth markings, she has some real dragon in her, and because of it, she can heal herself." He realized her true powers.

"Real dragon?" Thorin said. "Will she turn into a dragon?"

Mogul shook his head, "I don't think so, Thorin. In a sense, she is dragon."

Thorin frowned as he turned to look at her, "What?"

"Do not look so surprise, Your Highness. She is still a dwarf. She will always be one."

"But you said..."

"I know what I said, but only in blood."

"I don't understand..." Thorin shook his head in confusion.

"You have to understand about what her mother did before she was conceived...eighteen years ago."

Thorin gave a disbelief laughter, "If I didn't know better, wizard, you're trying to tell us that her mother had consorted with some darkness and drank the blood of a dragon in order to conceive a dragon child. I do not believe such fairy tale." Thorin shook his head as he turned away.

"That is exactly what Rhain did."

"Who?"

"Queen Rhain, she was Jul's mother, King Vallor's wife."

Thorin frowned, thinking hard, "Why did her name sounded familiar?"

Mogul raised his brow, "Don't you know?

"Know what? I have heard the name from somewhere but I don't know. Tell me, wizard."

"She was the daughter of your grandfather, Thror's youngest brother, Gror."

"What?" He stared at the wizard in disbelief. "You are lying! I don't believe you! My great Uncle was lost in a battle...along with his brother Fror."

Mogul shook his head, "Is that what you've been told?"

He nodded, "Since I was young."

"Alas, it's not true."

"Why would my grandfather lied to me? What reason would he have?"

"As to that, I don't know." He shook his head and produced a book and handed to him, "This was written by the Queen of Stiff beards. It seemed she had been keeping record of her people's history, including that of Durins."

Thorin looked at the thick book and then up at him, "The Queen...?"

"Yes, she is also your Aunt, Thorin."

"What? I don't understand."

"Jul is the niece of Thrain, which makes you and her, cousins."

Thorin shook his head, "Impossible! It can't be! You are lying!"

"He is not, Thorin." Suddenly, Thrain appeared from the doorway. "He speaks the truth."

.~~.

…...

The End

Children of Erebor


End file.
